A Song of Suns and Stars
by Gawdzilla
Summary: Princess Arianne Martell and her sworn shield Ser Gerold Dayne are sent to Essos as punishment for scheming to kill Viserys Targaryen. While in Essos they find themselves among Queen Daenerys Targaryen's entourage as she returns to Westeros. But what they find when they return home is not a Game of Thrones...but a War for the Dawn.
1. The Song Begins

A Song of Suns and Stars

Overture Pt I

 _The Water Gardens_

 _Dorne, late 298 AL_

Prince Doran of House Martell sat in his solar with his eyes closed and in deep thought as a cool breeze made its way through the open windows. To his left was her personal bodyguard Areo Hotah of Norvos and to his right leaning against a pillar was his younger brother Prince Oberyn Martell. Across from sitting on a couch was his eldest daughter Princess Arianne Martell and next to her was Ser Gerold Dayne The Darkstar. The room was silent and the mood dower.

Doran had summoned his eldest daughter and her companion the Heir to Starfall from Sunspear after word reached him of his daughter's ploy to have Viserys Targaryen killed. Arianne was bethroned to the exiled king as part of his grand scheme to dethrone Robert Baratheon and avenge the death of his sister Elia and her children Rhaenys and Aegon. But his daughter was young and stubborn. She wanted the Spearthrone as opposed to birthing the next heir to the Iron Throne. So she had stubbornly fought back over the last year or so. Her protests had started off small such as taking Ser Gerold as a lover against the advice of her friends and family and ultimately reached the point where she was going to have Gerold travel to Pentos and kills Viserys.

Doran opened his eyes and looked across from his desk to the two across from him. He let out a breath and said, "I assume both of you know why you are here?"

"Yes Father," Arianne replied.

"Indeed My Prince," Gerold answered.

"I have given the two of you plenty of warnings in the past. Yet both of you have not learned your lesson. This time you have nearly undone nearly two decades worth of planning," Doran said.

"I will not marry Viserys," she told her father firmly.

"The two of you were betrothed years ago. With Princess Daenerys wed to Khal Drogo, it's time for the next step of our plan to begin. You will play your role. When Rhaegar ran off with the Stark girl, he made a mockery of Dorne. Your cousin was supposed to rule the Seven Kingdoms one day, but now your child will. Most ladies your age would dream to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," Prince Doran said.

Arianne glared at her Father, her eyes burning bright like their sigil. "I am a Princess of Dorne, I am not like most ladies."

"Regardless you will leave in three days time to Essos, you will meet up with Khal Drogo's Khalasar in Vales Dothrak and wed Viserys Targaryen. And on the way you will spend some time in Norvos with your mother," he said.

Arianne was about to reply when Gerold spoke up and asked, "And what is to become of me my Prince."

"House Dayne has been our most loyal of bannerman for generations but the actions and the deeds of your ancestors will not give you complete amnesty this time Ser Gerold. You will accompany Princess Arianne and act as her sworn shield until I relieve you of that duty. And until that time your right to Starfall and its holdings will be suspended. Should your Father Lord Aaron pass, the rights will go to your younger brother Edric," Prince Doran replied. Oberyn smiled at this.

Darkstar's violet eyes showed no emotion as he replied, " You are most merciful my Prince. If you excuse me I must go make sure my affairs are in order and my men informed." He then got up and gave a quick bow to both Oberyn and Doran and left the room.

"You best make preparations as well Arianne," Doran said. Arianne did not reply but followed Darkstar out of the room.

"I still think you should have sent Darkstar to the Wall," Oberyn said matter of factly.

"He was only following Arianne's orders, exile to the Wall would be too much. Suspending him from the line of succession of Starfall is punishment enough," Doran answered as he let himself relax in his chair a bit.

Oberyn smiled and took a seat across from his brother and said, "Very true. Though there will always be a part of me that wished he had died in the fighting pits when I took him to Essos when he was my squire. Though I am curious brother...do you even intend to reinstate Darkstar back into Starfall's line of succession?"

"That depends on Ser Gerold. If he returns with some sincere humility...than perhaps," Doran said.

Oberyn chuckled. His former squire had an ego and a chip on his shoulder the size of the Wall. Under most circumstances he would have ignored him, except that Gerold was at his young age of twenty and two one of the finest swordsman in Westeros. And much to the Viper's chagrin, the third best fighter in Dorne behind Hotah and himself.

He picked a grape out of the fruit dish on the desk and said, "Although as much as it pains me to say this...I'd rather see Arianne marry him than Viserys. The Boy is a worm that thinks himself a Dragon. Rhaegar, the bastard, was the last dragon. Viserys is just a pretender."

"Speaking of our former good brother...any new information into our theory," Doran asked.

"None yet. No records in the Citadel other than "Mother Unknown" for Stark's bastard," Oberyn said with a shrug. "Do you really think this "Jon Snow" could be that Bastard's son with the Stark girl?" Oberyn asked.

"I do not know. All I know is that 17 years ago Ned Stark entered Dorne with eight men looking for his sister. He left with one man, her corpse, a wet nurse and a bastard son. Most would write it off as a young man at war not knowing if he was going to live or die the next day; but I do think there is more to the story than officially known. Perhaps maybe the boy's mother was Ashara. A pity if that was the case..I imagine he would have had a much better youth down here in Dorne than up in Winterfell," Doran mused.

"If he was Ashara's son, I would have gladly taken him as a squire over Darkstar that much is for certain," Oberyn said as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Oh well. Keep looking into it when you can, I do wish to know where that baby came from," Doran said.

 _Mid 299 AL, the Free City of Norvos_

 _Manse of Lady Mellario_

The day was hot in the city of Norvos. Princess Arianne Martell and her sworn shield Ser Gerold Dayne were lounging in the garden of her mother's mansion sipping some Tyroshi Gold wine. Arianne was dressed in a sky blue silk dress that was adorned with yellow suns and a low neckline that hung to her voluptuous form. Gerold was dressed in a purple and white silk tunic with black stars on it.

Her ran his hand through his dark hair and white bangs and said, "Hard to believe we've been gone for six months."

"Indeed," Arianne said as she took a sip. "We're stuck here though, we should be back home making preparations to destroy the Lannisters," she added.

"True. But there are worse places to be stuck in Princess. As for the Lannisters, the War of the Five Kings will no doubt destroy them or at least bleed them dry to be easy prey afterword," Gerold replied with a shrug.

"Always thinking with your sword not your brain Gerold," Arianne replied.

Gerold raised an eyebrow and asked with mirth, "Do enlighten me then Princess."

"The Lannisters are the most equipped to win the war. Robb Stark is young and has had great success but he will make a mistake sooner or later. Tywin will be ready to pounce when he does. The Baratheon brothers weakened themselves by splitting their bannermen, though from what I hear Renly has the support of House Tyrell. That may give him an advantage," she said.

"Mace Tyrell is a buffoon, though I will concede that despite his lack of wit he does come with gold and supplies. Sidding with Renly must be his mother's idea. Lady Olenna's shrewdness and cunning might be second only to Tywin's. No doubt she would want to see her granddaughter Margaery as the future Queen.," Gerold said as he took another sip.

"So do you do have a mind for the art of warfare after all Ser Gerold. And here I thought all you were good for was to swing a sword around and keep my bed warm," she replied nonchalantly.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," Gerold replied as he scooted over next Arianne and slid his hand around her and under her dress. He began to fondle her breast as he squeezed her teet with his fingers.

Arianne suppressed a moan and looked into his dark purple eyes and said, "You are a bold one to be sure..." She then slid her free hand down his pants and grasped his cock firmly and began to stroke it. "But not bold enough," she whispered in his ear as her hand left his cock and squeezed her balls with force causing Gerold to groan in pain.

"Seven Hells Arianne ," Gerold muttered as he tried to ignore the soreness in his loins as well as his semi erect cock.

She removed her hand from his pants and laughed. "Don't act like you don't enjoy it Gerold. I've seen you beg me to do worse."

Gerold grumbled and was about to launch a retort but someone else spoke, "Arianne what you and your sworn shield do in your bedchamber should stay there and not be mentioned outside of it."

The two turned around and saw Lady Mellario looking at them with a disapproving look. Lady Mellario was a woman of short stature and dignified beauty like her daughter. In fact it was clear where Arianne had inherited her curves and bosom from. Dressed in a green and gold gown similar to her daughters.

"Good day mother," Arianne said.

"My Lady," Gerold said with a bow of his head.

"A missive from Sunspear arrived an hour ago," she said. Both Gerold and Arianne perked interest when they heard this information. Mellario said, "Don't get too excited. Your Father just wanted to inform you that a new set of guards and retainers will be coming and both your current sets will return home."

"Viserys is dead and Daenerys is most likely dead. Father's plans have failed; and yet we are still here," Arianne said in frustration.

"You are here to learn humility my daughter. You are clever and ambitious. Great attributes for a Princess. But you are young and think yourself invincible. The great game is deadly, those who lose die. Those who act without thinking end up losing. Those who think too highly of themselves and underestimate their opponents end up losing. You are more like your Uncle than your Father. Passionate and bold. ," she continued. She then bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead and said, "And I do not wish to lose you."

Mellario then pulled a letter from her gown that had a brown seal with a snake on it. She then handed it to Arianne, "This also arrived for you today. Now I have some matters that require my attention all this afternoon, so I shall see the two of you at dinner." She then turned and started to walk away but paused and smirked at them over her shoulder and said, "I do wish that the two of you would consider having children, their beauty would be on par with the nobility of Old Valyria." She then left the two to their own devices.

"Your mother is right though, our children would put the Dragonlords to shame," Gerold said with a smirk.

"And give you the satisfaction of knowing that it was your seed that created the next ruler of Dorne? I think not. Their beauty would not be worth the growth of your ego," Arianne said as she rolled her eyes.

"As you wish Princess," he replied as he finished his wine. He then stood up and said, "I too have some matter that require my attention. I'll see you this evening Princess." He gave a mock bow and headed off in the directions of his chambers.

Arianne watcher her sworn shield leave with a mixture of relief and longing. She took another sip of her wine and thought back to what her mother had said about having children. Truth be told, she had often thought about what it would be like to have children with Gerold. And on paper it made much sense. Gerold was an anointed knight, the son of the second most powerful house in Dorne, not to mention that House Dayne have been the Martell's most loyal bannerman for generations, and he was indeed quite handsome with ebony and ivory hair and dark amethyst eyes. But there was a reason they called him The Darkstar.

The man had an inner cruelty that he indulged when he was on the battlefield and came to the surface every now and then. She did know if he had been born with it or had it been born from the times her Uncle had thrown him into the Fighting Pits of Essos. But regardless to go beyond their current relationship was risky and she wasn't sure the joys it could bring would out way the sorrows. No better to keep the status quo. And truth be told she wasn't in a hurry to have children. While most women of her age and standing were on their second or third child, Arianne was for the moment more than content to be unmarried and childless. When she arrived in Norvos and learned that Viserys had died in Vales Dothrak, she was joyful. She was now free to think and plan her next move.

Arianne set down her wine and picked up some nuts off a try that was sitting on the other side of her. She then broke the seal on the scroll and read to herself

 _Dearest Cousin,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. When word of Viserys death reached us here in Dorne, my sisters and I toasted your good fortune. Though how you stand to keep Darkstar as a paramore is beyond us. Despite war being waged in the rest of Westeros it is fairly quiet in Dorne. Though we were just informed that Princess Myrcella is traveling to Dorne and has been betrothed to Trystane. Apparently the Imp thinks this will improve relations between our family and his. We will see how things play out in that regard._

 _As for the rest of Westeros, the War of the Five Kings rages on. Though technically it's four kings now. Renly Baratheon has been killed. The assailant is unknown, but if the rumors are true whoever killed Renly was working for Stannis. Robb Stark is giving the Lannisters the fits in the Riverlands. The Wolf may be young but he has won every battle so far. The Greyjoys seem to be content with pillaged the western shore._

 _Little Elia is excelling in her lessons and all of us her are incredibly proud of her. Nym has taken a new paramor, and Teyne has been helping me assist Father in a project of his. I don't have much details but I do know it revolves around the bastard of the late Ned Stark, Jon Snow. I do not know why Father would be interested in a bastard from the North. If i learn anything of interest in this matter i'll report back to you._

 _In sadder news, Lord and Lady Grey of Phoenix's Overlook tragically passed away three weeks ago. Lord Nathan has come to the Water Gardens to swear fealty to Uncle Doran. I'm sure he's going to ask Father for permission to marry Obara. He's be smitten with her for years since he was a squire for Father. To think of our Obara as a lady of a castle makes my eyes water with laughter._

 _We all miss you and send you all of of love. Till we see you again._

 _Your loving Cousin,_

 _Sarella Sand_

Going over the contents of the letter again and leaned back to process the information. " _So the Imp sent the Princess to Dorne in hopes for an alliance? A bold move given our family history. Robb Stark's campaign is going better than expected. He would have a been a great ally if my Father was assertive. The combined forces of the North, Riverlands and Dorne would have choked the Lannisters to death. A pity too I hear the Young Wolf is quite handsome as well. Though Renly's death is most concerning. Sarella's last letter said that House Tyrell had aligned with Renly. With Renly gone, whose side will they take? If they were to join forces with the Lannisters, it would make things much more difficult going forward,_ " she thought to herself. Her face took on a melancholy look when she thought about the passing of Lord and Lady Grey.

House Grey governed the North Eastern tip of Dorne on the shores of the Sea of Dorne across from the Stormlands. Their House was of Andal descent as opposed to Rhoynar, and had been loyal vassals to the Martell's for generations. The House was small compared to the Daynes, the Yronwoods, Ullers or Blackmonts. Their sigil was a yellow phoenix in a black triangle on a green shield and their words were "Live to Rise" but were just as loyal as the others. The late Lord and Lady Grey had been close friends and lovers to her Uncle and his paramour Ellaria. In her interactions with her, she knew them to be kind and just. Their son Nathan was near her age and had squired alongside Gerold for her Uncle. The two had a "casual" rivalry of sorts. She knew that while Gerold was not entirely fond of Nathan, he did respect his skills. Nathan was also head over heals in love with her cousin Obara. And while Obara returned those feelings, the two had never gone beyond being lovers. She hoped that one day the two would take the next step, because she knew the two did in fact love one another.

Her mind then drifted from her cousin's' love life too what Sarella had written about Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow. She had heard of him of course; but then again who hadn't? But why would her Uncle and to know about Ned Stark's bastard? Were they trying to figure out if Lady Ashara was his mother? She was just a small girl barely old enough to remember, but she never would forget how beautiful Ashara Dayne was. Skin like porcelain, hair like onyx and a set of glowing amethysts for eyes. It was a shame that she had committed suicide.

Arianne felt the wine kick in and yawned. Deciding it was time for an afternoon nap, she made her way to her Chambers and made a mental not to ask Gerold if he knew anything about Jon Snow.

 _Early 300 AL_

 _The Manse of Lady Mellario_

 _The Bedchambers of Princess Arianne Martell_

It was a cool night in Norvos, and Arianna was propped up by pillows on her bed reading some new letters she had received from her cousins. The drums of war were starting to fade in Westeros. Stannis Baratheon had been defeated at the Battle of Blackwater bay by the new Lannister/Tyrell alliance. Robb Stark despite winning every battle was losing the war. He had married a girl from Volantis and thus broken Oaths with the Freys and Karstarks. The Greyjoys sacked and put Winterfell to the torch, and it was reported that the Young Wolf's youngest brothers were dead. Time was running out for the Young Wolf. That much was clear. She was beginning to understand why her Father had decided to stay neutral, he was planning something she was sure of it. But what she could not say.

As she was thinking the door to her chambers opened and in walked Gerold garbed in simple trousers and purple tunic. As he walked over to her she smelled a familiar scent coming from him. It was a perfume from Lys that he had discovered during their time in Essos. He usually would wear it to mask the smell of blood off him. So whenever he would come to her in the night smelling like that, it was more often than not that he had ended some poor fool or group of fools lives. Oddly enough she did love the smell of it and it always did her job of getting her folds moist.

"So who did you kill tonight?" she asked as she watched him disrobe. She always did love watching him take his clothes off. Gerold was a beautiful man and in her opinion had a wonderful cock. It was of average length but where it lacked in length it made up in girth. For the better part of two years his cock had brought her immense pleasure.

Gerold walked over to a dresser next to the bed and pulled out some silk sleeping trousers and shirt and proceeded to put them on and climbed onto the bed.

Grabbing a spare pillow and putting it behind his back he replied, "Does it matter?"

"No. But I do not wish for Mother to have to deal with the Magisters due to your carelessness," Arianne replied.

"Do not worry about the Magisters, they reached out to me in this case and I was more than happy to offer my assistance in bringing a known dissident to justice. Plus I have a reputation to uphold, and my men can only offer me the slightest bit of a challenge," Gerold said. He then looked at the documents that Arianne was reading.

"Any interesting news from home?" he asked.

"Joffrey is engaged now to Margaery Tyrell all the while Robb Stark is winning battles but losing the war," she said.

"That's unfortunate but we all knew that was bound to happen. So did Nate actually make an honest woman out of your cousin?" Gerold asked snidely.

"As of right now no. Though it seems that sooner or later Obara will consent and he'll whisk her away to the Overlook," Arianne said.

"Those two always kept me from sleeping with their fucking during our time with your Uncle. I can't count how many nights I just wanted to sleep but couldn't because of your cousin's moaning and Nate's grunting. To this day I'm shocked they don't have a Sand or three," Georld said.

"That's why the Gods gave us Moon Tea. And thank the Gods they gave it to us or else we would have a few of our own Sands to deal with," Arianne said.

"True enough," Gerold said with a nod. He then rolled over on his side to face her and smirked. "While I was out this evening, I had a post fight drink with a merchant from Astapor who just so happened to know that Lieutenant of the Second Sons that we met a year ago that you thought was quite charming. What was his name again?"

"Daario Naharis," she said.

"Yes Daario Naharis. He told me that the city of Yunkai had hired the Second Sons to protect the city.," Georld said.

"What does Yunkai need protecting from?" She said.

"Apparently Daenerys Targaryen traveled to Astapor, purchased the Unsullied soldiers with one of her Dragons. She then double crossed them and had the Unsullied kill their former masters and used her dragons to raze the city. Now she marches to Yunkai to free slaves supposedly," he said.

"Do you actually think she has real Dragons?" Arianne asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But she does have an army of 8,000 Unsullied. All I know is that when our new men arrive here in a few days time we should take a little trip to Slaver's Bay to see if the rumors are true," he said.

"Are you suggesting we pledge ourselves to the Dragon Queen?" Airanne asked.

"You want to show your Father that you should be the future ruler of Dorne, this is how you prove it. Sooner or later Daenerys Targaryen will sail for Westeros, and if she does in fact have three Dragons...I...we...Dorne needs to be on the winning side of that fight." He said.

He waited for Arianne to respond and when she didn't he added, "Daenerys knows nothing of Westeros. You do. She will need allies, advisors. You can be both. Someone needs to mend the fences between House Targaryen and House Martell after what Rhaegar pulled with the Stark girl."

"And what do you get out this Gerold," Arianne asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked faking sincerity.

"Don't play coy with me Darkstar. I've know you too long for that. What do you get out of this? Do you plan to win the Dragon Queen's favor with your charm?" she asked.

Gerold laughed and said, "You know me too well Princess. What I get out of this is something to alleviate my boredom. Plus a much overdue change of scenery. And don't worry about me trying to seduce the Dragon Queen. Even if she as beautiful as they say, I do not believe she fits my standards."

Arianne smirked and crawled on top of Gerold and asked, "What scares you about strong women Darkstar?"

Gerold tipped Arianne's face with his hand said, "I love strong women there is no doubt in that, it is just that I prefer my lovers to be….how should I put it….more curvaceous and endowed." As he said this other hand sensually traced Arianne's voluptuous figure and ended up give Arianne's arse a nice squeeze. .

"Be a man for once Gerold and admit it that you like girls with big tits and a big arse," Arianne stated.

"Only when you admit that you like dashing handsome knights with flowing hair, dark eyes, a sculpted body and nice big cock," Gerold said.

"What women doesn't?," she said as she began to undo the buttons on his small shirt revealing his toned. She then leaned in and whispered, "Are we done talking now?"

Her answer was being flipped over on the bed and having Gerold's lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and gave into her carnal desires and kissed him back as her hands began undoing his sleeping trousers while his hand undid her sleeping gown.

The next morning as she took her morning bath and partook in her morning ritual of Moon Tea and a warm bath, Arianne began to think back on Gerold's word the previous night.

" _ **She will need allies, and advisors. You can be both**_." his voice echoed in her mind as she sat in the hot water.

" _I can sit here and wait out for Father's forgiveness in Norvos...or I can take destiny into my own hand by going to the Dragon Queen_ ," she thought to herself.

" _It would take the better part of a fortnight to sail to Volantis along the Rhoyne and then at least a month by foot. Or Slightly over a fortnight by ship to Yunkai. Father usually sends 30 men and Gerold will have little over a dozen. So odds are there would be 50 of us or double if we take all of them with us. But that would be cruel to our current batch, they deserve to go home. We could all fit on the ships and then when we reach Volantis, chartering their passage back home will be no issue. Factoring in provisions and luggage we would need at least two ship I would think. The new batch should be here within the fortnight which would give us enough time to purchase supplies."_ she mused _._

" _But is this the right move?_

Later that day Arianne met with her Mother in the gardens for tea. Mellario took a sip from her cup and said, "You've been oddly quiet Arianne. What is it you're planning?"

Arianne took a sip from her tea and said, "It has been brought to my attention that Daenerys Targaryen is making her way through Slaver's Bay."

"I have heard about that yes. Her dragons are the gossip of the Free Cities. What of it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like to meet her," Arianne replied.

"Is that so?" she replied.

"Yes. From what I hear she aims to return to Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne. I wish to see if she would be just ruler," Arianne answered.

"And what if word returned back to Westeros that you've aligned yourself with the self proclaimed Dragon Queen?" she asked.

"Father would simply disinherit me. It's been his idea of Trystane ruling Dorne for sometime now, this would make it easier for him to tell the Lannisters that his wayward daughter rebelled. But considering that the Princess is engaged to Trystane it would most likely keep their wrath off of Father. Although it seems that they have plenty to deal with in the form of Robb Stark raiding the Westerlands than a runaway Dornish Princess," she replied.

Mellario was silent as she sipped her tea and then after a moment of silence spoke, " Quite so. I will not try to persuade you to stay; but I will ask that you do be careful and cautious. But also remember our family's words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

"Thank You mother," Arianne replied.

Mellario smiled and said, "Although to be honest….I'm surprised it too you this long to decided to seek her out. Perhaps you've actually learned a thing or two during your stay."

Roughly a fortnight later when their new guards arrived and Arianne and Gerold left Lady Mellario's mance and sailed down the Rhoyne toward to the Free City of Volantis. When they reached Volantis half of Arianne's previous guards had elected to stay on and four of Gerold's men had elected to stay giving them a little over 50 men plus a few hand maidens and stewards from Lady Mellario. They chartered a ship back to Dorne for the rest of their men and then set out on horseback to Meereen after discovering that Daenerys had already taken Yunkai. It had taken about three weeks to reach the city of Mantarys where they stopped to resupply and now roughly three weeks later they had reached the great city of Meereen.

Gerold and Arianne rode at the front of their host as they approached the city gates. The gates were open and out in front with a contingent of Unsullied and sell swords was Daario Naharis sitting upon a brown stallion. The group then approached the Dornish host.

"It would appear that we missed the fun," Gerold said as he led his stallion up to Daario.

"You didn't miss much Ser Gerold," Daario said approached them on his horse and he offered his hand for Gerold to shake.

"A pity," Gerold replied with a smile as he shook Daario's hand.

"Don't be too down, it's easier to obtain peace than maintain it. My Second Sons find troublemakers daily," he laughed. Daario then saw Arianne approach and said, "Princess Arianne you look ever more radiant than ever."

"Always the charmer. It's good to see you again Daario.," Arianne said as she stuck out her hand. Daario took and kissed it. "I take it by you being here that your Queen knows of our coming" she said.

"Aye she does. Our Dothraki scouts spotted your host two days ago and reported back your sigils.. The Queen's advisors were easily able to identify the Sun and Spear of House Martell and the Falling Star and Sword of House Dayne.," he said.

"And whom are your Queen's advisors might I ask?" Arianne asked.

"To be honest they're more bodyguards than advisors but she listens to them nonetheless. Both are Westerosi. First we have the exile Ser Jorah Mormont, apparently he has been with the Queen for some time and then we have her Queensguard Ser Barristan Selmy," he said.

But before he could continue Gerold interrupted him and asked, "Barristan the Bold is her Queensguard?"

"I take it you've heard of him," Daario replied with a smile.

Gerold was silent but Arianne replied, "Ser Barristan is regarded as the finest swordsman in all of Westeros. He was at one point second only to Ser Gerold's uncle: Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning. If Queen Daenerys has gained such a follower than she sounds quite impressive. But speaking of gaining followers, how did you come into the service of the Queen let alone take command of the Second Sons? Last I recall you were a Lieutenant when we met in Norvos last year."

"You might find this surprising but the two are interlinked. The Masters of Yunkai had hired us to protect the city from the Queen and her Legions. We treated with her to size her up and then decided it would be better to assassinate her. I was chosen to do the deed but instead killed Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn and took their heads to her Grace and pledged my loyalty and that of the Second Sons," Daario told them.

"That's one way to get ahead in life," Gerold mused which caused Daario to laugh.

"And here I thought puns where beneath you Gerold," Arianne said.

"They usually are Princess," he replied. He then turned back to Daario and said, "So the Queen is expecting us."

"Indeed. She's very excited to meet her fellow countrymen," Daario said.

"The feeling is mutual," Arianne said.

They continued on their way down the streets of Meereen making small talk until they arrived at the Great Pyramid. The three dismounted their horses and they handed the reigns to waiting footmen.

"If you would follow me," Daario said. He then lead Arianne and Gerold up the steps and into the Great Pyramid.

The halls of the Great Pyramid were lined with Unsullied guards and torches to light them. He led them a wooden three got on and the lift and it took them up the pyramid.

"The Great Pyramid is 33 stories tall. Her Grace's apartments are at the apex, and underneath them is her main audience hall. Luckily for us the Pyramid has multiple lifts built through the pyramid to make going up and down easier. Her grace is converting one of the lower halls into another audience chamber for when she wants to listen to the commoners," Daario said. Eventually the lift stopped and the three exited the lift and walked down more corridors. Eventually they reached a large wooden door flanked by two Unsullied Soldiers. Daario nodded too the soldiers and they opened the door and the three followed them inside.

The inside of the throne was vast. Skylights eliminated the vault and each side of the room was lined with half a dozen Unsullied soldiers. In the center of the room was a raised dias with a simple black wood bench. And upon the bench was Daenerys Targaryen and behind her was Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah. And to her left was her Major Domo Missandei of Naath.

"You stand before Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Rightful Queen and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of Meereen, The Breaker of Chains, The Unburnt and Mother of Dragons," announced Missandei.

"Your Grace," Arianne and Gerold replied as they gave her a small curtsy and bow respectively.

"Princess Arianne of House Martell and Ser Gerold of House Dayne I welcome you to Meereen," Daenerys said.

 **Next Time on A Song of Suns and Stars** :

 _Dinner with the Queen. The Death of the Viper. Battles with Harpies. New Allies and Old Friends. The Voyage Home._

Not too shabby for a first chapter eh?

Anywho welcome my take on GoT from the viewpoints of Arianne Martell and Gerold Dayne. It's been several years since i've read AFFC and ADWD so forgive me if Arianne is a little off. Also I happen to be unapologetic lover for Darkstar. Is he a wanna be anime character? Yes. Is he just a wannabe Jamie Lannister? Kinda. Is he ridiculously extra? Absolutely. Is he a trash? No Doubt About It. Still love him though. Also yes I flipped his hair because black on white is kinda meh. While this is an "attempt" to salvage Dorne for the show don't expect it to be completely Dorne focused. Though expect some good Dornish political intrigue in the next two chapters as Arianne learns what happens to her family back home in Dorne. Expect a more expanded role for Obara, Sarella and little Elia in the coming chapters. Also yes Obara's OC love interest is homage to certain mutant family from Marvel Comics. But don't expect too much from him. This is Gerold and Arianne's story.

Anywho I hope ya'll didn't the quick breeze through up to early Season 4. The next chapter will cover the back half of Season 4 through Dany's arrival on Dragonstone. We need to get to the Season Seven goodness after all.


	2. Harpies and Vipers

A Song of Suns and Stars

Chapter 2

Harpies and Vipers

The Great Pyramid of Meereen

Mid 300AL

Throne Room of Queen Daenerys Targaryen

"Princess Arianne of House Martell and Ser Gerold of House Dayne I welcome you to Meereen," Daenerys said.

"Thank You for seeing us so soon Your Grace. It is very kind of you," Arianne said with a smile.

"I will have rooms and meals prepared for you and your men. You must be tired after your long journey from Dorne," Daenerys said.

"Your hospitality is most appreciated Your Grace. Though we did not travel all the way from Dorne. Ser Gerold and I have been residing with my Mother in Norvos for the last couple of years," Arianne replied.

"I see. And if you don't mind me asking, what were the two of you doing in Norvos?," Daenerys asked.

Arianne responded "Roughly three years ago Ser Gerold and I made choices that put us out of favor with my Father Prince Doran. As punishment we were sent to live with my Mother in Norvos for a time."

"And what took you out of your Father's favor?" Daenerys asked.

There was a pause as Arianne thought of the best way to explain it but Ser Gerold stepped forward and said, "We were caught conspiring to kill your brother Viserys Your Grace. Prince Doran had betrothed Princess Arianne to your brother years ago to renew the alliance between Dorne and House Targaryen. As well as to help carry out Dorne's revenge against the Lannisters and Baratheons for their hands in the deaths of Princess Elia and her children."

The throne room was silent. Arianne noticed that both Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah's hand slowly made their ways down to the hilts of their swords. Arianne then looked at Daenerys and to her surprise all Daenerys did was raise her eyebrow. She then stood up from her her seat and walked down the steps until she stood face to face with Arianne. "Is this true?"

Arianne took a breath and straightened her back and held her head high, "Yes. I was for a time betrothed to your brother, much too my reluctance. A Princess of Dorne chooses her own husband...one is not chosen for her without her permission. My fate is my own to decide. I decided I was not going to be a pawn in my Father's game so I decided to act against his wishes. It is my destiny to rule Dorne, not give birth to Dragons for the Iron Throne."

Daenerys looked at Arianne and much to Arianne's surprise smiled. She then said as she put her hand on Arianne's shoulder, "My brother was a cruel and pathetic man. I do not blame you for trying. I wish I had the strength to rebel against him all those years ago. But what's done is done. For all the pain I endured at his hands and because of his actions...i've become stronger." She then turned back and sat down upon her throne, "So going back to our original question. What brings you two here from Norvos? I doubt you're here to kill me."

Arianne recovered quickly from the surprise of Daenerys reaction to them confessing to conspire to kill her brother and said, "I wanted to meet you Your Grace. I wanted to see if you are the ruler Westeros needs. The realm has paid too much in blood over the last few years. I wanted to see if House Targaryen is worthy enough to be allies of Dorne and to rule the Seven Kingdoms again."

"Worthy enough? Are you breaking faith with House Targaryen?" Daenerys asked forcefully.

"Your brother wed my Aunt Elia. Had two beautiful children, Rhaenys and Aegon. He then tossed them aside to run off with Lyanna Stark. My aunt and cousins, your good sister and niece and nephew, were held hostage by your Father and ultimately killed and raped by Lannister forces during the Sack of King's Landing. Not to mention my Great Uncle Sir Lewyn Martell and the countless number of Dornish soldiers who fought and died during the Rebellion. So you see Your Grace House Targaryen were the ones to break faith with my Family and Dorne," she said firmly and boldly not backing down from Daenerys challenge.

Daenerys was silent and turned her head slightly to Ser Barristan to confirm if what she had heard was true. He closed his eyes sadly and gave a slight nod. She then looked back and said, "I am truly sorry for what happened to your Family and all of Dorne during the Usurper's rebellion. But I vow to you that Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon's death's will be avenged. As for the actions of my brother, from what I was told he was seduced by Lyanna Stark at the Tourney of Harrenhal."

As soon as this was said the room went quiet but then the sound of restrained laughter could be heard coming from Gerold. Arianne shot him a death glare and commanded, "Please control yourself Ser Gerold."

Daenerys shot him a glare as well and asked forcefully, "Did I say something to amuse you Ser Gerold?"

"Forgive me Your Grace and Princess Arianne. It's just I've heard a lot of words to describe those that hail from the North and seductress is not one of them. Savages? Yes. Uncultured Tree Worshipers? A few times here or there. Ungodly Stubborn? Absolutely. But never seductress. The North breeds a different kind of people than the South or Dorne. They are a hard and pragmatic bunch, so I'm told. I'm sure Ser Jorah is proof enough to back that claim. As for the She-Wolf of Winterfell, everything I've heard said she was anything but a seductress despite her beauty. Plus she was roughly as old as you were when you married Khal Drogo during the Tourney of Harrenhal."

"I did not know you were such an expert on the Usurper's dogs Ser Gerold," Daenerys said.

"House Stark and my family have a history Your Grace that dates back to that same tournament. If things had gone differently the odds are Ned Stark would have wed my late Aunt Ashara. In fact it has been whispered in the halls of my home Starfall, that my Aunt was the mother of Ned Stark's' bastard Jon Snow. But that's beside the point," he then bowed and added, "Queen Daenerys and Princess Arianne please forgive me for my outburst. It was unbecoming of me."

Daenerys looked at him and stated, "You are forgiven this time Ser Gerold. Do not make a habit of this."

"I promise your grace," He said. Which caused Arianne to roll her eyes.

Daenerys noticed this and her lips twitched upwards slightly noticing the irritation in Arianne's eyes. "I did not receive a formal education and any lessons I have had were shall we say unorthodox. Ser Jorah and and Ser Barristan have done much to fill me in on the inner workings of the Seven Kingdoms but sadly I am the first to admit that my knowledge of our homeland and its recent history is rather limited," she admitted with dignity.

"It would be my pleasure to fill you in on what I know as well as to share with you the information I receive from home. I've been in fairly constant correspondence with my cousin Sarella Sand. She's is an addict for information, history and mysteries," Arianne replied.

"I would be very grateful for your input and insight Princess Arianne. My short term goal is secure peace in Slaver's Bay but my end goal is and always will be the Iron Throne. Please stay here in the Pyramid as my guests in the Royal Apartments," Daenerys said.

"You are most gracious," Arianne said with a bow.

"It is my pleasure. I have some matters to attend too up in my Solar, so I will see you for dinner tonight. Missandei will show you to your chambers," Daenerys said.

"Thank You your Grace, but I need to go make sure our men and luggage are settled first," Ser Gerold said.

"Of course Ser Gerold. Captain Naharis and Ser Jorah will escort you to your men and then up to the Royal Apartments," She said. Jorah descended from his spot and motioned for Gerold to follow him and the three men left the throne room.

Missandei then approached Arianne and said with a smile, "Please follow me Princess." Arianne nodded in return. Missandei then lead her out the same way that Daario had lead Gerold.

Once her guests had left the room. Daenerys stood up and motioned for Barristan to follow her. They walked to her private lift and headed up to her solar. Once there she walked over to a decanter and poured herself a glass of wine. She took a sip and then turned to the older man and asked, "What really happened at Harrenhal? Did my brother really abduct Lyanna Stark?."

Barristan was sat down at her council table. He took a moment to compose his thoughts and then said, "Harrenhal was the spark that lit the fuse that would become Robert's Rebellion. Lords from all over the Seven Kingdoms where there to compete. Westeros had not seen a gathering that large in years. Perhaps centuries. From the far reaches of the North to the southernmost corner of Dorne they came seeking fortune and glory. The final tilt was between Rhaegar and myself. Rhaegar won and gave Lyanna Stark a crown of blue winter roses and named her Queen of Love and Beauty."

Daenerys eyes widened slightly and said, "Blue Winter Roses?"

"Yes. Apparently they are roses the color of Frost. They're a rare flower that grows in the North. To this day I have no idea where Rhaegar procured them for," Barristan said.

"How do they smell?" she asked.

Barristan shrugged and said, "I never had the opportunity to smell them Your Grace. But from what I heard they give off a sweet fragrance and that Lady Lyanna was very fond of them. May I ask why Your Grace?"

Daenerys took another sip of wine and said, "During my time in Qarth, the Warlocks stole my children. When I went to get them back at the House of the Undying, I experienced...visions. One of them was of the Wall. I went through the wall and found a hut with Drogo and Rhaego on the other side. After I said my farewells to them and I turned back and approached the Wall. As I got closer, a chink of ice fell off revealing a blue winter rose and it gave off a strong but sweet fragrance." Daenerys then shook her head and said, "Forgive me Ser Barristan for interrupting. Please continue."

Barristan nodded and then continued, "Naturally the crowd was stunned. To pass over one's wife to crown someone else? Never in my life had I experienced a silence so defining as that day when everyone looked on in shock."

"Why did he do it?" she asked. "Was he truly unhappy with Princess Elia? Viserys used to say if Elia had made him happy, he never would have fallen for Lyanna's spell." She said.

"Elia was a kind and loving woman, and they seemed more than content than your typical political marriage. But what Ser Gerold said is true, seductress is not a term that would be associated with Ladies of the North. Especially the She-Wolf of Winterfell. She was beautiful no doubt. But not amazingly so. To be honest Your Grace, I was surprised that she looked the way she did. All the rumors that I had heard at the time was that she was a bit of wild youth who prefered breeches to dresses, and swordplay to stitching," he said.

He paused and then added, "To this day I always ask myself what did he see in her. What must have happened in those ten days for him to fall for her. It was not like she was off flirting with other nobles. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon at the time, and even than she spent most of her time with her brothers and their bannerman Holland Reed. One of my biggest regrets in life was not beating your brother at the Joust that day. Would have things gone differently had I won and named another Queen of Love and Beauty? Sadly what's done is done."

"Whom would you named Queen of Love and Beauty Ser Barristan?" she asked.

Barristan was silent for a moment and then answered, "Ashara Dayne."

Daenerys nodded and did not push the question further. She then said, "Thank You Ser Barristan for speaking the truth to me on this. For years all I had to go by was what Viserys had told me. Part of me had always known that what he had told me of my Family and the events of the Rebellion were biased, but at the same time it can be hard to accept new information. Especially when it paints a different picture of someone you loved or hated."

"Your welcome Your Grace. Now if you would excuse I need to see how the new recruits are doing," he said. He then turned around and headed for the door. But he then stopped and asked, "May I speak freely Your Grace?"

"Of course Ser Barristan. Speak freely," she said.

"Regardless of what you've heard of them from Viserys or others, The Starks were honorable and good. Especially Ned Stark. He was not Robert's dog. He nearly broke his friendship with Robert after what happened to Elia and her children. The Starks and the North suffered more than most during the Rebellion. Especially Ned. He lost his Father, his brother, his sister and ended up marrying his brother's betrothed instead of the woman he loved. I'm not asking you to forgive him for his role to usurping your Family. But all I ask is that when we return that you treat them fairly and try to see where they're coming from," he then gave a small bow and left the room.

Daenerys sat in the room all alone. She took a sip from her glass and then walked over to the balcony to overlook the city. The sun was at its peak and it was warm with a nice breeze. She began to go over what Barristan had told her. But her mind kept going back to the crown of Blue Winter Roses and her vision of the Blue Winter Rose in the wall of ice.

Gerold entered Arianne's chambers as she was unpacking some of her personal belongings. He looked around the chambers and nodded. It was a spacious apartment with a large solar and spacious bedroom complete with its own private balcony overlooking Meereen. He walked out to the balcony and took in the view. It reminded him of looking out from one of Starfall's towers as a child. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down in a chair and watched Arianne unpack.

"Quite the view we have don't you agree Princess?" he asked. Arianne ignored him which made Gerold frown slightly. "If you're upset about earlier, don't be. I apologized and was forgiven. Water under the bridge," he said.

Arianne sharply turned around and said, "Upset? You think I'm upset? Try livid Gerold. I had to restrain myself from slapping you right then and there. Yes what she said was absurd but your utter lack of self control and decorum was insulting. We are here to befriend the Dragon Queen. Not insult her."

"We are here to judge the Dragon Queen. If she proves to be the just leader she claims then we will pledge to her," he said. "And if I do say so myself our conversation in Throne Room went rather well," he said.

"You've gone mad Gerold if you think that went well," Arianne replied.

"If she really wanted, she could have executed me on the spot. The Mad King or Viserys would have, but she didn't. She showed mercy, humility and strength. It's small but it's a start. I had planned to do something during dinner, but this worked out even better," he said. He looked to see Arianne just standing looking at him like was in fact mad, "She needs us Arianne. All of her information on Westeros comes from out of date, poorly biased or absurd sources. IF she shows up in Westeros now it would be folly. Sure she could follow in The Conqueror's footsteps, but that would win her no loyalty. Only fear."

Arianne walked over to him and stared into his dark violet eyes and stated, "Ser Gerold, you will not pull any more stunts like this again. Regardless of your intent and the outcome, you will consult me before you try any other "tests" of the Queen. If you pull a stunt like this again, I'll feed you to her Dragons myself." She then paused and said, "Now go get yourself ready, we'll be dining with the Queen tonight. Your chambers on on the other side of my solar."

Gerold rose up from the chair and stood up straight to his full height, almost a foot taller than Arianne, and said, "As you wish Princess Arianne." he then turned around and left her bedroom.

Arianne sighed and walked over to where Gerold had been sitting. She reached over to the wine vase and poured herself a drink. She sat in silence until she heard a soft voice from door asked, "Is everything alright Princess?"

Arianne looked up and saw a young girl standing in the door to her chambers. She smiled and said, "Everything is fine Lyla. Ser Gerold was just...being Ser Gerold. Do not concern yourself with him."

Lyla was a Norvosi girl that Arianne had brought with her as a handmaiden. She was a kind girl of ten and six and the only daughter of one of her mother's cooks. She was a hard worker who wanted to see the world. Her Mother had been supportive and excited if not a little reluctant to see her only daughter leave. But the idea of serving as a handmaiden to a Princess would give her many options and opportunities of a better life.

"What do you think of Meereen?" Arianne asked.

"It's amazing. With your permission, I would like to go out to the markets to look around," she asked.

"Of Course. I'll send two guards with you and take Maya, but be careful. Also if you wouldn't mind see if there are any Dornish ships in port. I need to send a correspondence to Mother to tell her we've arrived in one piece. I'd would recommend sending a letter to your Mother as well. SHe must be worried sick. And be back before dark and report back anything that seems interesting." she answered. "Do you feel homesick at all?" she asked.

"I feel that I should but I don't. Isn't that wrong?" Lyla asked.

Arianne smiled and said, "When I was a little girl, my Uncle Oberyn was always traveling around the Seven Kingdoms or Essos. When I was ten I asked him why. He told me that we live is a big beautiful world and most people live and die in a small corner of it without seeing the rest. He told that the world would be a better place if more people traveled."

"Do you believe that Princess?"

Arianne was silent and then said, "I think I do. Now you better get going. Also tell the girls I will be in here taking a rest if they need me. It's been a long journey."

"Of Course. And thank you again Princess!" Lyla replied and then she left.

Arianne then got up from her chair and closed the door to her bed chambers. She then walked over to the feather bed and lied down to rest.

Gerold entered his chamber to find his personal maid Jayna unpacking his luggage.

"There's a fresh pitcher of lemonwater ready for you Gerold," Jayna said as she placed his clothes in the closets.

"Thank you Jayna," Gerold said. Jayna was an older woman in her early forties who had served the Dayne family for years. She had come to Starfall from Lys as a lady's maid for his late mother Talia. When his mother passed away, she had entered his personal service as opposed to his younger brother Eldric's.

He poured himself a glass and took a sip. "Jayna what would I do without you?" he asked.

"Rotting in a ditch somewhere would be my guess," she answered.

"You have me there," Gerold said with a chuckle. "Did you pick out something appropriate for me to wear tonight? I am to be dining with the Queen."

"The tunic your mother made for you is ready. I wish you would wear it more; your mother and I worked hard on it all those years ago! Plus white really is much more your color than black. You take this whole "Darkstar" name too far if you ask me," she said.

"Perhaps but at least "Darkstar" is my own," he said.

"When we return you should ask to take the trials, House Dayne has been without a Sword of the Morning for too long," she stated.

"And forever live in Uncle Arthur's shadow? I'd rather be the Darkstar," Gerold scoffed.

Jayna shook her head and said, "One day Gerold you'll realize that we are all apart of some legacy larger than ourselves. From Aegon the Conqueror to Queen Nymeria to even your Uncle Arthur, they were all apart of a legacy greater than themselves."

"Where's Uther?" Gerold asked changing the subject. Uther Sand was Jayna's younger sisters bastard with Lord Qorgyle of Sandstone.

"He's off doing his duty as a squire, plus I think he wants to watch the Unsullied train. He heard many stories of them in Lys growing up with my sister," she said.

"I remember when I first saw the Unsullied when I squired for Prince Oberyn, they are impressive," Gerold stated.

"Your bath is ready by the way," Jayna replied as she laid his evening dinner clothes out.

Gerold nodded and began disrobing. He then entered the bathroom and got in the large black stone stub that was built into the wall. The water was very warm and it helped loosen a knot that was forming in his neck. He closed his eyes and then called out to Jayna, "How much gold do we have left?"

Jayna walked into the washroom and sat on one of the changing benches and begun resewing one of the purple stars on his silk tunic. "Between you and the Princess more than enough for our needs. Lady Mellario was quite generous with the allowance she gave to the Princess when we departed Norvos. But if you're inquiring about your individual finances, we are fine. Though I would not be against making some some business investments here or there or engage in some of the lucrative activities you indulged in during our time in Norvos," she answered.

"Indeed. I sent Lennox and Marshal out earlier to get a lay of the city," he said.

"A wise move," she said. After a minute or two of silence, "How long do you imagine the Dragon Queen will stay in Meereen?" She asked.

"No idea. But from what she said she intends to rule and make Slaver's Bay a better place. I would imagine a year or two. Essos is an amazing place to be sure, but I wish to live my life and die in Westeros."

Later that day Arianne and Gerold dined with the Queen in her private dining room. They had a wide variety of dishes like spiced lamb, honey peppered chicken and lemon cakes. Truly it was a meal for royalty. After dinner the three adjourned themselves to the Queen's drawing rooms for after dinner drinks. They had talked for sometime getting a feel for each other over a variety of topics.

Gerold took a sip of a Lysine Lemonwine and said, "The food was exquisite Your Grace. The spiced lamb was incredible."

"It's a Dothraki recipe with spices from Qarth," Daenerys said.

"Perhaps the Dothraki should give up raiding and pillaging to partake in the culinary arts," Princess Arianne said with a chuckle.

"Forgive me Your Grace, Princess but Ser Barristan requested my presence in the training yard early tomorrow so I will take my leave of you tonight. Good night." he said with a small bow and then left the Queen's drawing room.

"I must say you have made an interesting choice in a paramore," Daenerys said.

"So I have been told many a time by my cousins and mother; but unfortunately I have been cursed with a thirst for handsome knights," Arianne said with a shrug.

"You would have liked my brother then. Cruel as he was...but he was handsome," Daenerys said with a chuckle.

Arianne laughed and took a sip from her wine. She then said, "Maybe. But as they say "better the devil you know than the devil you don't". That and despite the many arguments we've had over the last couple years; he's never laid a hand on me in anger. Unless I wanted him too of course." She was silent for a moment before adding, "Gerold...we have an understanding. We know that if we wanted more we could have it. He's an anointed Knight from our most loyal house of bannermen. More than ideal qualifications for being the royal consort to the ruler of Dorne. I think we've both have thought what a future might entail...but at the same time we both are quite content with the status quo."

"I see. So then tell me how would you rate him as a bed warmer?" Daenerys asked.

Arianne chuckled and said, "Quite good I must say. I've indulged a bit here or there while we've been in Essos, and sadly he tops them all." She then took another sip of her wine and then asked, "So tell me Your Grace, how long have you let Captain Naharis warm your bed?"

"For about a moon's turn or so. I will admit the only man I can compare him too was Drogo. And well as good as it felt later on...how it all began often stains my memories of our time together." she said sadly. She then paused for a moment to think. She then added, "Captain Naharis has proven to be a useful tool and toy. His adaptability is his greatest asset."

"As someone with a tad bit of experience in the realm of paramore's; I would pass on this advice that my Uncle passed onto me: be honest. Honesty is really the key to any stable relationship. If you're honest with them about the state of the relationship and where it may or may not be headed it makes the whole process smoother. It makes it easier to say good bye or it makes it easier to take the next step forward," Arianne said.

"Do you see a future with yourself and Ser Gerold?" Daenerys asked.

"I've certainly thought about it. And I'll be honest in saying sometimes it feels like an inevitability that one day we'll see ourselves standing in front of a septon saying our vows. And I vow by the Seven that there are days where I feel like we should just get it over and done with. But then I realize I enjoy how we are now and I am content. Plus he's very fun to tease," Arianne answered.

The next morning found Gerold walking into the training yard to find Ser Barristan giving some pointers to his squire Uther. Uther was a lad of ten and two with sandy brown hair that he wore pulled back and tied in a ponytail with a piece of leather. He was hardworking and loyal though he did come with a bit of attitude that made things entertaing every now and then.

Barristan looked up as he saw Gerold approach and said, "Ahh Ser Gerold. Good morning."

Uther turned around and then said, "Good morning Ser."

"Good morning to you Ser Barristan. And same to you Uther. Though I must say I am rather a bit hurt for it almost looks like you aim to replace my teachings for that of Ser Barristan's," Gerold said with a slight frown.

Uther's eyes shot open and he began to stutter slightly, " Of course n-not Ser Gerold! I…was practicing the short sword moves motions you taught me and Ser Barristan was watching and offered to help. I swear it!"

Gerold chuckled and put his hand on the lad's shoulder, "That's good to hear. Though I would not blame you for wanting to squire for Ser Barristan. I know plenty of full fledged knights back home that would give up their castle to squire for the chance to squire for him." Uther nodded and then Gerold said, "By the way Uther, Lyla asked if you would escort her to the markets. I gave her my approval so off you go."

Uther smiled for he taken a slight fancy to Arianne's newest handmaiden and nodded, "Of course Ser Gerold!" He then turned around and gave a slight bow to Barristan and said, "Thank You Ser for your instruction."

Barristan nodded and said, "Anytime lad." This caused Uther to smile and he dashed off out of the yard. "He's a good lad. Lord's Qorgyle must have faith in the boy if he let him squire for you."

"I mostly took him on as a favor to my former governess. He's her younger sister's son. Spent half his time in Lys with his mother and the other half at Sandstone," Gerold said.

"That so. What made you decide to train him with a short sword as opposed to a longsword?" Barristan asked.

"Uther is more adapt with a bow than a blade. I had thought of training him in some basic dagger combat in case a foe got close, but with his knack for marksmanship I don't think he'll have much need for it. Plus a little scorpion venom on your arrowheads and blades makes for a great equaliser," Gerold smirked.

Barristan frowned slightly, "They say poison is a woman's weapon. Unbecoming of a knight."

"Tell that to the Viper. He used to go on and on about how in war and the fighting pits you should never forsake an extra assurance to victory. Plus the scorpion is the sigil of his Father's house; and that family does have a history with poisons. But that's a debate for another time. Last night you requested a spar, and I've not forgotten how you dehorsed me at the King's Tourney's those years ago," Gerold said.

Gerold walked over to the rack of training weapons to choose his blade. After a minuet or so of delegation he picked up a bastard sword and walked back to the center of the yard. Barristan already had his training longsword ready.

Gerold squared his shoulders and bent his knees a bit to form a solid stance as he lifted the blade out in front of him with both hands gripped on the blade.

"Now that's a stance I've not seen in a long time. Though I find it a bit odd to see it used with a bastard sword as opposed to a great sword," Barristan said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

Gerold didn't say anything but he knew what Barristan was referring too. The stance that he took now was the basic sword stance taught to all those from House Dayne who aspired to one day be the next Sword of the Morning. And now doubt Barristan had seen his Uncle assume a similar stance countless times.

"En Garde," Gerold said as he focused his eyes on his opponent.

To his surprise Barristan attacked first. Gerold was taken back and was forced to parry blow after blow. " _Seven Hells! It's like he hasn't lost a step."_ Gerold thought to himself as he parried a blow and began a counter attack. But his attacks were parried easily.

And so they danced with their waltz being three beats of attack, parry and counterattack. But as they continued Gerold noticed that despite his earlier thought that Ser Barristan was not losing a step, the old knight seemed to be moving slower.

" _I've got him,"_ Gerold thought to himself. He parried Barristan's current blow with a little extra effort pushing Barristan back a bit. Gerold then swung his sword back behind his head and then brought his blade down in a finishing blow hoping the force would knock Barristan to the ground.

But instead of defending the blow, much to Gerold's surprise Barristan spun horizontally out of the way of the sword. Gerold's blade crashed with the ground and as he absorbed the shock he felt Barristan's blade underneath his chin.

Gerold let out a breath and said, "I yield."

Barristand lowered his blade and walked over to the bench that held a water skin and took a long drink. "The Falling Star was a wise choice for a finishing blow. Though you chose the wrong opponent to use it against. Gods know how many times I've seen Arthur use that move to win a fight. Actually that move I used to counter was his idea. He came up with it years ago," Barristan said.

Gerold clenched his jaw and picked up the sword he had dropped. He returned it to the weapons rack and walked back and sat next to Barristan. The two sat in silence as Barristan caught his breath.

"If we had continued for very much longer, I would not have had the energy to counter and would have ended up flat on my arse," Barristan said with a chuckle. Gerold was silent but nodded. "I'm sure you've heard this countless times to point that it probably drives you mad, but you do move like him. Like Arthur," he added.

Gerold snorted in response which caused Barristan to chuckle. "All of us have gone through what you're going through Gerold. Trying to stand out from the shadow of someone else. And as much as you might hate me for saying this it needs to be said: let it go for it holds you back," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gerold asked.

"Because you need to hear it. And I need you to become better than you are right now," Barristand said. He was silent for a moment and then said, "I'm getting old Ser Gerold and I cannot protect Her Grace forever. Despite her Bloodriders, her Unsullied or her Dragons...Daenerys needs a proper Queensguard to protect her. It is my hope that one day you will take up that duty and I will be able to proudly call you brother as I did your Uncle," he said.

Gerold wanted to laugh. Him join the Queenguard and forever be compared to Arthur? It was laughable. But he held back his laughter because he could tell Barristan was serious."I am honored that you think so highly of me Ser Barristan that one day I would wear a white cloak, but I am a Son of Dorne. And Dorne will always be where my true loyalties lay. And besides I don't think I could keep your vow of celibacy," he said.

"I hope one day Ser Gerold you will reconsider. Regardless of my offer, I would most appreciate your assistance in training some would be knights tomorrow. I think the lads would be thankful to have someone younger help teaching them," Barristand said. He stood up gave Gerold a nod and then left the training yard leaving Gerold alone with his thoughts.

The Great Pyramid of Meereen

Queen Daenerys Solar

Late 300 AL

Weeks had passed since their arrival in Meereen and both Arianne and Gerold found ways to occupy their time. For Gerold he helped Barristan train new recruits as well as helped Daario and the Unsullied with their city patrols. The city was currently peaceful but it was easy to tell that city was a powder keg waiting to blow. And one wrong move would set the city ablaze. Arianne on the hand quickly fellow into the position of advisor to the Queen and ambassador to Dorne. Shortly after their arrival they had received a missive from Prince Doran stating that she was represent Dorne with the honor and dignity of a Princess and no formal declarations of support were to be given until they arrived in Westeros or per his decree. The message also came with ill tidings for Ser Gerold. His father Aaron had passed away due to an illness and his younger brother Edric had become Lord of Starfall. As one would imagine this had not gone over well with Gerold, to the point where he actually slept in his own chambers for a week. When he did return to his Princess's chambers he appeared to be his old self, but was a bit more cynical and bitter.

Today a ship from Dorne had come with a missive from Sarella Sand. She gave an initial read and then headed straight for Daenerys solar. The Unsullied guards opened the door for her and she walked to find Daenerys sitting at her desk going over reports with her attendant Missandei.

"Am I interrupting anything Your Grace?" she asked.

Daenerys looked up and said, "Yes but I do need a break from these reports. You have something for me?"

"Interesting news from home via my cousin Sarella," Arianne said.

Daenerys mood brightened and said, "Please sit and tell me. Would you care for some wine?"

Arianne smiled and sat down in one of the cushion chairs in her solar. Daenerys followed her and Missandei brought them some wine. Taking the glass from her she said, "Thank you Missandei."

"So what is going on back in our homeland Arriane," she asked.

"Well let's just say it's not a good time to have a wedding that's for sure," Arianne said in which caused her to receive a quizzical look from Daenerys. She took a sip of her wine and then said, "Apparently a month or so ago Robb Stark led his armies to the Twins to see his Uncle Edmure Tully marry Walder Frey's daughter Roslin. It was an attempt to mend fences with the Freys. He was originally supposed to marry one of the Frey girls but ended up marrying a girl from Volantis. Everything was going well until the band started playing the "Rains of Castamere", and in act of betrayal Walder along with Roose Bolton killed Robb Stark, killed his wife and unborn babe and slit his mother's throat, and then slaughtered his men. For their roles in what they're calling the Red Wedding, the Lannisters have made Roose Bolton Warden of the North and named Walder Frey Lord of the Riverlands."

The room was dead silent. Arianne observed the shocked expressions on Daenerys and Missandei faces. "When I read the note when it arrived I was just as shocked as well. To blatantly disregard Guet Rights, to murder those you shared bread and salt with. Its unheard of. I know Westeros and Essos have different customs in many things, but from what I've seen Guest Right is held just as sacred over here.."

It took a moment for Daenerys to give a response. "To do something like that is unthinkable. The Starks might have helped in overthrowing my family but even then...this is disgusting. The Freys, Boltons and the Lannisters are just as bad as the Good Masters that infested this city. Are there any Starks left?"

"Sansa Stark has been forced into a sham wedding with Tyrion Lannister. Arya Stark is missing but presumed dead. Bran and Rickon, their youngest boys, died when the Ironborn seized Winterfell and put it to the torch," Arianne said.

Daenerys shook her head in disbelief. "So the wolves are gone then," she said.

"Well there is Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow. Though he did take the Black like his uncle Benjen Stark, though according to sources Benjen Stark went missing beyond the Wall a couple years past. Though the only thing that can release a man of the Night's Watch is death...it has been said that a King could release a man from his vows. Though I can't say whether it has ever occurred or not," Arianne said. "Though tragic as this sounds it does actually present with you with an opportunity. Provided the Boltons have not been overthrown by the time your return to Westeros, releasing Jon Snow from his vows might be the key to the North."

"Perhaps," Daenerys said. She then said, "Any other news?"

"Well apparently the Lannisters have suffered a tragic wedding as well. My uncle Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand were present to see Joffrey die at his own wedding feast. Apparently someone poisoned his wine with The Strangler. The current suspects are Sansa Stark, who has disappeared suspiciously and her husband Tyrion Lannister who is in custody. I imagine a trial will happen soon if it hasn't already happened. Now despite this might be considered good news this might not be as good as you think. Joffrey according to what my cousin told me was a spoiled cruel boy who was not loved by anyone other than his Mother. He also clashed with his Hand Tywin on more than one occasion. Now his younger brother Tommen is King, who is a timid boy. Easier to control," Arianne stated.

Daenerys took a sip from her wine and said, "You bring up some good points Arianne. Tywin Lannister is the real threat, not his grandchildren. The Lannisters loose him, they will be finished." She then paused and added "Sadly with the way things are going here I cannot act on anything. But thank you for Arianne for keeping me informed."

"My pleasure Your Grace," Arianne stated.

The Docks of Meereen

The Dornish Ship Pheonix

Early 301 AL

It was a warm mid morning when _The Phoenix_ docked at the port of Meereen. _The Phoenix_ was a private sailing ship owned by House Gray but was not flying the Gray sigil on the sails.

From the bow of the _Phoenix_ stood Sarella Sand. She took in the ocean breeze as she watched the men tie up the mooring lines. She heard footsteps behind and she turned around and found Lord Nate Grey standing there.

Nate was a man of average height and brown hair. He smiled and said, "Almost feels like home doesn't it?"

"Indeed. But i've always felt home on ships, a gift from my Mother I assume. So it feels like I've never left," she said with a smile. Her smile straightened out and she asked, "How is Elia?"

"She's up and packing her things," he said. "I granted the men one night of shore leave but not to be out too late so we can leave on the morrow."

"Good. I hate to do this to her after what just happened. But she'll be safe with Arianne and even Darkstar has enough honor to not harm a child. I fear that things will be unpleasant in Dorne for a time. It might be cruel for us to take her away from Ellaria, but it will keep her out of the crosshairs," replied Sarella.

"My Lord, we've cleared customs. You're free to go ashore," the Captain yell from across deck.

"Thank You Captain. Get Lady Elia's things ready and find us transportation to the Great Pyramid," he said.

"Yes My Lord!" the Captain replied.

Gerold was walking back to the Great Pyramid with a group of his men concluding one of their routine sweeps of the city. Things around the Pyramid were getting tense. Drogon had flown off on his own and apparently burnt the daughter of a shepherd to death. The sight and the smell had kept him up that night. In response Daenerys elected to chain up the other two below the Pyramid. The to top it all off, prior to that Jorah Mormont got caught for spying on her years ago and was exiled under the penalty of death. The Pyramid had been a solemn place.

As he approached the Pyramid he saw a group of armed men escorting a cart. What surprised him was the men bearing the Phoenix of House Grey on their shields. As he got closer he realized that they were escorting their lord Nate Grey and that with him were Sarella and Elia Sand.

He then shouted, "You're a long way home from the nest Nate" The three turned their heads and watched as he approached them. Nate smirked and approached him. Gerold smirked back and said, "Forgive me its Lord Grey now. I'm know I'm a year or so late. But I'm sorry for your parents."

"Better late than never Darkstar, but thank you," he said. Gerold then saw Sarella lead Elia by the hand toward them.

"Lady Sarella, Lady Elia welcome to Meereen," he said with a mini bow.

"Ser Gerold we need to speak to my cousin as soon as possible. The situation in Dorne is grave," Sarella said.

Gerold nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They followed him up into the Pyramid and up to the Royal Apartments. Once the door to her solar was open and Elia saw Arianne. She rushed in and jumped into her lap. She then buried her head into Arianne's shoulder and started sobbing.

"Elia what are you doing here? What's wrong?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her youngest cousin. Then she looked up and saw Gerold standing there flanked by Nate and Sarella. Arianne stood up and took the sobbing Elia to her bedroom to sooth her

Several minutes later Arianne stormed into the solar and said, "What in the seven hells is going on?" She then looked too Sarella and Nate and said, "Elia just cried herself to sleep she was so upset. What are you two doing here? What is going on?"

"Arianne. Father is dead," Sarella said sadly.

"What?" both Arianne and Gerold said outloud. Gerold then looked toward Nate who only shook his head in confirmation.

"Explain Sarella," Arianne said as she sat down on one of the couches.

"As you know from my last missive, Father was in King's Landing for the royal wedding but then Joffrey was poisoned. They accused the Imp with murder. They had a trail but it was clear that Cersei had bribed the witnesses. So the Imp demanded Trial by Combat. Cersei chose Gregor Clegane The Mountain as her champion," Sarella said.

"He didn't," Gerold said.

Sarella looked at him and nodded and said, "He did. According to his squire Daemon...he had The Mountain beat. Dead to rights. He had him on the ground with the spear in his chest. But you know Father...he wanted a confession on what happened to Aunt Elia. The Mountain managed to knock him on the ground and rolled on top of him gouged out his eyes and then crushed his skull."

Arianne eyes went wide as she heard this. She looked to Gerold and his face was blank. He then turned and headed to his chambers. Arianne then looked toward Nate and gave the motion to go follow him. Nate nodded and then followed after Gerold.

She then got up and went over to where Sarella was sitting and embraced her. "I'm so sorry Sarella," she said softly as tears formed in her eyes. Sarella hugged her back and closed her eyes as tears started to form too.

Gerold stood on his balcony looking at the city. He heard Nate follow behind him out on the balcony. He then said without looking in an imitation of Oberyn, "Don't get cocky Darkstar. If you get cocky you will die." He then looked to Nate and said, "How many times did he tell us that when he took us to Essos those years ago?"

"Quite a few times if I recall," Nate said.

"And yet the dumb fool couldn't take his own advice," Gerold said. He then chuckled darkly, "Ironic really."

Nate glared and said, "Show the Prince some respect Gerold. He was like a Father to us."

"To you perhaps. He loved you, but he never cared for me," he said. "You should have seen the smirk on his face when Prince Doran told me I was to accompany Arianne to Norvos and how I was suspended from my birthright of Starfall. I wasn't even able to go home for my Father's funeral," he added.

Nate's eyes softened and said, "Prince Oberyn and I were there for the funeral. We made sure he took his place among the stars with your ancestors. He told me after the funeral that you should have been there for this, he showed remorse for what happened."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better Nate?" Gerold asked.

Nate then turned to look out on the city and said, "For years I hoped to the Seven that the two of you would cease your hostelites with one another. I always hoped we would all be family one day. But my hopes were for naught. So what do you feel Gerold: regret or relief."

Gerold then looked out on the city and began to think. How did he feel about the Viper's death? The Prince had made his time as his squirehood and fostering a less than joyous affair. He should be happy that the fool was dead. He should be laughing that after all those years of being told not to get be overconfident; that it was overconfidence that did in the Viper. Yet he felt no relief and no joy, he felt only anger and regret.

The two stood in silence for several minutes before Gerold spoke. "Regret." Nate then turned to him and was about to speak but Gerold continued, "I feel regret that Dorne lost its Prince to his his thirst for revenge. And I regret not having the chance to be the one to defeat the Red Viper. As much as you wished for some form of understanding to happen between Prince Oberyn and myself; it was never going to happen. I will mourn the loss of Dorne's favorite son but that is it. He chose his fate."

Again there was silence but then Gerold asked, "How did your Lady Wife take the news?"

To his surprise Nate chuckled, "About as well as you actually. She was angry that her Father would be so careless. Also we haven't actually wed yet...i'm still waiting for a yes or a no actually."

"She'll come around. Snakes do not often escape from a bird's talon's once caught," Gerold said. "So whose idea was it to bring Elia here?"

"My idea actually. And one of my better ones and luckily for me both Prince Doran and Lady Ellaria consented. I fear things are going to get bloody when we return," he said.

Gerold made the motion for him to follow him and the two went back inside. Gerold then poured the two of them each a glass of lemonwater and gestured for Nate to sit down. Nate sat down and took the cup and took a drink.

"What is the state of Dorne right now?" Gerold asked.

"On the tip of a dagger. Many of the Lords wanted to join in during the War of the Five Kings, but Doran told them to stay put. Now with Oberyn's death and his reluctance to do anything….the Lords and smallfolk are losing faith in him," Nate said sadly.

"And what do they think of Trystane?" Gerold asked.

"Not highly I'm afraid. They do not enjoy him galavanting around the Water Gardens with Princess Myrcella," Nate added.

"And what do they think of Arianne? And how many know that we are here?"

"She has support. She's always had support. And as for which Lords know you're here? The important ones. Lord Qorgyle, Lord Blackmont, Lord Gargalen, Lord Uller, Lord Yronwood, Lord Manwoody, Lady Allyrion, and of course your brother," He added.

"If Arianne were return home and challenge her Father for the Spearthrone, would any of them rally to her cause," He asked.

Nate took another sip and said, "Hard to say really. Depends on what her platform is. If it's just pure vengeance for Oberyn than no doubt House Uller and House Allyrion would flock to her. I can't say much for the rest. Even the more patient Houses like Blackmont or Qorgyle are getting anxious."

"What about my brother?" Gerold said.

"Edric is still coming into his own as a Lord. Even when you were sent to Essos, he still never expected to be Lord of Starfall. He figured you would be gone a year or so at most. Your Aunt Allyria has been helping run the castle," he said.

"I thought she would have married Beric Dondarrion by now," Gerold replied.

"Lord Dondarrion disappeared into the Riverlands years ago after Ned Stark sent him after The Mountain. No one has seen him since. And neither your late father Aaron nor your brother Edric has made any attempt to find a suitable match for her," Nate added.

"I see," Gerold answered.

Allyria Dayne was the youngest of the previous four Dayne children. The eldest being Gerold's father Aaron then followed by Arthur, then his aunts Ashara and Allyria. Allyria was little over a decade older than he was. While never close with Aunt; he and Allyria were at least cordial with one another. And they did when he was younger reminisce on how they each lived in the shadows of someone else. Arthur for him and Ashara for her. He was surprised though, even though she in her mid thirties she was still a great beauty.

"And what side would you take Nate," Gerold asked after reminiscing about his Aunt.

Again Nate was quiet. But after a few moments he said, "I would choose whomever would give Dorne a brighter future. Prince Doran has ruled us justly for many years and we could all learn from his patience. But sooner or later we must be the ones to decide the fate of Dorne."

"Always the diplomat," Gerold said with a smirk.

"Someone has to be the champion for cooperation and dialogue. Despite history and our own personal experience saying otherwise, bloodshed cannot always solve all the problems of the world," Nate said firmly.

Later that evening after introductions had made to the Queen, Gerold laid on his bed in silk sleeping clothes looking up at the stone ceiling lost in thought. He didn't even notice Arianne open the door and climb into bed with him.

"How is Elia?" Gerold asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Better but she needs some rest the poor thing," Arianne said sadly.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" he asked somewhat coldly.

"Perhaps, but then neither of us would get any sleep if I stayed with her. We've become co-dependent Gerold," Arianne said.

"It seems that way," he answered.

She rolled over onto her side to face and said, "I know you and Uncle were like oil and water, but I think in your own twisted way you loved him."

"And what makes you think that Princess," he said.

"Because if you truly did hate my Uncle; you would have come to my chambers to console me in my grief by fucking me like a beast. And yet here I am, in your chambers consoling you and you are as silent as a desert night," She said.

'Good night Princess," Gerold said as he rolled over to his side away from her blew out the candle by his bedside. The only light in the room now came from the city itself through his balcony.

The chamber was silent and soon enough she heard Gerold soft snoring. Arianne tried closing her eyes but the thoughts of her Uncle and Dorne plagued her mind preventing her from sleep.

" _Sarella and Nate fear that Dorne is on the brink of civil war. Sarella says that Ellaria has the support of the most of the Lord's, and that Father's power and influence wanes daily. Blood will be shed. That much is certain. But whose side do I take? Father or Ellaria's? The smart thing to do is wait to see who wins, but sometimes the smart thing to do is not the right thing to do. The Stranger take me and The Mother forgive me for what I must do!"_ She then silently got up from the best and left Gerold's chamber.

Once in her solar she went to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

 _Ellaria,_

 _My heart goes out to you during this time. Learning of Oberyn's death has rocked me to my core. I always loved Oberyn. He was as much of a Father to me as my own. I can't even imagine what you and the girls are feeling right now. I vow by the Old Gods and the New to protect Elia while she is under my care. No harm will come to her._

 _And it is with a heavy heart that I must say this, please be patient. Dorne's vengeance will come. Queen Daenerys will pacify Slaver's Bay soon, and when she comes she will bring Fire and Blood. I swear it. I have seen her Dragons. They are real. And they are fearsome. They will turn the Lannisters to ash. And then my Aunt, Uncle, and cousins spirits will be able to rest in peace._

 _I love my Father. Despite sending me to Essos and favoring Trystane as heir, I still love him. I know you and my cousins will no doubt clash with him over Oberyn's death. Sarella has told me that Father is losing support slowly but surely. And it is with the heaviest of hearts that I say this:_

 _I Princess Arianne of House Martell, eldest child to Prince Doran and heir to the Spearthrone of Dorne, do hereby give you the decree that should it become ABSOLUTELY necessary, you are to remove my father Prince Doran and my brother Prince Trystane from power. And you shall govern Dorne in my absence until my return to Dorne._

 _I do not make this decree lightly and I know the ramifications that could very well come out of this decision. But for the future of Dorne, we must all make choices that we don't agree with. All I ask is that you take consideration of a Daughter's love for her Father and Brother._

 _Till we meet again,_

 _Princess Arianne_

The City Streets of Meereen

Mid 301

Several weeks has passed since Sarella and Nate had brought Elia to Meereen. They had returned to Dorne with Arianne's letter the day after they arrived. They promised to send updates as quick as they could and would send merchant ships to Meereen as much as they could. And while the first few weeks things were peaceful enough. But soon enough the city was on edge. One of the Unsullied Commanders, White Rat, had been slayed by a member of the dissident group known as the Sons of the Harpies. The man who committed the murder was captured and was slated to have a fair trial, but one of the Queen's advisors named Mossador killed the man. Mossador than was publicly executed in front of a crowd which caused the public to riot.

And tensions in the streets had grown since. The Harpies began hit and run attacks on the Unsullied, and Second Son Patrols. Gerold had even lost two of his men to the Harpies. Gerold did not care in the slightest for the Second Sons or the Unsullied, but his men was another matter altogether. Their deaths were an insult to House Dayne, the soldier's families and most importantly they were an insult to him. And since that day, Gerold had become heavily involved in dealing with the Harpies.

And that's what had lead him to this little tea shop in the market of district of Meereen. He had done away with his usual garb of purple and black, and instead gone with a commoner tunic of brown with a grey cloak. He had armed himself with a pair of long daggers instead of his usual sword.

As he was about to walk in he heard bells start to ring and people start to flee in the streets. He turned around and saw Ser Barristan in the distant draw his sword and head off down the street. Electing to follow him he strode quickly after him with his hands on his daggers ready for anything. He followed him into the corner and was shocked to see a melee of a half a dozen Sons of the Harpy fighting Ser Barristan and what appeared to be Grey Worm with the bodies of several Unsullied on the ground.

Gerold took a moment to pause as he watched Ser Barristan dance amongst the harpies, men half his age and at their peak, and cut them down one by one. It was beautiful. Never had he seen a dance so elegant and graceful. The Harpies were not match for Barristan the Bold. But then he saw one of them try to attack Barristan from behind.

Acting on instinct from his time in the fighting pits, Gerold quickly picked up one of the fallen Unsullied spears and hurled it into the back on the Harpy. He quickly threw off his cloak and unsheathed his daggers and ran into the melee.

Two of the Harpies that had been attacking Ser Barristan noticed Gerold's arrival from the dying gasp of their comrade and charged at him. Gerold was quick to dodge their daggers, though he was slightly slow on parrying one attack and hit slashed him across the chest leaving a shallow cut. He rushed the attacker and jammed his dagger into the Harpies' gun and then headbutted the man in the head causing the Harpy to stumble backward. He then quickly grabbed the man and used his strength to toss him into one of the remaining Harpies that was attacking Ser Barristan. But as soon as he threw the man he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and saw that the Harpy had managed to lodge a small dirk into his shoulder. Barristan saw his opening and cut the two down. He then rushed over to where Gerold was as Gerold clenched his shoulder were he had been stabbed.

"Are you alright?" Barristan asked.

"I've lived through worse," Gerold grunted as he pulled the dirk out of his shoulder. "Grey Worm needs help." He added.

Barristan nodded and the two rushed over to help the Unsullied Commander up. Grey Worm had suffered critical wounds, and Barristan quickly cut some of the silk cloth from one of the dead harpies clothes to make a makeshift bandage for the stab wounds Grey Worm had received.

"We need to get him back to the Pyramid quickly," Barristan stated. And as providence would have it and patrol of a dozen Unsullied appeared and rushed over to them.

"Escort us back to the Pyramid now!," Gerold commanded. And the leader of the Patrol nodded and issued a command in High Valyrian to his men and they formed a barrier around the three men and led them back to the Pyramid.

Hours later Gerold laid on his bed shirtless and in his trousers in his chamber with bandages on his chest and on his shoulder. He was a bit drowsy from the small amount of milk of the poppy he had taken for the pain. His eyes were closed but he was awake with a dagger hidden under the pillow next to him.

The door to his Chamber opened up and in walked Arianne, Elia, Daenerys, and Daario. Gerold groaned as he sat up in bed and gave them a brief nod.

"Rest Ser Gerold. You need not sit up," Daenerys said.

"I'm fine Your Grace. The healers said I will make a full recovery, but will be sore for a few days," he said. He then asked, "How are Grey Worm and Ser Barristan."

"Ser Barristan is fine. A few cuts and scrapes like yourself. Grey Worm is in critical condition though, Missandei is attending to him" Daenerys answered. "Had you not intervened when you Ser Gerold; both Grey Worm and Ser Barristan would have died. I thank you for your service to Meereen. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," she added. "Now please excuse me, I have to go deal with the Masters" She then left the room with Daario accompanying behind her.

"Are you going to be ok Ser Gerold," Elia asked.

Gerold smirked and said, "I will be fine little one. I survived worse wounds from your Father during my time as his squire than these scrapes from the Harpies."

Elia nodded and said, "I'm glad. Papa and Mama would often say your were a bad person, but a bad person would have not saved Ser Barristan and Grey Worm. I'm glad to see they were wrong about you."

Gerold chuckled and said, "I'm sure your Father would be surprised as well. And thank you for your concern. Now would you be as kind to fetch my squire Uther for me?"

Elia nodded and said, "Of course." She then left the room leaving Gerold and Arianne alone.

"I think she's warming up to me," Gerold said.

"Perhaps," Arianne answered with a smile. She then sat down in the chair next to his bed and asked "What happened? I thought you were off to gather information, not engage the Harpies in a pit fight."

"Plans change. I saw Ser Barristan draw his sword and run off and curiosity got the better of me," he said. "But you should have seen him fight Arianne. It was like a dance. The only other man I've seen fight remotely similar was Oberyn. It was beautiful," he said.

Arianne shook her head and thought " _Men. There is nothing beautiful about killing."_ She then bent down and kissed him on the forehead and said, "Rest Gerold. The Queen will be needing the Darkstar soon."

The Great Pyramid of Meereen

Throne Room of Daenerys Targaryen

Late 302 AL

In the weeks that followed the attack on the Unsullied, a tentative peace had fallen on the city of Meereen. Whether it was from the news that the Queen had burnt one of the Good Masters alive, or her to decision to reopen the fighting pits and marry Hizdahr zo Loraq was anyone's guess. But it was not a genuine peace. It was the calm before the storm. The first winds came in the form of the return of Se Jorah Mormont who had brought with him Tyrion Lannister as a gift for the Queen. He was sent away again, but Daenerys kept Tyrion around. But all hell would break loose shortly afterword. During the grand reopening of the Pit of Dazznak, the Sons of the Harpies attacked. The Harpies would have won the day had it not been for the arrival of Drogon. Who after setting most of the Harpies on fire whisked the Queen to parts unknown. Many had died in the attack including Hizdahr.

The Queen's throne room felt more like a tomb than a throne room as a deathly quiet settled over the eight people who gathered in the room. Missandei, Arriane, Grey Worm, Barristan, Jorah, Daario, Tyrion and Gerold looked at each in other waiting to see who would speak first.

"Well today has certainly been eventfull," Tyrion stated.

'That's one way of putting it Lord Tyrion," Gerold said with a slight nod.

"We need to find her Grace immediately," Jorah said firmly.

"We? You were banished under penalty of death Ser Jorah. By Her Grace's orders I should execute you now," Barristan said with a glare.

Jorah was about to respond but Daario stepped in between the two and said, "This might be true. But let's not forget that it was Ser Jorah's actions that alerted us to the Harpies sneaking behind us. All judgement regarding Ser Jorah should wait till after we find the Queen." Barristan frowned but nodded.

"Captain Naharis is right. The only thing that matters is finding her Grace," Missandei said.

"I will go and find Queen Daenerys," Grey Worm stated.

"We need you hear to command the Unsullied," Arianne stated. She then looked to other seven and stated, "Missandei and myself should be able keep Meereen politically under control. Ser Gerold and Grey Worm will stay here to command our forces. No doubt the word of Her Grace's departures will reach the Harpie's benefactors. We will need to keep the city on high alert and martial law if need be. The combined efforts of Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Captain Naharis should be enough to find Her Grace."

"If I may be so bold to ask Princess Arianne, what about me?" Tyrion asked.

"No offense My Lord, but you do not seem much of a fighter," Darrio said.

"True, but I do happen to have a reputation of hacking men down by their knees with a battle axe," Tyrion said with a mirthful shrug.

"Now I'd pay to see that," Daario said with a chuckle. "But the point remains, Ser Jorah brought you here to advise the Queen. Time to see if you can live up to your reputation," he added.

"My cousin Sarella told me it was you who planned the defense of King's Landing against Stannis Baratheon. I have no doubt I will need your advice on keep this city enemies at bay. That's if you're willing to work with me? I must warn you now we do not have any wildfire caches to use against the Harpies" Arianne asked.

"The last Martell I trusted almost cost me my life," Tyrion said darkly. "But considering my options or the lack there off it appears I do not have much of a choice in the matter. I look forward to working with you Princess Arianne," Tyrion added with a smirk.

"And I you Lord Tyrion," Arianne answered.

 **Next Time on A Song of Suns and Stars** :

 _Working with a Lion. The Return of the Queen. The Arrival of Krakens. The Voyage Home._

SO when I started this chapter I thought to myself "Oh yeah I can go through 3 seasons in like 12 pages". Then I realized I was at page 12 and I was still integrating them into Dany's entourage. So nearly double the pages later and I managed to cover through Season 5. If very rapidly. Like almost Season Seven rapidly. Also don't expect future chapters to be this long.

So where as the first chapter was mainly Arianne focused, this one focused more on Gerold and I think kinda set the foundation for his character arc. I apologize if it kinda came off generic or cliche but I think it will be an interesting story going forward for him. Next chapter expect to see the focus go back to Arianne as she works with Tyrion and Varys.

Also I never felt like the show gave Barristan the send off he deserved. As much as he kicked the Harpies asses in the corridor it still felt like he got punked. And besides I have plans for him when a certain King in the North shows up which if everything goes to plan should be chapter 5.

So that's all I have for now. I'll probably start working on Chapter 3 later this week. Once again thank you for taking the time to swing by and give this story a read. Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	3. The Sun Sets on Essos

A Song of Suns And Stars

Chapter 3

The Sun Sets on Essos

 _The Great Pyramid of Meereen_

 _Dungeons of the Great Pyramid_

 _Early 302AL_

Gerold walked through a dimly lit corridor in the bowels of the the Great Pyramid. It had been several weeks since Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah and Daario had rode off in search of Daenerys and no word had been heard from them. Since then the combined wisdom of Princess Arianne and Tyrion Lannister ruled Meereen in Daenerys stead. Shortly after the attack on Daznack's Pit and in Gerold's opinion retaltion for the lives lost in the Pit, the Harpies had burnt all the Targaryen war ships in the harbor. Since then they had been oddly quiet, only surfacing every so often to cause chaos and discord. Regardless Gerold had taken it upon himself to scour the city for the Harpies and to find out who was supporting them and to wipe them out. It had been an initially slow affair but once Lord Varys had arrived and offered not only his service but the service of his little birds the process sped up quite nicely. And with their help they started to capture harpies for interrogation by the flock.

The interrogations hadn't provided much information but they did glean some useful information here or there. It had even lead to a few successful raids of Harpy safe houses throug out the city. Most of the men he had killed were insignificant peasants or hired men. But every so often he would get his hands on someone with a name of value. And after he was finished with them, Gerold had delivered the corpses to their families in person. It had gotten to the point where Varys had told him that his little birds had begun reporting that parents were telling their kids to behave or else the Darkstar would find them.

Reaching his destination he found two of his soldiers guarding a door. He then looked at one of the guards and said, "How long has he been in there Lennox?"

"Two days m'lord," Lennox replied.

"Then it's time for introductions," Gerold said with a smile. He then opened the wooden door and entered the cell.

It was a small cell that was dimly lit by torches. And chained to the far wall and gagged with a piece of cloth was their most recent catch. They had captured this man in their most recent raidin the wharf district. Unfortunately he was a man of no importance so Gerold was doubtful he could get anything of value out of him. But sometimes the Gods were good and gave out diamonds in the rough.

Gerold walked up to the man and said, "Welcome friend. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far?"

Muffled gibberish was all Gerold heard in response. "Well I'm afraid to tell you friend that these two days...well they were your last two pain free days alive," Gerold said matter of factly. He then nodded his head and said, "Everyone dies. But few of us get to choose how they die. Yet you my friend are one of the lucky ones."

Gerold then pulled out a dagger and it held it firmly against the harpies cheek. He then brought it down leaving a small but shallow cut.

"The dagger I just cut you with is coated in watered down Manticore venom. For the next five days you will experience the most grueling pain ever imagined. If you tell me what I wish to know, I will give you a quick death. Painless. But if you don't you will spend the rest of your short pathetic life in the most agonizing pain. And then you will die and then I will toss your body into a ditch for the crows to eat," Gerold stated. He then turned around and headed toward the door. But before exiting the room he stopped and then looked back and said, "Remember friend, the choice is yours. See you in five days," he said with a smile and then left the cell to the sounds of the Harpies muffled shouting.

Gerold ventured through the Pyramid and back up to the royal apartments to find that Arianne, Varys, Tyrion, Missandei and Grey were sitting at the council table discussing something. And from the looks on their faces it was something important.

'I wasn't aware we had a small council meeting scheduled for today," Gerold said as he sat down next to Arianne.

"I was just about to send for you Gerold. We have troubling news. Lord Varys' little birds have led us to the Harpies backers," Arianne said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Indeed Ser Gerold. My Little Birds brought to my attention the knowledge of a whore named Valla. And it just happens to be that this Valla has been working with the Harpies for sometime, to the point where she had some involvement with the death of the Unsullied Captain White Rat as well as helped execute the ambush that nearly claimed Grey Worm and Ser Barristan. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, Vala informed Lord Tyrion and myself who are backing the Harpies," Varys replied.

"And they are?" He asked.

"As we expected the Masters of Yunkai and Astapor are among them, but the third backer complicates things," Varys said.

"And the third backer is?" Gerold asked.

"Volantis," Varys informed.

Gerold was silent as he processed this new information. Volantis, alongside Braavos, was the most powerful of the Free Cities. And despite slavery being a common practice in most of the Free Cities, Volantis had made it a bedrock of its society since the Fall of Valyria.

"As you can imagine this complicates things a tad bit," Tyrion said as he took a drink of wine.

"Let this one lead the Unsullied to Astapor and Yunkai. We will bring you back the Masters heads," Grey Worm stated.

"We need you here in Meereen Grey Worm. If the Harpies were only being funded by Yunkai and Astapor I would let you lay siege to them. But the involvement of Volantis makes things difficult. Volantis is the oldest and one of the most powerful Free Cities. They have access to resources we can only dream of," Arianne said.

"Princess Arianne is right. But perhaps there is another way we can deal with them," Tyrion said as he took another drink. The others looked at him and then he responded, "Gold."

"Gold?" Missandei asked.

"Indeed. Gold. Many moons ago Lord Varys once told me that power resides in where men believe it resides. For some it's a crown, for others God or Gods, but for many its Gold. And from what I've seen from Essos, Gold is the reason for most things. Volantis has had slaves for hundreds of years, our presence here and the Queen's plan for a free Slaver's Bay threatens their gold," Tyrion stated. He then took a moment to collect his thoughts and said, "If we can appeal to Yunkai and Astapor that our Queen's visions will not affect their wealth, they will back down."

"So what do you suggest we do get them to back down?" Arianne asked.

"We will have to come up with some compromise, perhaps monetary compensation and gradual reduction of slavery of a set time period," Tyrion said. He looked around the room gage the others reactions. Varys had his usual neutral look, whereas Gerold and Arianne had a more positive reaction but naturally Missandei and Grey Worm displeasure was quite evident.

"You will never understand what they did to us," Missandei said.

"Your right Missandei. Even the brief time I spent as a slave does not give me room to understand what the two of you, as well as all the others have endured. But we only need to keep peace with them until Her Grace returns. Once she is back we will deal with the Masters once and for all," Tyrion said trying to be empathetic. Grey Worm and Missandei looked at each for a moment and then nodded silently in agreement.

'That still leaves us Volantis though," Gerold said.

"I have a plan for Volantis as well," Tyrion said with a smirk. "Gold isn't the only thing that has power in Volantis. The Red Priests have quite a bit of influence in the city as well as through out the Free Cities. On our journey here we made a stop over in Volantis to stretch our legs, riding in a carriage from Pentos for weeks can drive a man mad, when we came across a Red Priestess who was giving a sermon to the small folk that Daenerys Targaryen was the Lord of Light's chosen and lead them all to salvation. IF we could get the Red Priests on our side to put pressure on Volantis to halt their support of Yunkai and Astapor it would make things much easier," Tyrion added.

"That could work my lord," Varys said. "There are other options to consider as well," he added.

"And what options would those be Lord Varys," Arianne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Varys smiled and said, "The Iron Bank of Braavos Princess Arianne. Braavos was founded by former slaves of the Valyrian Freehold, perhaps if we appeal to their origins they would be able to assist us. I have a friend in Pentos who would be more than willing to treat with the Iron Bank on our behalf. If we could gain their support we could purchase additional sellsword companies like the Golden Company. They might even give us a bit of a discount seeing as they are made up mostly former Westerosi and Targaryen descendants. "

"A good idea. But that could take time which sadly we don't have much off right now," Arianne said. "But once we finish dealing with this crisis, that would be a great idea to present to Her Grace," she added.

"Thank You Princess Arianne," Varys said. "And if I may be so bold, can we expect any additional Dornish assistance?" he asked.

"Things in Dorne are complicated right now," Arianne quickly replied. "The monthly shipments we get are about as much as we can offer right now," she added.

"Well I for one have done much more with less," Tyrion said. "We should be fine for now. Missandei, Grey Worm; I know you do not like this plan. But I assure you this is only a temporary solution until Her Grace get's back," He added.

"Well if we're done here, I need to go meet with the Lieutenants of the Second Sons. We'll need them to be ready in case things go south," Gerold said as he got up from the table and left the room. Varys, Missandei and Grey Worm excused themselves as well leaving Arianne and Tyrion alone in the room .

"I must say Lord Tyrion, you're plan while sound is a bit of a gamble," Arianne said. "If word gets out to the populace, we might have riots on our hands."

"I am well aware. My hope is that we can also use the Red Priests to soothe the conscious of the Meereenese," Tyrion said. He then walked over to the wine pitcher to pour them some more wine. "But you are right it is a gamble. Life is a gamble. All we can do is try to reduce the risk of failure as much as we can but in the end the dice must be rolled. And even then you can do everything right in still lose," he added.

"Like having my Uncle as your Champion in a trial by combat," Arianne said as she took the cup from Tyrion that was offered too her.

"That is one particular instance yes," Tyrion agreed with a reluctant nod.

"You know I don't blame you for his death. Ellaria might, but I don't. Once all of this is done and over with and Daenerys sits on the Iron Throne, you will be welcome to visit Dorne anytime," she said.

"And your father Prince Doran will allow this?" Tyrion asked.

"It does not matter what my father thinks or allows," she said with a hint of regret. She then took a sip of her wine and said, "You know. You and I have something in common Lord Tyrion."

"And what might that be?" Tyrion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're both kinslayers," she said. "You killed your Father and I….I signed my own Father and Brother's death warrant," she added sadly.

"You what?" Tyrion asked in disbelief.

"Some time ago I sent a letter with my cousin Sarella Sand to give to Ellaria instructing her to dispose my father and brother and to use force if necessary. Which I know they will. Despite my exile to Essos I still loved my Father and yet the odds are I've condemned him to death. I have yet to hear back from Dorne, but I'm expecting to hear the worst. And what sickens me more than anything is that once I return home I'll be welcomed back with open arms. So might even hail me as the next Nymeria. My Father is a good man, he didn't deserve what I condemned him too. The same goes for my brother," Arianne said. She then took a big gulp of wine and then chuckled darkly and continued, "Believe it or not you're the first person I've talked to this about. I haven't even told Gerold."

Tyrion was quiet for several moments before he responded. "I hated my Father. I hated him for never loving me, all because I was a dwarf. I hated him condemning his own Son to die for a crime he didn't commit. When I killed him on the Privy, part of me thought I would take joy in the action and feel relief. But I felt hollow and empty. Then I spent the next weeks trying to drink myself to death in an attempt to feel anything at all," Tyrion said. "Killing my Father will haunt me for the rest of my life, whether he deserved it or not, which he did of course, but the point remains. Yet here I am trying to bring peace to a city in an attempt to prove to a Queen I barely know that I can help her. The Gods truly have a twisted sense of humor."

Tyrion took another drink and then asked, "Speaking of Her Grace, what do you think of her?"

"Daenerys?" Arianne asked surprised at the question.

"Indeed," Tyrion said resisting the opening for making a quip. "You've been in Meereen now for sometime. You must have an opinion of her and her abilities as a ruler."

Arianne took a moment to collect her thoughts. Tyrion had brought up a good point. It had been roughly a year and half since she had arrived in Meereen. What did she think of Daenerys Targaryen? The two would often talk of the political goings of Meereen and Westeros. It had been a very professional relationship between two with just a hint here and there of personal friendship. The two alongside Missandei had spent some nights every so often enjoying a bottle of Dornish Red and gossip, sharing stories of their childhood. Arianne remembered drinking with Daenerys the night after she locked up Rhaegal and Viserion. Daenerys had been distraught having to chain up her children. Arianne and Missandei did their best to console her that night.

After her moment of recollection, Arianne finally answered, "Daenerys is the best hope for Westeros. She's not perfect but she's shown the ability to grow and learn. She can be stubborn though, and when she's angry she's as much of a Dragon as her children. But she does care about people. She wants to protect those who can't protect themselves. If she can get the right advisors and right husband...I think she could be the second coming of Jaehaerys the I."

"A bold proclamation, but I see where you're coming from. And I agree she'll need to find the right husband," Tyrion said. "No offense to Daario, but she'll need to marry someone from Westeros to help her settle from what i've recently heard there might not be that many suitable bachelor's left in Westeros. But we can cross that bridge later, when Her Grace is back."

"Indeed.," Arianne said. "Thank you for this chat Lord Tyrion, it was nice to vent a little. Its nice to have someone new to talk too," she said.

"The pleasure is mine Princess Arianne," he said with a smile. "I've missed having civilized conversation with someone with a brain. Since my departure, all i've had is Varys and Mormont. And while Varys is fun to match wits with, you can never have a real genuine conversation with him. And don't get me started on Mormont. Of all the Northerners I've dealt with he might be the dullest and that's saying something."

"You have much experience with Northerners Lord Tyrion?" Arianne asked with a smile.

"I've had my fair share. I was forced into a sham marriage to Sansa Stark, but if anything the most interesting Northerner i've had the pleasure of dealing with was her half brother Jon Snow," he said.

"Ned Stark's bastard," Arianne said. "He must of left an impression on you," she said as she began remembering her Father and Uncle's interest in the boy.

"He was a good lad when I met him years ago. When I knew him he was off to join the Night's Watch. Poor lad probably froze his cock off," Tyrion chuckled.

"My Father and Uncle had an interest in the boy if I recall correctly, I think they had a personal wager on whether Ashara Dayne was his mother or not," Arianne said.

"If she was, then it's a pity. As much as I enjoyed my time with Jon Snow, I would have loved to go out drinking with Jon Sand. With how pretty he is he'd probably have as many bastards as your Uncle. The Sand Wolves, they would be called," Tyrion said with a laugh as he thought of Jon Snow growing up among the Dornish as opposed to the North.

Arianne laughed and then asked, "Tell me Lord Tyrion, have you ever played Cyvasse?

"I've dabbled a bit since my arrival in Essos," Tyrion said.

"Care for a match?" Arianne dared.

"It would be my pleasure Princess Arianne," Tyrion said with a smirk.

 _The Cliffs Overlooking the Port of Meereen_

 _Mid 302_

Warm winds blew through her hair as the smell of smoke drifted up into the sky as Arianne watched in awe as Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons rained down Fire on the the fleet sent by Yunkai and Astapor. It had been some weeks since her council meeting with the others to decide what to do about the Harpies and the Harpie's benefactors. They had treated both with the representatives of the Masters as well as the Red Priests. Kinvara of the Red Priests was more than willing to dispatch her Priests and Priestess across Mereen and Essos to sing the song of Daenerys Targaryen the Princess who was Promised. The Masters on the other hand were a tad bit more difficult to treat with but they managed to get some form of deal done. And for while they had peace...but then they had heard reports of Yunkai and Astapor hiring the Storm Crows. So they had Gerold take a battalion of Second Sons and Unsullied out of the city. It had been a ploy, for as soon as they left a fleet of ships had begun attacking the city. But providence was on their side as Daenerys arrived on the back of Drogon and with the largest hoard of Dothraki ever seen. Two of the three masters that had been sent with demands were dead the remaining was scared witless. Eventually most of the ships had been destroyed and the remaining soldiers had surrendered.

A mighty roar echoed across the sky as Drogon flew back to the cliff allowing Daenerys to dismount. She walked over to where Tyrion, Missandei, Grey Worm and Arianne were standing.

"So ends Slaver's Bay," She said.

"What will we call it now Your Grace?" Missandei asked.

Daenerys looked up to the sky and watched as her dragons circled the sky and smiled. "The Bay was cleansed in Dragonfire….I think it only appropriate to rename it the Bay of Dragons," She said.

Tyrion nodded and commented, "A fine name Your Grace, poetically named I might add. But I think we should return to the Pyramid. We have work to do, and a fleet to build."

Daenerys nodded and said, "You're right Lord Tyrion. We have much work to do." The others nodded and Daenerys led her entourage back to the Pyramid.

Once they were back in the Royal Apartments the group found themselves in Daenerys solar. She motioned for them to sit and they obeyed.

"Our first order of business is reestablish peace in Meereen and the rest of the Bay. Once things have settled we need to start construction on a new fleet to ferry our forces to Westeros. I'm sending Captain Naharis along with the rest of the Second Sons and another battalion of Unsullied to assist Ser Gerold and his troops making sure Yunkai and Astapor have truly submitted," Daenerys said. She then let out a breath and added, "I thank you all for your hard work. You were placed in a incredibly difficult position, and while I might not personally agree with the decisions that were made, you gave it your all. And in the end Meereen is still standing."

Returning to her chambers Arianne found Elia and Jayna waiting for her. Once she entered Elia ran over put her arms around her cousin and asked, "Is it over?"

Arianne picked up her cousin and said, "It is Ely. It is. Queen Daenerys got on her dragons and saved us!"

"Really?" Elia asked with her eyes widened.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Arianne said.

Jayna noticed a tired look in Arianne's eyes and said to Elia, "Come along Elia, the Princess needs to get some rest."

"Ok Lady Jayna," Elia said. She then hugged Arianne. Arianne returned the hug and then set her back down.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight," Arianne said. Elia nodded and the two left the room. Arianne the collapsed on the bed emotionally exhausted and closed her eyes.

Hours later Arianne awoke and joined Elia, and Jayna for supper. It was a wonderful dinner of fish and beef. Afterword Arianne made sure Elia went to bed, and grabbed a bottle of Dornish Red and headed off to Daenerys's chambers.

She found Daenerys sitting out on her balcony gazing out onto the city. There still was a lot of smoke hovering over the bay, but the afternoon wind blew a lot of it southward.

"You look like you could use a glass of wine my friend," Arianne said as she opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"I'm going to need more than one glass after all that's happened," Daenerys said as she took the glass from Arianne.

"So where did Drogon take you?" She asked.

"To the Dothraki Sea. Where shortly after I was taken captive by Khal Moro and taken to Vales Dothrak," Daenerys said.

"A widowed Khaleesi must join the Dosh Khaleen correct? I remember hearing that in Norvos," Arianne said.

"Indeed. It's Dothraki tradition for a Khal's bloodriders to escort the Khaleesi to Vaes Dothrak to join the Dosh Khaleen. And as we both know I'm not one much for tradition, it was up to the Khals to decide where I was to be killed or allowed to join," Daenerys said after she took another drink from her glass.

"Obviously since you're here with 100,000 Dothraki something must have happened. So do tell," Arieanne asked.

"I met with the Khals and commanded them to bend the knee. They did not so I burnt down the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen and walked out of the flames. Dothraki value strength and once they saw what I could do they pledged themselves to me," Daenerys added.

"Well that's good to know. Did you meet up with Daario, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah?" she asked.

"Yes they assisted me with plan in Vaes Dothrak. They nearly botched their own rescue attempt the idiots but I was very happy to see them regardless," Daenerys said with a smile.

"What did you do about Ser Jorah?" Arianne asked.

Daenerys looked out to the city and let out a deep breath, "At first I didn't know what to do. What do you do to man who you've banished twice and still comes back? He's been with me since the beginning of all this." she waved around the room for emphasis. "But I had to send him away again, but this time to go find a cure."

"A cure?" Arianne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently on his journey back to Meereen with Tyrion, the two took a shortcut through the ruins of Valyria and ran across some of the Stonemen. Sadly Jorah contracted Greyscale from them. So I commanded he go and find a cure and then come back to me," Daenerys said.

"You love him," Arianne stated.

"I do. But not in the way he loves me," Daenerys said.

Arianne nodded and then said, "And what about Daario? How did you feel about seeing him again?"

"I was glad...but not overtly so. He loves me, though I cannot tell if he loves the Dragon Queen or Daenerys," she added.

"Have you've been honest with him?" Arianne asked.

"I've tried...but sadly not as truthful as I should be," Daenerys said. She then turned to Arianne and asked, "What would you recommend?"

"Enjoy what you have for the time being, and then say good bye. I've had a couple conversations with Tyrion, and we both agree it would be a good idea if you left Daario Naharis and the Second Sons here to defend the city," Arianne stated.

"And marry a Westerosi to secure an alliance I take it," Daenerys said slightly annoyed.

"Yes. But both of us decided it was not worth bringing up until you returned. We figured you might feed us to your dragons if we started playing matchmaker without your consent," Arianne said.

Daenerys laughed and jested, "You're not wrong. Though I still have uses for you. Can't have Dorne rebelling against me."

Arianne laughed too and said, "Well I'm glad I'm not a waste of space. Speaking of Dorne, we sent Lord Varys back to Westeros to see if there is anyone else willing to join our cause. Cersei seems to be making enemies left in right. Though she seems to have her hands full after letting the Faith Militant run wild in King's Landing."

'The Spider? What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Apparently he helped Tyrion escape King's Landing. He was quite helpful in helping us find Harpy cells in the city as well as finding out who was backing the Harpies. He provided Tyrion and I with good counsel and valuable information. Plus his spy network is second to none, and is friends with many influential people in Westeros and Essos," Arianne said.

"And yet he has a record of betraying his King or Queen when the moment seems fit when a new and better one appears," Daenerys said.

"Very true. I would suggest talking to him about that when we see him next," Arianne said.

"I'll remember to," Daenerys said. "Any other news from home?" She asked.

Arianne shook her head, "Not yet. We should be receiving a new report from home within the next few weeks."

"There must be something interesting other Cersei dealing with religious zealots," Daenerys stated.

"Well I've heard some whispers from merchants that the drums of war are beating again up in the North. For it seems that Lady Sansa Stark has joined forces with her half brother Jon Snow and begun raising an army to take back Winterfell and the North from the Boltons. They say that Jon Snow commands an army of wildlings and giants and rides a giant snow white direwolf with red eyes into battle," Arianne said.

"Giants and Direwolves?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"Skepticism coming from The Mother of Dragons and The Unburnt? Really now" Arianne asked with a smirk.

Daenerys laughed and said, "Well you have me there. Any word from Dorne, before I left you were worried about a potential civil war?"

"No word yet. But hopefully soon. When Sarella brought Elia too us I sent a letter back with her to Ellaria with instructions that should it become absolutely necessary, they were to remove my Father and Brother from power and rule in my stead until we arrive. I pray that it did not come too that," Arianne said.

"We can only help people from positions of strength. And sometimes to protect people, we have to make tough decisions. I don't know what kind of man your Father is or was, but I know you. After the Pit, you could have left and returned to Dorne. But you stayed. You stayed and fought for people that we're not your own. Most would have fled. I might not agree with all the actions you and Tyrion decided to take, but I know you were doing your best to keep the peace. I trust that the choice you made regarding your home was the right one, and I trust that if we work together we can do Westeros what we've done for Meereen."

Arianne smiled and said, "Thank You Daenerys." She then leaned over and the two women embraced.

 _The Great Pyramid of Meereen_

 _Daenerys Throne Room_

 _Late 302 AL_

Two moons had passed since Daenerys return to Meereen, and peace had finally returned to the Bay of Dragons. The city was abuzz with life as commerce thrived in the markets and the docks were a blur as the shipwrights worked on a fleet of ships to carry Daenerys's army of Unsullied and Dothraki to Westeros.

Daenerys sat on her throne flanked by Ser Barristan, Tyrion and Arianne looking down at the two standing before her: Yara and Theon Greyjoy. They had arrived earlier in the day with a fleet of 100 ships wanting to make an alliance with her.

"So I expect in turn of ferrying my army across the sea, you wish for my support for your claim on the Iron Islands?," Daenerys asked.

"Not my claim, hers," Theon said softly.

Daenerys looked to Yara and said, "Is that so. Has the Iron Islands ever had a Queen before?"

"Neither has the Seven Kingdoms, but there's a first time for everything," Yara said.

Daenerys chuckled and said, "Very true Lady Yara."

"We also need your assistance in dealing with our Uncle Euron. He returned to the Iron Islands and took Yara's throne," Theon said.

"Last time I recall the Iron Fleet was more than 100 ships, where are the rest?" Tyrion asked.

"With Euron. And he's building more," Theon said.

"And what for?" Arianne asked. Both Theon and Yara looked at her and Arianne notice that Yara's demeanor relaxed slightly.

"He wishes to give them to you," Theon said as he averted his gaze downward.

"So why should I accept your offer and not his?" Daenerys asked.

"His offer comes with a price...he wants to give you…," Theon said but could not finish his sentence.

"He wants to give you his big cock," Yara said with a eyeroll. "The price of the Iron Fleet is marriage. You cannot get one without the other."

"How very surprising," Daenerys said sarcastically. She then looked to Yara and asked, "And what price will your alliance cost me? Are you offering marriage?"

"I'm not offering any marriage but I would open too it," Yara said somewhat mirthfully with a smile as her eyes darted from Daenerys to Arianne.

"Our Uncle killed our Father, and he would kill you too once your usefulness has ended," Theon said.

"Meaning once I've conquered the Seven Kingdoms," Daenerys asked. The Greyjoys nodded in looked to her right to where Tyrion and Arianne were standing. Both gave her a nod and then she turned back to the Greyjoys and stood up.

She walked up to Yara and said, "I will support your claim to the Iron Islands, and assist you in dealing with your Uncle on the following conditions. You assist me in reclaiming the Seven Kingdoms, and that you respect the sovereignty of them. That means no more raiding, ravaging, reaping and no more raping."

"That's been our way of life for hundred of years," Yara tried to protest.

"That's what they told me when I came to Slaver's Bay two years ago. Now look at the Bay of Dragons. It's time for something new, it's time to make this world better than the way our Father's left it. Are you with me?" Daenerys asked as she looked up to Yara.

Yara let out a breath and said, "We're with you." SHe then extended out her hand. Daenerys nodded and extended her arm out to take Yara's to seal their pact.

Daenerys lowered her hand and said, "You two must be tired from your journey. Please stay in the Pyramid as my guests. Tomorrow I would like your opinions on the progression of the fleet we've been building."

"Of course Your Grace," Yara said with a smile.

"Allow me to escort them to the apartments Your Grace, I need to check on Elia and then I'll meet your in your solar," Arianne offered with a suggestive smile.

"Thank you Princess Arianne," Daenerys replied. She then turned to Tyrion and Ser Barristan motioned for them to follow her as she headed off to her private lift.

"This way if you please," Arianne said with a smile. Yara smiled back and Theon simply nodded and they followed her to the guest apartments.

She showed presented the first chamber to Theon and escorted Yara to her's down the hall. She then turned to Yara and said, "I'll tell the stewards to bring you some food and drink."

Yara smiled and said, "You wouldn't happen to have any Dornish Red would you?"

" I just so happen to have some rare vintages from the Martell family cellar with us. I would gladly share a bottle with you later tonight over supper. As long as you don't mind sharing it with my paramour and myself," Arianne said sweetly.

"I don't mind sharing at all," Yara said with a smile.

"Well then I'll see you later tonight then Lady Yara," Arianne replied then walked down the hall to her chambers.

Yara bit her lip as she watched Arianne's curvaceous figure saunter away and smiled lecherously. When Arianne was out of earshot she spoke to herself, "Gods do I love Dornish hospitality."

It was late in the evening when Gerold finally made his way to their chambers. It had taken three days to sail from Astapor back to Meereen. They had arrived mid afternoon and watched as the workers were painting the Three Headed Dragon on the sails for the fleet. Daario had left before him to go to the Pyramid. But when Gerold had returned to the Pyramid Daario had dragged him off to some Tavern to drown his sorrows. Apparently Daenerys had informed him that he and the Second Sons were to stay in Meereen to keep the pace, meaning his relationship with the Queen was now over.

Gerold half heartedly counselled him by getting him drunk and then dumping him off at a brothel with a purse of gold to keep him busy. He then had to go tell the Second Son Lieutenants where to pick him up the next day, and then give a report to Queen Daenerys and her new Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister. It was there he learned of the arrival of the Greyjoys and the pact they made with Daenerys.

They also had a small impromptu strategy meeting with Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and a Dothraki named Qhono. They decided that when they reached Westeros, they would first claim Dragonstone and use it as launching point. Gerold had suggested it would also be wise to land some of the Dothraki in the Stormlands to capture Storm's End and to give the Dothraki an appetizer of what was to come. The comment made Qhono smirk. Eventually the meeting ended and Gerold elected to retire to his chamber and Arrianne for the evening.

Once inside the solar his ears picked up the muffled moans of Arianne emanating from her bedchamber which caused Gerold to smirk. " _Good. I'm not feeling much for foreplay tonight,"_ Gerold thought to himself as he walked into his chamber to change into more comfortable clothing.

As he disrobed and washed himself with a cloth he felt the fire in his loins begin to burn. " _To think it only took two and half moons away from her to make my cock yearn for her cunt. Not even slaughtering the Stormcrows or the whores of Yunkai could quench my thirst. Seven Hells she's bewitched me!"_ Gerold said to himself with a chuckle. He put on some silk breeches and left his chamber and sauntered to Arianne's across the solar. The door was mostly ajar so he quietly slipped hoping to watch Arianne pleasure herself for a bit before he made his presence known and took her. But the sight he found surprised him.

There on the bed naked as her name day and nipples erect moaning like a whore was Arianne and buried between her thighs was an equally naked Yara Greyjoy.

Feeling his cock begin to harden, Gerold walked into the room unnoticed by the two women and sat down in a chair next to the table with a bottle of Dornish Red. Pouring himself a glass he took in the magnificent sight before him with a dumb smile on his face. He took a sip as he watched Arianne's chest go up and down and the slurping of Yara's tongue on Arianne's folds.

Arianne cried out as Yara brought her to release and as she opened her eyes she spotted Gerold sitting in a chair clad only in breeches smiling at them like a devil.

"Replacing me already Princess?" Gerold asked. This caused Yara to turn around and look at the new

Arianne caught her breath and said, "You're late Gerold. It would have been rude of me to keep my guest waiting."

Yara smirked as she climbed on the bed and gave Gerold the once over with her eyes. She then leaned over and spoke to Arianne, "Well done Princess."

"Thank You Lady Yara," Arianne cooed. "Allow me to introduce my sworn shield Ser Gerold of House Dayne, though you might have heard of him by his moniker "The Darkstar"," She said. "Gerold this is Lady Yara of House Greyjoy, the rightful ruler of the Iron Islands."

Gerold bowed his head and said, "My Lady it's a pleasure."

Yara lip turned upward and said, "I'm sure it is good Ser. Princess Arianne has told me you're quite deft of blade."

"It's a gift," Gerold replied with a smirk.

"Pants off Gerold," Arianne commanded.

"As you wish Princess," Gerold said as he let his breeches fall to the floor.

Yara took the sight of him in again said, "Well done indeed Princess. I've been with bigger but regardless well done."

Gerold joined them on the bed and crawled over to Arianne and kissed her. Arianne returned the kiss passionately and then turned to kiss Yara. Gerold followed her lead and the two pushed Yara down onto the bed as Arianne moved down from her lips to her breasts. Gerold on the hand started planting soft bites along her collarbone up to her neck as he slid his fingers into her folds.

"Gods I love Dornish Hospitality," Yara moaned with a smile.

 _The Great Pyramid of Meereen_

 _Princess Arianne's private veranda_

 _Late 302 AL_

Arianne stood out on her veranda wand looked out onto the harbor where dozens of ships flying the Golden Rose of House Tyrell and the Crimson Suns and Spear sat morrwed. They had arrived in the morning, which gave Arianne anxiety. Today she would learn the fate of her Father and Dorne. She walked into her solar and found Elia practicing her writing on the table. Arianne looked over her shoulder and kissed Elia's forehead and said, "Keep up the good work dear."

"Do you think Selly, Obara, Nym, Teyne or Mama came with those ships?" Elia asked.

"Most likely Sarella," she answered.

"Is it time for us to go home?" she asked.

"It starting to look like it," Arianne said somberly. But before Elia could answer the door to the solar opened and in walked Gerold followed by Sarella.

Elia then jumped up from her seat and rushed over to hug her sister. "Selly I missed you!"

Sarella bent down and kissed Elia's forehead and said, "I missed you too little sister." Sarella then looked up to Arianne with serious eyes and gave a slight nod. She then walked over Arianne and handed her a scroll with the Seal of House Martell on it.

Arianne broke the seal and opened the scroll and read to herself:

 _Princess Arianne,_

 _There is no easy way to say this but your Father and Brother are dead. Your Father wanted peace with the Lannisters, and was going to send Trystane up to King's Landing to sit on the Small Council. There can be no peace with Cersei on the Iron Throne. And no more will Dorne be ruled by weak men._

 _The Sand Snakes and I took no pleasure in taking their lives. And I truly wish things had gone differently. But it's time for something to change. Time to build a brighter future for Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms. This is your time Arianne. Dorne awaits its Princess and the Fire and Blood it brings with her._

 _It's time to come home Arianne. While most of the Lords and Lady's were at least supportive, they need to hear it from you that the deeds needed to be done. They eagerly await your arrival to Sunspear._

 _Safe travels my sweet,_

 _Ellaria Sand._

Arianne closed her eyes. She had spent months preparing for this news and despite everything she told herself, she was not prepared for the pain. She wiped the tears that started to form in her eyes away and stood up.

"Elia go start packing your things. Sarella, Gerold come with me," Arianne. Elia nodded and ran off to her chambers. Arianne then headed out of her chambers followed closely by Sarella and Gerold. They made their way to Daenerys solar, where she and Tyrion were going over some documents detailing the transition process to the people.

Daenerys looked up and smiled as the Dornish entered the room. "Lady Sarella it's good to see you again. I hope your journey was a safe one."

"It was Your Grace and thank you," Lady Sarella.

Daenerys then turned to Arianne and noticed the seriousness in her eyes and then asked, "Is something wrong Princess Arianne."

"My Father and my brother Trystane are dead Your Grace. By the Laws of Gods and Men, I rule Dorne now," Arianne said. From the corner of her eye she saw Gerold's eyes widen slightly.

Daenerys rose from her seat and walked over to her and said, "You have my condolences Princess Arianne."

"Thank You your Grace. But now is not the time for condolences; now is the time to talk of the future," Arianne said. "I am here to officially pledge Dorne's friendship and allegiance to your claim to the Iron Throne. Let us build a new Westeros together,"

"You honor me will your pledge Princess Arianne. I vow to bring about a new age for our people, and I am eternally grateful for Dorne's support in my endeavors. I vow to bring Fire and Blood to those who killed your family and those who would hurt Dorne. And I would be honored to have you join my Small Council or elect a representative on your behalf ," Daenerys said.

"Thank you Your Grace," Arianne said.

"Normally this is where you would bend the knee," Tyrion said with a smile.

Arianne chuckled and said, "Unbent. Unbowed. Unbroken." This caused both Tyrion and Daenerys to smile. Arianne then looked back to Gerold and commanded with a smirk, "Bend the knee to our Queen Ser Gerold."

Gerold tried his best not to roll his eyes at Arianne's attempt to embarrass him but he got down on knee to show fealty. "My sword is yours to command Your Grace as long as it does contradict orders from Princess Arianne" Gerold vowed.

Daenerys replied with a smile, "Thank You Ser Gerold, please rise. You showed valor in your efforts to keep the peace and defend Meereen. In the wars to come I will need you to help lead my troops into battle."

"It would be my honor Your Grace," he said as he stood up.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we can move onto the other reason we're here," Arianne said. "With my Father's death, Lady Ellaria has been governing in my stead. It's time for the Princess of Dorne to return home and get her country ready for war. By my calculations if we leave on the morrow, we should reach Dorne by the time the fleet leaves the Bay of Dragons. Once things are in order, I'll bring what troops and supplies I can too Dragonstone. If everything goes to plan we should have the castle secured and ready for you by the time you get there. If not we'll arrive shortly after you," she added.

Daenerys nodded and said, "Of course. I will make sure you have provisions and I wish you a safe journey back to Dorne."

"Thank you Your Grace. The next time we meet will be at Dragonstone. And do not worry Lord Tyrion I promise to bring extra barrels of Dornish Red with us," Arianne added.

Tyrion smiled and said, "You are most kind Princess Arianne."

Daenerys gave Tyrion a look and said, "Not too much Princess Arianne. I need my Hand to have a clear head."

"Of course Your Grace. Till we meet again," Arianne said. She then gave a quick bow of the head and turned around and left the solar with Sarella and Gerold behind her.

They returned to Arianne solar and she turned around to them and said, "Sarella I assume you sailed here on the _Nymeria_?"

"Indeed," Sarella said.

"Good. I need you to go to the Captain and have him get her ready. Make sure we get the provisions that Queen Daenerys promised and loaded on," Arianne command.

"Of course," Sarella nodded and headed out of the solar.

"Looks like we're finally going home Princess," Gerold said.

"Yes we are," Arianne said. She then looked to Gerold and said, "It's been an eventful few years hasn't it Gerold."

"Indeed it has," Gerold answered.

"Go inform our men to get ready. Leave two dozen of them here to assist the Queen. I'll inform Lady Jayna to get your things packed," Arianne said.

"As you wish," Gerold said and he too left the solar.

Arianne watched him leave and then headed off to the veranda. She looked out toward the west as the Sun began to head in that direction and thought, " _The sun sets on my time in Essos only for the Sun to rise for my reign in Dorne. It's finally time to go home."_

 **Next Time on A Song of Suns and Stars** :

 _The Sun Returns to untie Dorne. Dragons arrive at Dragonstone. A Small Council is held. And a Snake puts forth a theory._

AND that ladies and gentlemen ends our time in Essos. Back when I first started writing this the original idea was for this chapter along with the other two to be one huge prologue. And what will be the next chapter would have ended up being chapter 1. Well things change am I right? One chapter became two and then two became three. But in the end Gerold and Arianne are headed back home to get things under control. And finally now we can get to the fun stuff.

Now onto the pace of the story. I'll be honest with you, I feel like the pacing could be considered all over the place across the first three chapters. We'd go from one day to another and then jump months ahead. It would be easy for me to say that the reason is to get us to Season 7, and while true it feels like a bit of a cop out. SO going forward, the pace is going to a bit slower especially starting with Chapter 5 (which is tentaively called The King in the North ;D ).

Anyway once again thanks for reading!


	4. Dragonstone

_A Song of Suns and Stars_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Dragonstone_

 **Sunspear, Dorne**

 **Bedchamber of Princess Arianne Martell**

 **303 AL**

The morning sun crept through the windows and archways of the Princess of Dorne's bedchamber as a warm Dornish morning breeze blew in the scent of fresh citrus. Arianne, clad in an orange robe over her silk nightgown, sat out on her terrace as she watched the courtyard come to life as her servants went about their daily tasks and routines. Even though it had been five years since she had left Dorne, and while a majority of the time she had spent at the Water Gardens it was still felt good to see something familiar. It was good to be home. Yet even as she sat there and watch the people go about their business, something she had done since she was a child, there was a bit of a disconnect. Dorne was her home...but it felt different. Five years in Essos had changed her.

They had arrived back to Sunspear five days ago after long sea voyage with stops in Volantis and Lys for supplies. They were greeted by Ellaria, Nymeria, Teyne and Ellaria's father Lord Harmen Uller. After pleasantries had been exchanged; Ellaria had informed her that she had called the Lords of Dorne to Sunspear for her coronation and discuss battle plans. Over the next few days the various Lords had arrived and today would be her official coronation as Princess of Dorne.

As a young girl Arianne had dreamt of this day with passion. Now the joy that would have no doubt filled her younger self was gone. Only a great amount of regret that her Father, Uncle, Brother and Mother were not here to share it with her. For as a child she imagined her coronation to be a week long celebration filled with music, merriment, feasting, drinking and other indulgent activities. But that was far from the reality that she lived in. There would be a feast later that evening, but only after a war council.

Lyla's arrival with a platter of food to break her fast pulled her out of her revery. The platter had a variety of fruits and pastries, along with some sausages and eggs cooked in Dornish peppers. The savory aroma made her taste buds water. Over the last few years she had enjoyed all the exotic dishes she was able to enjoy. Sampling Norvoshi, Volantine, Meereenese and Dothraki cuisine, but as much as her tastes had expanded it was hard to beat the flavors and foods of her childhood.

She immediately reached for a blood orange and began peeling it as Lyla approached with her usual cup of morning tea. Arianne looked up and smiled at Lyla and said, "Lyla would you be a dear and bring me a cup of lemon tea as well."

Lyla eyes widened a bit but then nodded, "Of course Princess. Should I bring a cup for Ser Gerold as well?"

"Please do. And after that's done; have bath prepared for me and make sure my dress is ready for later this morning," Arianne answered. Lyla then reached out to grab the cup that was there but Arianne stopped her said a smile, "Don't worry about that now. You can take it away later." Lyla gave her a perplexed look but nodded and hurried off to get the tea.

No sooner than Lyla had left her chambers, did the sound of Gerold waking up fill the room. She listened as he sluggishly got out of her bed and made his way to the privy to relieve himself. Minutes later Gerold walked out onto the terrace in a purple robe and sat himself down for breakfast. He grabbed some sausages and eggs and an apple and began eating.

"Good morning to you too Gerold," she said as she broke apart her orange and took a bite out of a slice of orange.

Gerold swallowed and smirked as said, "Good morning Princess. You look radiant as ever."

Arianne snorted and ignored Gerold's usual charm. Since their return to Dorne, Gerold had been moodier than usual. Though Arianne knew why. The night of their arrival he asked her if she was going relieve him of his duties as sworn shield and return Starfall too him. That compounded with the frosty reception the others gave him on their arrival seemed to affect him more than he would care to admit.

She picked up a lemon pastry and started nibbling on it. Lyla returned soon after with a pot of lemon tea for the two of them. She poured them each a cup and then left. " _It's now or never Arianne_ ," Arianne thought to herself.

"Gerold, there are important matters that we need to discuss," she said.

Gerold looked up to her and swallowed the food he had been eating and asked knowing full well what she was speaking about, "And what matters do you wish to speak of?"

"Days ago you asked me if I intended to relieve you of your duty and return back what was taken from you by my Father," She said. "You have fulfilled the duties tasked to you by my Father. And by the laws of Gods and Men, you have every right to have back what was taken from you. But instead I would ask you to remain as my sworn shield, and fully abdicate the Throne of Stars to your brother Edric."

Gerold nearly spit out his tea and demanded, "Any why in seven hells would I give away what is rightfully mine?"

"Because Gerold, I know you. Being the Lord of Starfall would ruin you. Some men are born to rule, some men are born to fight. You are the later," she said.

"And what of my future? And what of the future for any children I should have?" he asked.

"You need not worry about any future children Georld," She stated.

"So you mean to give me a white cloak and then give me to the Queen or ship me off to the Wall?," Gerold retorted.

"No. I will not be giving you to Daenerys. And I certainly am not sending you to the Wall. You need not worry about the fate of any future fruit of your loins. They will grow up safe and secure and will grow to be Lords, Ladies, Princes, Princesses, and possibly even Kings and Queens," She said calmly.

Gerold looked at he for a moment attempt to process her statement. " _What is she going on about? How can my children be any of that if I give up Starfall? Unless…."_ he thought to himself as his eyes widened.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" he asked.

"Don't be daft! Marriage would ruin us Gerold, you should be well aware of that," She said. "And I'm not asking; what I'm offering you is the opportunity to sire my children. Should you agree to abdicate Starfall and resume the charge given to you by my father, you will get me in everything but name and title. My home will be your home. My bed your bed. Our first born will rule Dorne, our second will marry your brother's eldest thus your line would still rule Starfall," she said. She then picked up the cup of moon tea and said, "And to prove to you I am not joking and I am serious…". She then proceeded to dump the cup on the ground.

Gerold was taken back. " _Seven Hells she is serious,"_ he thought. He then collected himself and asked, "And what do you get out of this?"

"I am the Princess of Dorne now Georld. I need heirs. I could marry some lord's son, there are plenty of handsome young men out there but I have standards. It just so happens that you fit those standards. And as fate would also have it….I….I do care for you Gerold. Don't be mistaken in thinking it love, but I do enjoy having you at my side. You have more than kept me satisfied in my bedchambers, you are a fierce battle tested warrior and most surprisingly enough have given me good council from time to time," she answered. She then smiled suggestively and said, "And tell me truthfully Gerold. After all of our nights together; can you honestly tell me you would rather wake up with another woman in your bed for the rest of your days?" The lack of an immediate retort and Gerold's silence was the answer Arianne had hoped for.

"You said our children could possibly become Kings and Queens. Do you mean to offer a child to Daenerys? She's told us before she cannot have children." he asked with his arms crossed.

"The fact that she actually believes what that witch told her still baffles me, but I'm sure she will have a child at some point. House Targaryen and House Martell will need to renew their alliance, and the best way would be through marriage," she said.

"She spent many nights with Daario, and not once did she get with child," Gerold said.

"True. Although it's not always the woman's fault that her womb doesn't quicken. Perhaps the fault lies with Daario. Or perhaps Daenerys was just too stressed out. The Maesters do say that stress can prevent a man's seed from taking root. Though I would probably wager a bag of gold dragons that the fault lies with Daario," She said.

Gerold laughed and said, "I would concede that bet you." "And what of legitimacy? If we are not married, any child we have will be a Sand," he asked.

"Do not worry about legitimacy. I have no doubt Daenerys will give royal decrees of legitimacy to any children we have, should I ask. It's good to have friends in high places," she said.

He nodded in agreement and then added, "If I agree to this, you have to agree to not naming any future sons Arthur or Oberyn."

Arianne rolled her eyes and said, "Fine Gerold. So do you agree then?"

Gerold was silent again for a few minutes before he finally said, "You have my consent. I will abdicate Starfall to Edric. I assume you've already discussed this with him?"

"Good. And yes I discussed this with him yesterday. He wishes to speak with you before the council this afternoon," she added as she took a sip of her lemon tea.

"I see," Gerold said. He then looked at her and asked, "Have you informed your cousins of your plan?"

"I have. As you can imagine they thought I was mad," Arianne said. " Well at least Tyene and Nym thought I was mad. Sarella was slightly indifferent before she headed back to Old Town, if all goes well she should be there to meet us at Dragonstone," she added.

"And what of Obara?" he asked.

"She was oddly supportive. Of all my cousins she knows you the best, and she's said you've changed," she said.

"Must be Nate's doing. How old is their babe again?" Gerold asked.

"Little Oberyn is 3 months old," Arianne said with a smile as she watched Gerold roll his eyes at the name. "From what Obara has told me he's very quiet, takes after his Father," Arianne said.

She had luncheon with Obara the second day of their return. Obara had told her that when Sarella and Nate had returned to Dorne after delivering Elia, she had finally consented to wed Nate. Soon enough later Obara was with child, and three months ago she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. During the luncheon Obara had told her that the biggest arguments that she had Nate had were whether he would prefer to train with a spear or short swords.

"Though he has Uncle's eyes," she added though more to herself than to Gerold.

Gerold finished his apple and then leaned back in his chair and said, "Good. The eyes of the Viper will help him. For as much as your Uncle and I lacked fondness for one another, I always respected those eyes of his."

"Nate and Obara had mentioned about wanting to have a girl in the near future, perhaps if our first born is a boy we could arrange a match," Arianne said half jokingly.

"Nate always wanted us to be family," Gerold said dryly.

Arianne chuckled and then quickly finished her pastry. "I need to start getting ready. I have a quick meeting with Ellaria later. Be back here before the council so you may escort me there," she said as she got up from her seat. She then paused and said, "And do be nice to Edric. This whole thing is my idea not his. He does love you Gerold." She then continued on her way to her bathroom to get cleaned.

Gerold sat in silence for a few minutes sipping his lemon tea before standing up and leaving Arianne's chambers for his own. It did not take long for him to return to his own. And once there he found Jayna and Uther busy away with their duties.

"Good Morning Ser Gerold," Uther said as he looked up from cleaning Gerold's sword.

"Uther, please go seek out my Brother and bring him back here will you," Gerold commanded.

"Of course Ser Gerold," Uther said with a nod. He then put down Gerold's sword and left the rooms.

"Jayna would you be as so kind to prepare some tea for us," Gerold asked.

Jayna smiled and said, "Gladly. Oh and by the way your bath is ready." She then left the room after Uther.

Gerold took off his robe and his sleeping trousers and headed to his private bath. The water was warm but Gerold was in no mood to soak. He quickly got in, lathered himself up with soap, and rinsed. He then got out dried off with a towel and returned to his chamber and dressed himself. Jayna had laid out one of his better purple and black tunic with black breeches. Shortly after he got his boots on, the door to his chambers opened up and in walked Uther followed closely by Georld's younger brother Edric.

Edric Dayne was of average height and lean for a young man of twenty and three. Like Gerold he had inherited his mother's pale hair as opposed to the typical midnight black of House Dayne. Though while Gerold's streak of hair was white, Edric had pale blonde. He was dressed in a similar tunic as Gerold's but with purple and white and brown breeches.

Gerold stood up and approached his brother and said, "Ned."

Edric or as his family called him "Ned' then replied, "Gerold"

There was silence for a moment but before Gerold could respond, Edric had wrapped his arms around him in an passionate hug. Gerold was taken back for a moment by the display of affection and his brother's strength. He and his brother had never been super close as children, but they did get along. He knew that Edric did look up too him to a degree, but he had always assumed it was the typical admiration affection a younger sibling had for an older. Edric was smaller and leaner than Gerold, who had inherited a similar body type to their late Father Aaron and their Uncle Arthur. But to Georld's surprise in the years he had been away Edric had put on some muscle.

Gerold smiled as he patted his brother on the back and said, "Well it looks you finally put some meat on your bones."

"And there's my brother's famous tongue," Edric jested back. He let go and said, "I missed you Gerold."

"I missed you too little brother," Gerold said with sincerity that surprised himself.

Jayna walked in with the tea and smiled. She put the tea down on the table and then went to embrace Edric. "Look at how you've grown," she said.

"I missed you too Aunt Jayna," Edric said as he returned the embrace. "Thank you for looking after my brother during his time in Essos," he added.

"Well someone had to keep an eye on him," Jayna jested as she shot Gerold a look which made Gerold roll his eyes.

'Uther go see if Lyla needs any assistance would you." Gerold blushed slightly and nodded and left the two brothers then took a seat on Gerold's seldom used terrace as Jayna poured them some tea.

"How is Aunt Allyria?" Gerold asked.

"Good. She's been a great assistance to me since Father passed," Edric replied softly as he looked down to the cup that Jayna had poured him. "The ceremony was very nice. Lord Nathan and Prince Oberyn attended," he added.

"I wish I had been there for Father," Gerold admitted.

"He never bared any ill will at you for conspiring with Princess Arianne. In fact in his own way I think he was proud of you for doing it. He told me his one regret was not being able to see you come home and take up Dawn. He truly believed you to be the next Sword of the Morning after Uncle Arthur," Edric stated sadly.

"I see," Gerold replied. Deciding to change the subject Gerold then asked, "So twenty and three and still unmarried? I figured to have some nephews and nieces by now."

Edric laughed and then said nervously, "Well I didn't want to get any ladies hopes up to be the next Lady of Starfall...what with your status as heir in suspension."

"Do not worry about that. You are Lord of Starfall now, I'm abdicating my claim," Gerold said as he took a sip.

"So will you and Princess Arianne marry then?" Edric asked.

"No, but I will father her children. And one of our children will marry you child, so in a way both of us get leave our mark on Starfall," Georld added.

"I see. Then I guess I'll have to start looking for a wife then," Edric said.

"I'm sure Aunt Allyria has some options in mind," Gerold stated. "Though you might wish to wait till after Daenerys takes back the Iron Throne," he said.

"Speaking of which what is Dorne's role in this war?" Edric asked.

"Pretty much cutting King's Landing off from the Reach. One third of our forces will march from the Prince's Pass, which will consist of the forces of House Dayne, House Qorgyle and House Blackmont. Lord Yronwood will sail across the Sea of Dorne with the majority into the Stormlands to meet up with the Dothraki. Nate and I will take a small portion of our troops to reinforce Dragonstone. We'll go over in more details later today," Gerold added.

'Well then it looks like the Lannisters won't know what him them," Edric said. Edric then stood up and said, "Lord Manwoody had something he wished to talk to me about, and I promised I would meet him before the council. So I'll see you then brother."

"Till later Ned," Gerold said. He watched his brother leave. He then turned to see Jayna wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"If only your mother was here to see her two boys become men," She said with a smile. "She'd be proud of you both."

"Do you wish to return to Starfall Jayna," he asked.

"My place is in your service Gerold, and besides no doubt you'll need a governess with a brain in the near future," Jayna said.

"Yes I imagine we will," Gerold said with a smirk.

Arianne sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair when Ellaria entered her chambers. Ellaria walked over with a smile.

"Let me help you," she said as she took the brush from Arianne's hand and continued to brush.

"I've always loved your hair," Ellaria said.

"How are the Lords and Ladys," Arianne asked.

"They eagerly await to see their Princess usher in a new age in Dorne," Ellaria replied.

"Our new age doesn't begin till we get rid of Cersei," Arianne commented.

"Cersei will get what's coming to her," Ellaria said darkly.

Arianne stood up and looked at Ellaria and said, "Indeed she will. But did Myrcella have to die? Should a child pay for their parent's sins?"

"She was a Lannister, that's a sin in and of itself," Ellaria said.

"I was not here to meet her but everyone thing I've heard from Sarella and others say she was a sweet innocent girl. And yet you killed her in cold blood," she said. Ellaria opened her mouth to retort but Arianne raised her hand to silence her and continued, "But what's done is done. I'm not naive enough to think that any of us would come out of this with clean hands. Father and Trystane death's are on me. And despite what you will say about them being weak, they were still family and I loved them. I also ask that you be mindful of what you say about what happened to Myrcella. As her Uncle he has every right to ask for justice from the Queen for what happened, I pray for all our sakes that he does not."

Ellaria remained silent but there was some unspoken fury in her eyes. Arianne clasped Ellaria's hands and said "Once after we get rid of Cersei, all of us are going to put the past behind us. Our feud with the Lannisters will be over, and all of our loved ones will be able to find peace. And maybe one day we too can find peace."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Ellaria asked.

"No. There's been a slight change in plans. You will leave ahead of the rest of us with Teyne and Nym. You'll represent us on Daenerys's council until I arrive. Afterword the Greyjoys will escort you back to Dorne to help ferry our troops into the Crownlands. I will need someone I can trust out there to report back information to us. I imagine in the coming months I will not be that much of an active traveler as I act as advisor to the Queen," Arianne said.

"Are you actually going to have Darkstar sire your children," Ellaria asked sourly.

"I've made my choice. He might not show it, but he's grown. He even mourned Uncle," Arianne.

"You lie," Ellaria replied.

"The night Sarella and Nate brought Elia too us, I had to go give him comfort. We didn't even have sex that night. I hadn't seen him that withdrawn since we learned that his father Lord Aaron passed," Arianne said. Ellaria's draw nearly dropped. "And besides I like keeping Gerold where I can see him to make sure he doesn't cause an incident," Arianne said with a chuckle.

"Well at the very least your children will be beautiful and strong. I might not like Darkstar, but I will concede he is quite the specimen. So he actually accepted your offer," Ellaria asked

" Indeed. He's advocating to Edric his claim to Starfall and staying on as my shield and paramore," she said.

"Well best of luck to you Arianne," Ellaria said as she kissed her on the forehead. And then she added, "You are going to need it."

Arianne sat on the Spear Throne of Dorne listening to the Septon prattle on about blessing her ascension to power and so on. Before her were the Lords and Ladies of Dorne, faces from her childhood. Most of the faces she recognized but there were some faces she didn't that belonged to the lesser lords.

"All hail Arianne, Princess of Dorne. Long may she reign!'" the septon said as he placed the Sun and Spear crown on her head. The Hall was then filled with cheers. She casually glanced back over her right shoulder to where Gerold was standing. He smiled one of his signature smiles and she saw the desire in his dark purple eyes. She smirked back knowing that she was unlikely to get much sleep that night.

Eventually the cheering died down and Arianne stood up from the throne and said, "My Lords and Ladies, you honor me and House Martell with your presence today. I know I've been gone for several years, but with speaking with you all these last fews days has warmed my heart. I only wish my ascension could be under better circumstances."

"My Father's greatest desire was peace, yet my Uncle's greatest desire was justice. Unfortunately in this world you can only have one or the other. So I say we build a better one. It's time for Dorne to become more active in the Seven Kingdoms. But to do so we must remove Cersei Lannister from the Iron Throne," she said. Suddenly the room echoed in cheers. Arianne looked to her left to see Ellaria smile.

Arianne signaled for quite the and room went silent, "For the last few years I have lived in Essos, most of that spent living with Daenerys Targaryen. I watched her free slaves in Slaver's Bay, which is now named the Bay of Dragons. I watched her bring Fire and Blood to her enemies with her dothraki horde, unsullied legions, sellsword armies AND her three Dragons." She paused and said, "They are real. I've seen them reduce a navy of 100 ships to burning ash, I've seen her ride her dragon Drogon, the Black Dread reborn, into battle like her ancestors. But more importantly I've seen her protect those who can't protect themselves. She's been hunted by assassins all her life for actions she never committed. A child should not have to pay for the sins of their father...or brother. Daenerys wants to build a better world. We can help her do that. Yara Greyjoy and her fleet supports her, as does the remnants of House Tyrell. Together we will bring Cersei to justice for actions and build a better Westeros."

Again the room was filled with cheers and chants as Arianne sat back down on the Spear Throne. "Justice for Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn" "Death to the Lannisters" And various other things were chanted. But the chanting stopped as Ser Andrey Dalt stepped forward and bent down one knee.

"My Princess, while I agree that a new age for Westeros is needed. Do we really really need to pledge ourselves to the Iron Throne again? The North has once again declared independence after Jon Snow took back Winterfell and killed the Boltons. Why shouldn't we declare our own independence?" he asked.

Arianne looked around the room and noticed that some of the lords and ladys seemed to nod their heads in agreement. "I understand your concern Ser Andrey. Had I not spent the years I did working alongside her, I would feel the same. The age of independent kingdoms is over. Westeros is stronger together and for a variety of reasons it is just not feasible to be independent. I'm sure the son of Ned Stark will realize this sooner or later and bend the knee just as his ancestor Torrhen Stark did ages ago." Ser Dalt nodded and returned back to where the rest of his house entourage was standing.

Arianne smiled and said, "While the cooks and the chamberlains finish setting up our feast in the Gardens. It's now time to discuss strategy. Ser Gerold if you will be so kind."

"With pleasure My Princess," Gerold responded and then made motion to a few Martell guards to come forward. The guards came in front of the Spear Throne with a giant rolled up map of the Seven Kingdoms. They laid it in front of the Lords and Ladies and Gerold stepped up forward to address the crowd.

"Our plan of attack is quite simple. We will cut off all of the Lannister's supplies and suffocate them. Eventually there will be riots in the streets and the people of King's Landing will look at us as saviors from the true Mad Queen. The majority of our forces will be split up into two fronts. The first front will gather at the Prince's Pass under the command of Lord Qorgyle. The other half with sail under the joint command of Lord Yronwood and Lord Uller across the Dorne Sea and into the Stormlands. There they will meet up with the a portion of the Dothraki and ride to King's Landing to cut off supplies and any means of escape. Queen Daenerys's Unsullied legions will take Casterly Rock and the rest of the Dothraki will create perimeter to the North. Not that should it do them good to try to escape that way because no doubt the wolves will be there to meet them should they manage to escape the Dothraki and reach the Neck. The rest of our forces will sail under the command of the Princess, Lord Grey and myself to Dragonstone where we will meet up with Queen Daenerys and oversee the naval blockade." Gerold stated.

"Eventually the lack of food and coin with cause the Lannister forces to turn on themselves. Cersei will be devoured from within and the people of King's Landing will look to us a liberators as opposed to invaders. As should the Lannister forces be foolish enough to engage us, they will be ripped to pieces by the Unsullied and Dothraki," Gerold.

"Is it wise Darkstar to put that much faith in foreign forces against Westerosi Knights?' asked a snide voice from the crowd. Gerold smirked as he recognized voice as a young man in his mid twenties stepped out of the crowd.

" _That fool,"_ Arianne thought as she too recognized the voice.

The voice in question belonged to Ser Daemon Sand, The Bastard of Godsgrace and former squire to her late uncle. As a young maid Arianne and Daemon had been overly fond of one another. To the point where she had given him her maidenhead at ten and four. Like her Uncle and her cousins Daemon was not fond of Gerold. Much of the animosity came from a duel they had six years ago before her banishment to Essos. Arianne had approached both Daemon and Gerold to assist her in taking care of the late Prince Viserys. She pitted the two against each other in a duel to first blood. Daemon was gifted with a sword but Gerold had outclassed him and landed a cut across Daemon right breast.

"I've led her Unsullied into battle against the Storm Crow sellsword company, and I've witnessed in person the might of her Dothraki horde. Should the Lannisters be foolish enough to challenge us on an open field….well then their arrogance will be their undoing," Gerold said.

"You a battle commander Darkstar? Your good with a sword I'll give you that, but leading men on the battlefield is an entirely different matter," Daemon said.

"And tell me again Ser Daemon how many armies you've lead into battle? I don't recall Prince Oberyn taking you to Essos like he had with Lord Grey and myself when we were squires. And what did you do while you served the Prince? Oh yes I remember you watched him die at the hands of the Mountain," Gerold challenged.

Arianne saw Daemon go for his sword and she shouted, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Arianne shot a glare to Gerold and commanded, "Ser Gerold you will not bait my knights into pointless duals to satisfy your ego and to settle personal grudges. AND as for you Ser Daemon, Ser Gerold has proven himself to be a more than adequtie field commander during our time in Essos. You will follow his orders."

"Forgive me my Princess," Daemon said with a bow. He then shot a glare to Gerold and said, "Apologies Ser Gerold."

Gerold smiled and said, "All is forgiven Ser Daemon. It was a low blow of me to invoke Prince Oberyn's death. My apologies as well. You will personally assist Lord Yronwood and Lord Uller in leading our forces through the Stormlands."

"Thank You for this opportunity," Daemon said reluctantly as he returned back to where he was standing with his family House Allyrion.

"We have a war to win my Lords and Ladies and justice to serve. I expect all of you to do your duties and bring glory to Dorne," Arianne said as she watched Gerold go back to his spot by her side. She sat back down on the throne and listened once again to the hall start chanting "Glory to Dorne!"

" _And now it begins,"_ she thought to herself.

 ** _The deck of the Nymeria_**

 ** _Moored off the coast of Dragonstone_**

 ** _Early 303 AL_**

From the bow of the _Nymeria_ Arianne looked out on the island of Dragonstone. The sky was grey and the wind blew slightly causing Arianne to crap her wool cloak tighter around her. Gone were her usual gowns of silk, now she was dressed in a dark orange wool dress with golden suns over brown leather breeches and dark yellow cloak and sash. The air had the scent that comes after a storm, and it was most soothing.

It had taken over a fortnight to sail to Dragonstone from Sunspear because of a sudden storm that occurred which had delayed them. Her troops had begun unloading their various effects onto the deck. Apparently the pier on the other side of the castle had taken some damage during the storm and was only able to dock three ships at a time as opposed to the usual eight. Two of the piers were being used by Daenerys fleet getting the Unsullied ready to sail to Casterly Rock. That left only one pier available and Arianne had decided that the supplies that they had brought from Dorne: food, clothing, arms, armor and other basic goods were a greater need in the castle as opposed to her party's personal effects.

A wave rocked the ship and Arianne reached out to rail to balance herself as her other hand reached to her stomach in a way to steady herself from the nausea. Making sure no one was watching Arianne quickly and quietly retched over the side of the rail into the dark murky water.

"Here drink this," said a voice from behind her. Arianne quickly turned around to find Obara holding out a mug of some hot liquid, clad in bronze colored leathers under a brown cloak with a yellow viper embroidered on it ."It's ginger tea. Helps with the nausea. Trust me," Obara said with a knowing look.

"Thank you," Arianne nodded as she took the mug and took a sip. The warm liquid cascaded down her throat clearing out the taste of bile. She felt warmer and her stomach began to settle a bit.

"I made sure they loaded enough to keep you stocked for some time," Obara replied.

"Obara you are a godsend," Arianne said with a smile.

"I try," Obara said with a smirk. She then leaned against the rail and asked, "How far along do you imagine you are?"

"A moon and half I think. I'll check with a maester later," Arianne mentioned.

"Provided they even have a maester," Obara answered.

"I'm sure Lord Varys made sure one would become available to us," Arianne replied.

Obara was about to reply but a loud cry echoed across the sky. The two looked up to the sky above them to see Viserion circle above the Dornish ships. Arianne smiled, of the three Dragons Viserion was her favorite oddly enough. He was the most docile and curious of the three. She remembered Daenerys telling her years ago, that for the first years Viserion acted more like a cat or dog who wanted attention than a Dragon.

Arianne glanced over to Obara in shock. She smiled and said, "Magnificent isn't he? Viserion Is the smallest of the three believe it or not."

"The smallest?" Obara asked dumbfounded as she looked up to the massive cream and bronze colored dragon that circled overhead.

"Wait till you see Drogon. He truly is the Black Dread reborn," Arianne said.

"Haven't you lads ever seen a Dragon before? No? Well get used to them, now get back to work," They heard Nate jest out to the crew to continue their duties. The crew laughed and went back to work.

"All of the luggage is packed and ready, should the weather remain the same all of it should be unloaded and hauled up to the castle within a few hours," Gerold said as he approached the two. "I'm glad we took the time to have warmer clothes made, our regular attire would not do us much good in this climate," he added offhandedly as he pulled out a pair of leather gloves from his black leather coat that was painted with a adorned with a purple falling star and sword of House Dayne.

"Good," Arianne replied.

"Is Oberyn giving Lady Jayna any issues?" Obara asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. He's been asleep since we weighed anchor," Gerold said with a shrug.

"Odds are he'll wake up any minute now. He's fussy when he wakes up hungry," Obara said and then headed down the stairs in the direction of their cabins.

"Never in a thousand years did I expect the girl I fought side by side with in the fighting pits of Essos would turn into a dutiful mother, I guess we all can changed," Georld said with a grin.

"Tell that to her face and she'll jam her spear through you with her right hand while she feeds her baby with her left," Arianna retorted.

"Speaking of which; it's not too early to gain some pointers when it comes to feeding babes," Gerold said with a knowing glance. "That is unless you wish to bring on a wet nurse," he added.

"It's still much too early to think about that," Arianne said as she took another sip of her tea. "Though I must applaud you Gerold, how long have you known?" She asked.

"I started suspecting around the third day of the voyage when you were retching over the railing after we broke our fast. Normally you have a pretty ironclad stomach when it comes to sailing," he answered.

"I forget how observant you can be," she replied.

"There wasn't a whole lot to do on the way here but pay attention to what was going on around me," Gerold said. He then looked over the rail to see a longboat pull up to them and watched as some Unsullied led by Grey Worm board the ship. He watched Nate talk to them for a few minutes and then Grey Worm went back to the longboat and they rowed back to the pier.

Nate climbed up ladder to where the two of them were standing and said, "Looks like we're next to dock and unload"

Arianne nodded and said, "Good. Tell the Captain to hoist anchor and get us docked; we can't have the Queen waiting for us."

"At once Princess," Nate added and then hurried off to talk to the Captain of the Nymeria.

Two hours later, after a relatively quick unloading process and short horse ride to the castle, found Arianne and her party arrived in Dragonstone's throne room to the sight of Daenerys holding court. Like them she too had aboded the silk Essoi dress she used to wear and know was adorned in a black grey wool tunic and boots, with a silver chain across her body connecting to a three headed dragon brooch on her right shoulder. Attached to the Dragon Head was a crimson colored cape. Arianne smiled as she and her party bowed to Daenerys as they approached the throne.

Daenerys got up and walked over to embraced Arianne and said, "It's good to see you well Princess Arianne. When Lady Ellaria arrived several days ago without you and the storm hit we started to fear the worst."

"Thank You for your concern Your Grace. But it will take more than a storm to stop me," Arianne said. "You remember Lord Grey from his brief visit to Meereen, this is his wife and my cousin Obara and their son Oberyn," She added.

Daenerys smiled and said, "I do remember Lord Grey, and welcome Lady Obara. I had the pleasure of meeting your sisters Tyene and Nymeria when they arrived with Lady Ellaria."

"Thank you for your hospitality Your Grace," Nate replied.

"It is my pleasure. It's not the Grand Pyramid of Meereen, but Dragonstone has its charms. The bath houses are built on natural hot springs the come from the Dragonmount. Plus Aegon's gardens and the Glass Greenhouses are quite the sight. Not to mention the library or the Dragonbone organ," Daenerys said.

"A soak in the hotsprings sounds lovely right about now," Arianne said.

Then Oberyn began to sniffle and whine in Obara's arms. She rocked him a bit and said, "It looks like this one needs to be fed."

"Your chamber's are ready for you, please follow my men and they will escort you," Daenerys said. She then turned to a couple of her Unsullied soldier and issued a command in High Valyrian. The two nodded and motioned for Nate and Obara to follow them. They then escorted the two out leaving Daenerys with Arianne and Gerold.

"Have we missed anything important," Arianne asked.

"Not much. We had a basic council meeting where we detailed the plan. The Greyjoy's left a few days ago to escort Lady Ellaria back to Dorne to ferry the rest of your troops into the the Stormlands. Lady Olena left as well back to Highgarden to arrange the transport of food and supplies to Dragonstone," Daenerys said. She then made a face and then added, "There was one more thing. You recall the Red Priests that you invited to assist us with the masses in Meereen?"

"I do," Arianne said.

"It turns out a Red Priestess named Melisandre was here and wished to speak with me. She believes I have a role to play in the "Prince that was Promised" prophecy of theirs. She also said that Jon Snow, the self proclaimed King in the North, is to play a role as well and that I should invite him to Dragonstone and listen to what he has seen," Daenerys said.

"So the rumors that he took Winterfell back from the Boltons with a Wildling army are true then," Arianne said.

"It would seem that way. According to Lord Varys little birds that after he retook Winterfell with the help of the Knights of the Vale, the Lords of the North have declared him "The White Wolf" and have named King of the North," Daenerys said.

"Sounds like quite the man," Arianne said.

"That's what I said, so I had Tyrion send a raven to Winterfell to invite Jon Snow here to bend the knee," she said.

"The last time a Targaryen ruler called a Stark to court, a son strangled to death as he watched his father burn and a war broke out," Arianne said.

"I'm not my father, I'm not a monster," Daenerys replied sharply.

"I know that. So does everyone here. But Jon Snow does not. I have no doubt that he will bring up the deaths of his Grandfather and Uncle. And let us not forget his Aunt," Arianne cautioned.

Daenerys let out a breath with sigh and said, "For years I was taught that the Starks were the loyal dogs of Robert Baratheon. I can only imagine what he was taught about my family after the war."

But before Arianne could say anything Tyrion walked into the room and smiled, "Ahh Princess Arianne, Ser Gerold it's wonderful to see you all again."

"Lord Tyrion," Gerold replied with a curt nod.

Arianne smiled and said, "How was the voyage to Dragonstone Lord Tyrion?"

"Too long and we had a severe lack of wine to make it go faster," Tyrion replied dryly. This earned a smirk from the Dornish but caused Daenerys to roll her eyes. "Since you were just talking about the King of the North, I come bearing good tidings. We just received a raven from Winterfell. A rather short and blunt reply from the King himself," Tyrion said as he handed a scroll to the Daenerys.

Daenerys read the scroll and snorted, "Short is right." She passed the scroll to Arianne who then read it:

 _Dear Queen Daenerys Targaryen_

 _I accept your invitation to meet. We have much to discuss._

 _-Jon Snow, The King in the North_

"Not one for pretty words is he," Arianne said.

"Bastard he may be, but he's a Stark to the core. Believe me I would know," Tyrion said with a smile.

The sounds of hurried footstep could be heard coming down the hall which caused the four to turn their heads to the entrance. In rushed Sarella Sand, nearly out of breath carrying a brown book in one hand a scroll in the other.

Daenerys walked over to Sarella and asked, "Lady Sarella are you alright? Why are you out of breath?"

"Your Grace, please call the Small Council. I've found something… something that changes everything," she said.

A short time later Sarella found herself in the Chamber of the Painted Table along with the rest of Daenerys Small Council: Arianne, Gerold, Ser Barristan, Varys, Tyrion, and Missandei. They were all looking at her waiting for her to speak.

" _Where do I even begin?"_ Sarella asked herself as she looked down to the book and scroll in front of her began to recall what had transcribed less than an hour ago. She had arrived on Dragonstone after one of her trips to the Citadel where she had made a startling discovery while going through the old High Septon Maynard's diary. The discovery caused her to leave post haste to Dragonstone, and as soon as she had arrived on the island, she had been combing the archives and store rooms for any further proof to back up her discovery. For days she had searched the the various stores from Targaryen Kings of old that were kept in the libraries of Dragonstone and the storerooms where Stannis had stored away the histories. But less than an hour ago she had come across a bundle of documents, and in it she found the motherload.

Sarella let out a breath and said, "Thank You your grace for calling everyone here. I've discovered something….something groundbreaking."

Daenerys smiled and said, "Well it must have been with the way you rushed to the throne room."

Everyone laughed except for Sarella who only smiled and nodded, "Indeed Your Grace." she then got serious and said, "I've discovered something during my most recent trip to the Citadel that changes the entire history of the realm. I came across old High Septon Maynard's journal and I found an entry that changes everything."

"What was in the journal," Daenerys asked.

"The High Septon revealed that on the request of your brother, Prince Rhaegar, he annulled his marriage to my aunt Princess Elia AND then officiated a marriage ceremony between Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark with Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent as witnesses," She said. The room went quiet. 'I didn't believe it at first but why would he lie? Naturally there had to be a marriage certificate, but I did not find one in the citadel. And with the Sept of Baelor destroyed, there would be no official record there either. So I thought perhaps that maybe when he returned to the Capitol to raise the royal army he may have sent some personal effects to Dragonstone for safe keeping. So when I arrived here several days ago I began pouring through the archives and storerooms. Until low and behold...I found it," she then unrolled one of the scrolls she had with her to reveal the marriage certificate.

"Lord Varys, Ser Barristan I'm sure you can vouch for Rhaegar's signature as well as Ser Arthur's, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell," Sarella said as she passed the scroll over to the two of them.

Ser Barristan looked at it first with disbelief in his eyes, but upon seeing the former prince's signature as well as the signatures of his former brothers his eyes closed and he said, "That's Rhaegar's signature. And those are my former brothers as well. I would recognize them anywhere."

Varys took the scroll and gave it a once over with an impartial gaze and then said, "Agreed. This may help us quite a bit when Jon Snow arrives as it looks like the two of you are family. With his Aunt doubling as your Good Sister by law. Perhaps this can help mend some old wounds. Self inflicted as they might be."

Sarella watched from down the Painted Table as Daenerys processed this information. Her face was neutral, and she could only imagine what must be going through the Queen's mind. Sarella then turned to Arianne and Gerold. Gerold's face was impossible to read but Sarella imagined that Gerold did not really care about this information at all. On the other hand, Sarella could see the irritation on Arianne's face.

"So my Aunt and her children died for nothing then," she said with anger apparent as she tried to keep her tone neutral.

"Princess Arianne I am truly sorry. Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon will be remembered as Targaryens, the Faith and my brother's actions be damned. And their deaths will be avenged...I swear to you," Daenerys said firmly.

Arianne nodded and said, "Thank You your Grace." She then looked to Sarella and saw a familiar look in Sarella's eye. "There's more isn't there Sarella?" she asked.

"Indeed. Along with the certificate was a journal. I haven't read all of it, but this entry is worthing listening too," Sarella as she picked up a small red book and opened it to the last page and read aloud:

 _ **Tomorrow decides it all. My actions have fractured the realm. It is up to me to put it back together for the true war is coming. I have to defeat Robert on the morrow. In hindsight I should have brought Lyanna with me back to King's Landing. The babe won't come for another few moons anyway. I should have sent her, Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, Mother and Viserys to Dragonstone to be safe in case I fail. For their sakes I must win.**_

Again the room was silent.

"Well that explains why there were three Kingsguard guarding her when Ned Stark found her. With his marriage to Princess Elia annulled, it would remove Rhaenys and Aegon from the line of succession in theory. If Lyanna Stark had a boy he would have been the rightful heir. I was always curious why he didn't bring Ser Arthur with him to the Trident," Lord Varys said out loud.

"Lady Sarella, have you discovered any information on the fate of Lyanna Stark's child," Daenerys asked in disbelief.

"I have not Your Grace. Odds are the child died with Lady Lyanna," Sarella said. She then watched as Daenerys closed her eyes and shoulders relaxed slightly .She then took a deep breath and said, "But I do have a theory that if proves true...well it would complicate things."

'"And what is that theory?" Daenerys asked as she opened and stared down Sarella.

Sarella closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The entire room was looking at her and she could feel their pressure of their eyes. She then opened her eyes and said, "Jon Snow."

"Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked skeptically. 'What does Ned Stark's bastard have to do with this?" she asked. She then paused and then reprocessed what Sarella had said and asked, "Wait...are you suggesting that Jon Snow is actually….my nephew?"

"I am Your Grace," Sarella said. "Years ago my father enlisted my help in helping him win a bet with Prince Doran about whether or not Lady Ashara Dayne was the mother of Jon Snow. Yet after of years of on and off research, we found nothing. All I've heard are stories. Some say it was Lady Ashara, some say a fisherman's daughter, some a simple Tavern Wench. Even the Northerners I've talked to have no idea who his mother is. Some have said that even asking about his mother in Winterfell was taboo. Why keep it a mystery? Why all the secrecy? Was it simply to preserve some of his wife's honor or was he protecting something? Or in this case someone."

"But as you say this is only a theory," Daenerys said.

"Correct Your Grace. But there is sound logic behind it even if we don't have any hard proof. After the death of your Father and the deaths of Princess Elia and her children, Ned Stark demanded that Jaime Lannister be punished for breaking his oath and that The Mountain be brought to justice for killing Princess Elia and her children. He had an argument with Robert and then left the capitol with a handful of men to find his sister. A few months later he returned to Winterfell with her bones and a baby boy he claimed was his bastard. It is not a complete stretch of the imagination to think that all the secrecy surrounding his mother was to protect him from Robert Baratheon. Had Robert learned that Rhaegar and Lyanna had a child...and a son no less...he would have been a threat to him. He would have demanded the boy's life and sent assassins to try to take his life the same way he sent them after you and your brother Viserys. And odds are he would have ended up like Aegon and Rhaenys," Sarella added.

"I've traveled with Jon Snow. He is very much Ned Stark's son both in personality and looks. Save for Ned's youngest daughter, Snow looks more like a wolf than the rest of the brood. For him to be a hidden dragon seems the stuff of songs. But what you do say make sense. Too much sense really. To think that Ned Stark played the realm for fools by fostering one of the last Targaryens and one with a claim to the throne is deliciously ironic.," Tyrion said. He then turned to Daenerys and said, "I know this seems impossible Your Grace but it's something we have to take seriously. It will be over a fortnight till Jon Snow arrives. This gives us plenty of time to plan and research. Everyone in this room, in this castle, on this island chose you to lead us. We're not going to run off to the North to join Jon Snow's cause on the off chance he is who Lady Sarella claims him to be. We chose you to lead us."

Daenerys watched as everyone in the room nodded after what Tyrion had just said. A feeling of gratitude washed over her. She then nodded and said, "Thank You Lord Tyrion. Thank You all."

"This doesn't really change much on how we deal with Jon Snow though," Gerold said offhandedly. The rest of the members looked at him and Gerold realized he would have explain himself.

"Then the Northern Lords declared him King in the North, Jon Snow gained the North and through his sister or cousin, which ever she ends up being, the Vale and whatever remains of the Tully loyalists in the Riverlands. That gives him three of the seven kingdoms. Regardless of whether he's Ned Stark's bastard or the lawful son of Rhaegar Targaryen he's still going to be ether your greatest ally or greatest rival for the throne. You really only have two options to choose from. You can kill him or you can make him your ally. Killing him would be the simplest way of doing things but you risk turning those Kingdoms against you. A campaign to the North with Winter on his way would be folly. Our forces, save perhaps the Dragons, would not survive the winds of winter. This would be like Daeron the Young Dragon in his attempt at conquering Dorne. You may take and hold Winterfell for a time, but they know that land better than any of us. You would lose it eventually."

Gerold then stated, " The best solution to this whole problem is for you to make him your alley. If he's unwilling to kneel, which I imagine he will be, then really your left with two options: you can grant him those three kingdoms and agree to be peaceful neighbors or and this might sound odd coming from me, you marry him to unite the Seven Kingdoms under a joint rule. After all isn't that why you left Daario in Meereen?"

But before Daenerys could respond he added with a shrug "And besides if he truly is your nephew this prevents the chance of a Second Dance of Dragons. Plus I imagine after recent generations a Targaryen marriage that wasn't brother to sister would be seen as quite progressive by the rest of the realm. And if he truly is Ned Stark's bastard than your simply preventing any future conflicts between the North and the South. A Dragon and a Wolf broke the realm, even if it was not their intention to do so, perhaps only a Dragon and a Wolf can fix it."

Daenerys was silent as she considered what Gerold had said. She couldn't deny that there was some truth to what he had said. It was a broad view point that glossed over some of the finer details but he wasn't completely wrong.

"Lady Sarella," Daenerys began, "I want to thank you for bringing me this information. Your right this does change things. It changes the very history of the Seven Kingdoms, but I must ask...is there anyone out there that could verify this theory? Other than Ned Stark of course."

"According to the records, Ned Stark had a traveling companion with him. One of his bannerman, Howland Reed Lord of Greywater Watch," she said.

"Send a Raven to Greywater Watch and invite him here," Daenerys commanded.

Lord Varys frowned and then said, "Your Grace, there is some complications with that. From what my little birds have gathered is that Greywater Watch has no Ravens or Maester. They answer to the Starks and the Starks alone. Plus for some reason Greywater Watch never stays in one place. How they make that happen is unknown to me, which is quite impressive. Our only hope is sending a rider out to the Neck and hopefully come across the Castle."

"Let me go Your Grace," Sarella said. "If anyone can find it, it is me. I've come too far too not see this too its end. It would be a crime."

Daenerys nodded, "Lady Sarella Sand, I charge you with the task of seeking out Lord Howland Reed and bringing him here to Dragonstone. You will leave on the tide on the morrow."

Sarella nodded and said, "I won't fail you."

Daenerys gave a warm smile and said, "I know you won't." Sarella then got up and left the room to get ready. She then turned to the rest of the council and added, "I ask for the moment that we keep this information to ourselves. Lord Varys, please inform your little birds to get to Winterfell as quick as we can. We need more information. Lord Tyrion I would like to speak to you later in the day about Jon Snow."

"As you wish Your Grace," Varys replied with a nod of his head.

"Remember Your Grace, we have time before Jon Snow arrives. We do not need to rush things, I am confident we will be ready when he arrives," Tyrion replied.

"We will be ready Lord Tyrion, of that I have no doubt," Daenerys said firmly. She then looked to Arianne and Gerold. "Forgive me Princess Arianne, I had not expected today to be as eventful as it has. I had hoped we would get some time to catch up, but sadly that does not look to be the case. I do hope the two of you along with Lord and Lady Grey will join me for dinner tonight."

"No need to apologize Your Grace, and of course we will be happy to join you for dinner," Arianne said. She then glanced to Gerold and said, "Come along Ser Gerold, we need to get our things settled in." Gerold was silent but nodded in agreement. "We'll see you tonight then," she added.

"Of course," Daenerys replied.

"Allow me to escort you to your chambers," Missandei said.

"Thank you Missandei," Arianne replied.

Daenerys watched the three leave the room and once they were gone she slumped back in her chair. She looked to Ser Barristan and asked, "Ser Barristan I think you need to pour us some wine."

'"Of course Your Grace," Barristand said as he walked over to shelf on the wall were a bottle of wine was sitting. He poured them each a glass and then returned to the Painted Table and passed her a glass. Daenerys motioned for him to take a seat which he did. He watched as she took a drink and he followed suite.

"When you fought with my brother during the war...did he ever mention any of this?" Daenerys asked.

"No," Barristan said as his shoulder sloped as he leaned back in the chair. "Rhaegar...he was a hard man to know. To truly know. I asked him once when he returned to King's Landing to raise the Loyalist army where Lady Lyanna was….all he told me was that she was safe. I did not press the question further. Even if I had pushed the question further...I don't think he would have told me. He was the best man I've ever knew...but he was very private. Keep many things to himself and himself alone. He kept many things away from his two closests friends Arthur Dayne and Jon Connington."

"I see," Daenerys said as she took another sip. "Do you think what Lady Sarella said is true? Could this Jon Snow actually be Rhaegar's son with Lyanna Stark?"

Barristan was silent for a moment and said, "I do not know. Lady Sarella's reasoning does make sense. And it does explain why my brothers were not with us to fight Robert Baratheon. But a secret Targaryen hidden in the North as a bastard? It's the subject of stories and songs. But how do you feel? That's what matters most."

Daenerys closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I don't know how I feel. I think I might be still in shock. For years Viserys was the only family I knew...but now...now I don't know what to think. If Jon Snow is Rhaegar's son...he has the better claim which means everything I've worked toward these last few years was built on a lie. That makes me furious...but as the same time I would have family. I...I wouldn't be alone anymore…," She said.

Barristan reached out and took her hand said, "You're not alone Your Grace. All of us are here for you."

Daenerys smiled sadly and said, "I know Ser Barristan. And I thank you for that. But this is different. If this turns out true...I'm not the Last Dragon. And I'm scared that I don't know how I feel about that."

Gerold and Arianne found themselves in their new chambers. It was a lavish room overlooking the bay with a private verandah. A big four poster bed with a red silk sheets The room was done up in mostly in the Targaryen colors of black and red and was adorned with dragon sculptures.

Gerold walked around the room and said, "As much as I do enjoy the color black...I think the Targaryens of old might have went a tad bit overboard with it when they built the castle. This room could use some color."

Arianne raised her eyebrow, "After all that just happened you wish to discuss interior decorating?" She then sat down at the table where some fruit was placed. She grabbed some grapes and then tossed one in her mouth.

Gerold shrugged and said, "I meant what I said. In the grand scheme of things Jon Snow is ether going to be an ally or an enemy. Regardless of who his parents are. He could be Daenerys nephew, he could be my cousin or he could be the son of a whore. Doesn't matter now that he's King in the North." He then continued to walk around the room and commented, "This is quite spacious."

"According to Missandei this used to be Rhaenys room. If the stories are believe during the few nights Aegon didn't spend with her she was said to entertain a wide variety of lovers here. We have much to live up too ," Arianne said suggestively as she ate another grape. "You are right about the lack of color though . I'll have Lyla do what she can with the items we brought to brighten up the place. Speaking of Lyla, I'm surprised she isn't here unpacking," Arianne added.

"She's probably off with Uther somewhere. Ever since we've returned to Westeros those two have become close," Gerold said.

"Those two have been close since Meereen Gerold. Did you know that she asked me for Moon Tea back when we were in Meereen?" she asked.

"I did not. I knew Uther fancied her but it seems they fancied each other then. " Gerold said as he sat down on the bed.

"I hope you've been teaching him more than just swordplay, Lyla deserves a competent lover," Arianne said.

"Your more than welcome to gauge his skills Princess," Gerold chuckled.

"Perhaps I might," Arianne said. "Her mother intrusted Lyla's well being to me when we left Norvos. I want to set her up with someone who will take care and support her. Do you plan of Knighting him?" she asked.

"I was going to after Daenerys wins the Iron Throne, let him earn some glory. Mayhaps Daenerys might even legitimize him," Gerold said.

She then looked down to her stomach and then asked, "Do you think we'll be good parents Gerold?

"What makes you ask that?" Gerold asked.

"It's just. You and I...we have never been the parental type. Looking after those who are sworn to us is one thing...but to be an actual parent? To tuck in children at night, to teach them, to punish them, to pick them up when they fall, to pass onto them what was passed onto us? It doesn't feel or sound like us. She said.

Gerold was silent. But then he said, "When word reached us of my Father's death, I tried thinking of happy memories during my childhood with him. Nothing stood out. He was never cruel to me...he was...just there. IT pains me to say this but your uncle was more of a "father" to me than my own. Well at least when it came to discipline. The few times he gave me compliments I could never tell if he was being sarcastic or sincere. But his lessons, as harsh as they were, they are the ones that have stuck with me. And if i'm being honest, I don't know if those are lessons a father should pass to his children."

"And besides we'll have Jayna. Between myself and Edric, I think she's done an amazing job," he added with a smile.

"Yes I suppose we will," Arianne replied. She then remembered something from earlier and said, 'That reminds me, Missandei said the Citadel has a maester on the way. Maester Marwyn I believe she said his name was. By the time he gets here it will be long enough to get an official answer."

"That's good. Though with all the people coming to the island in the next few weeks, maybe they should have sent two," Gerold told her.

"Perhaps. Sarella has always been extremely critical of the Conclave of Archmaesters, says they're more often than not too skeptical of things. They think they know everything and they're less than enthusiastic about there being new things to learn. Though I would have imagined some of them would have jumped at the chance to study the Dragons. Mayhaps this Maester Marwyn is one such person," Arianne said.

"They're sending Marwyn?" a voice asked from the two turned around to see Sarella standing in the doorway. "Sorry for not knocking, but I figured you two would wait to break the bed in until later," she added with a chuckle.

"Do you know Maester Marwyn cousin?" Arianne asked.

"I do in fact. Archmaester Marwyn is a good man who believes knowledge belongs to everyone not just the Order. He's helped me out in several instances when cover would have been blown. Despite Old Town being a major port city, you don't see that many people from the Summer Isles wandering around too often and since I inherited my Mother's look I do tend to stick out at times," She said.

"Your beautiful the way you are Sarella. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Arianne said.

"Oh I know I'm beautiful," Sarella said with a smile. "But sometimes beauty can be a bit of a hinderance when one wants to keep a low profile," she added with jest. "But back to Marwyn. Like I said, he's a good man. And odds are he volunteered for the position. He's known as Marwyn the Mage to the Conclave, and he's the leading authority on the Higher Mysteries. No doubt when the opportunity to study three living dragons emerged he was already on a ship here."

"How good is he in the other subjects of study?" Gerold asked.

"As good as you could ask for. When I first met him he immediately recognized I was a woman through my attempts at disguising myself. A pity I have to leave tomorrow, I would have enjoyed seeing him again," Sarella said.

"I take it you ready and packed," Arianne said.

"I am. I always travel lightly for this very reason. You two on the other hand feels like you've brough half of the Water Gardens and Sunspear with you," Sarella said.

"Well we have to add some color to the castle, too much black," Gerold replied with a smirk.

"Cousin I think a Faceless Man has infiltrated your bedchambers, because this person sounds nothing like Darkstar," She said with a laugh. Gerold and Arianne laughed too.

Arianne stood up and said, "A Faceless Man would have gotten the job done already cousin, or else I managed to sway a servant of The Many Faced God with my cunt. No this one is Gerold, as hard is it might be to believe."

"If you're sure. By the way Arianne, I wanted to know if you would care to join me for a soak in the hot springs before dinner tonight," Sarella asked.

"That sounds lovely," Arianne replied. She then turned to Gerold and said, "Have Lyla start supervising the unpacking. I'll return later." Gernold nodded and Arianne followed Sarella out of the room.

Arianne and Sarella strolled through the corridors of Dragonstone and eventually made their way to the indoor hot springs. The room was made of black stone and immediately upon stepping into the room Arianne could the increase in temperature. Like the rest of the castle the room was decorated in dragons and hot water poured out of two stone dragons mouths to fill the main pool. The two went into the changing room and discard their clothes. They then returned the pool and walked in.

Arianne sank down into the hot water and she immediately felt her tired muscles begin to relax. All the knots and soreness in her body after the weeks of sea travel and stress began to melt away. She closed her eyes and said, "This is going to make the coming weeks much easier. I'm definitely going to have to bring Gerold down here."

"I can imagine," Sarella said. "I'm going to miss this when I leave tomorrow. A week of sailing to Maiden Pool and then about ten days on horseback till I reach the Neck. My hope is the the Crannogmen find me before I get lost in the swamp," she added.

"And then what will you do when you find them?" Arianne asked.

"Convince them I'm a friend and have them take me to Greywater Watch," Sarella as she sank down into the water desperate to savor the feeling of the warm water on her skin.

"Good luck Sarella; and do be careful," Arianne said with seriousness.

"I'll find away to make it through Arianne. I always do," Sarella said with a confident smile.

 **Next Time on A Song of Suns and Stars** :

 _Chapter 5: The King in the North_

 _Fire & Ice collide. The Sun consults the Mage. The Darkstar and The White Wolf collide. A Snake traverses The Neck._

And that ladies and gentlemen is Chapter 4. This turned out much longer than I anticipated. Again I find myself just typing along and it's like holy shit I'm ten pages into the chapter and I haven't gotten to Dragonstone yet. Such is life I suppose.

As i've been saying before next chapter our favorite brooding bastard whose not actually a bastard is going to show up. And if things were not necessarily apparent in this chapter...I'm going to be taking some major turns to as what's going to happen at Dragonstone. Plus I'll be able to get to address a couple of critiques I've had of what was no doubt the strongest episode of Season 7. Also Jon and Dany will be getting some more camera focus but rest assured my Arriold/Gerianne Fam; this is their story.

My only regret with this chapter is that I wanted to do a scene with Arianne and Daenerys discussing some things as they strolled through Aegon's Gardens and came across some Blue Winter Roses, but I figured the dialogue would be a tad bit repetitive with some other lines I wrote in the beginning of the chapter. But rest assured that scene will be in Chapter 5.

Again I want to thank all of you for taking the time out of your day to read this. I hope your having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. If all goes to plan, Chapter 5 should be up by the holidays. Till then!


	5. The King in the North

_**A Song of Suns and Stars**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The King in the North**_

 _The Bow of the She-Wolf_

 _Off the Coast of Crackclaw Point_

 _303 AL_

The sky was gray and the winds were fair as Jon Snow, the King of the North, stood at the bow of _She-Wolf_ watching the coastline of Crackclaw point sail by. He rested both of his elbow on the rail and the wind caused his fur cloak to flow behind him. By his side was trusty and loyal albino direwolf Ghost. Ghost sat silently next to his master and wagged his tail swiftly as the two looked out onto the sea.

Jon's right hand reached over and began to scratch Ghost behind the ears. Ghost then scooted over closer to Jon enjoying the affection and began nuzzle his muzzle against his master ribs as his tail wagged faster.

Jon smiled as he gave his wolf scratches. He had originally planned to have Ghost stay behind in Winterfell to protect his sister Sansa, but two days after they had left Winterfell for White Harbor who should prance into camp that evening but his oldest and most loyal friend. Jon was naturally upset that Ghost had disobeyed his order to stay put, but Jon could never stay mad at Ghost. So knowing that Ghost was dead set on traveling with them, Jon reluctantly relented to have Ghost travel with him.

Thirteen days of travel later he was glad he let the wolf come with him, because as soon as they set sail from White Harbor Jon was quick to realize how out of his element he was. And it was nice to have something of comfort with him, other his Valyrian steel sword Longclaw and his advisor Ser Davos Seaworth.

" _Seven Hells I can't believe I'm actually going through with this_ ," He brooded to himself.

Footsteps on the wooden deck broke Jon out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see Davos approach him. The older man smiled and said, "Nothin' more refreshing than sea air."

"Maybe for you but for me...it's the smell of fresh snow and pine," Jon replied. "Now don't get me wrong Ser Davos the sea is nice, but I' don't think I cut out for life on the sea. I still remember those first few days after we left White Harbor, couldn't keep anything down. Thank the gods for that ginger tea you brought along," Jon added.

"Think nothing of it Lad. This is your first real ocean voyage, I figured you might not have developed your seas legs yet," Davos added.

"Aye; and I doubt I'll ever will," Jon added. "How close are we know," Jon asked.

"We should reach the north shore of Dragonstone by nightfall tomorrow. I know a nice quiet cove where we can weigh anchor for the night. Its out of the way so unless Daenerys Targaryen has her Dothraki patrolling the island all day and night, we'll be out of sight. I'll have the men stash a skiff there in case they need to make a break for it in the dead of night. Lucky for us I know the island like the back of my hand," Davos said with a chuckle.

"Am I doing the right thing Davos? By coming all the way out here? Because right now I'm driving myself mad trying to think of a way to convince her to join us. She won't believe me, seven hells I don't believe it even after all that's happened," Jon confessed.

"You'll do fine Jon. It's the reason they gave you the crown, because you're willing to put yourself out there and make the hard choices. Aye there is plenty of bad blood between your family and the Targaryens but like you said it's going to take every last one us working together to survive what's coming for us. And to do that we'll need the Dragonglass and Dragons that Daenerys Targaryen just so happens to posses. One thing I would recommend is having something in your back pocket though, a secondary goal. Negotiations can be a long process and almost nothing gets done in the first meeting. And if all else fails, you're handsome enough you could always try seducing her. After All Dragons seems to have a things for wolves.," Davos replied as he placed his hand on Jon's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Jon frowned at Davo's comment. He didn't appreciate the joke, but Davos wasn't wrong in his jest either. But that did bring a whole new set of questions: how did he approach the subject of their families less than savory history. Weeks ago he had pardoned Alys Karstark and Ned Umber for their families decision to back the Boltons. The crimes of the father were not the crimes of the child he had declared the day that they had pledged fealty once again. But was Daenerys Targaryen any different than Alys Karstark or Ned Umber? Did she deserve to bare the crimes of her father and brother? And what of himself? He begun to wonder what Daenerys Targaryen had been told of House Stark. Nothing good he imagined.

Jon and his siblings for the most part never grew up hating the Targaryens. Jon smiled as memories of him and Robb pretending to be Aemon the Dragonknight or Daeron the Young Dragon arose. He remembered how Arya used to say she wanted to be the next Visenya Targaryen and wield a valyrian steel sword. But that was before they were old enough to comprehend that Aerys Targaryen had burnt their Grandfather alive, and their Uncle Brandon strangled himself trying to save him. Or that Rhaegar Targaryen, the Silver Prince who was loved by the people had abducted his aunt, raped her and imprisoned her in a tower in Dorne where she was guarded by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswell Whent.

Davos noticed that Jon was deep in thought and turned to Ghost and said, "Common Ghost, let's give his Grace some privacy to think. I think we can go get you a bone down in the Galley if we ask the cook nicely enough." Ghost turned his head when he heard the word bone and then trotted off after Davos who had had headed below decks. Jon from the corner of his eye watched the two leave with a slight grin but then turned his head to the south and returned to thinking about his upcoming meeting with Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

 _The Chambers of Maester Marwyn_

 _Dragonstone_

 _303 AL_

It was midday as Princess Arianne made her way from her chambers to the the chambers of Dragonstone's new Maester: Marwyn. Marwyn had arrived only a few days after Arianne did, he was a man in his mid fifties and much to her surprise quite jovial and fit. Most Maesters Arianne had met were older men who were way past the prime of their lives or had spent much of their lives buried in books. In many ways Marwyn reminded her of Oberyn, the desire to see the world and learn its mysteries was quite apparent. And much as Sarella had told her he was very excited to be there. She remember the look on his face when Daenerys showed him her children, never before had she seen such a face of joy. He had spent the majority of his time spent between studying the dragons, with the Queen's supervision, and attending small council meetings.

Several days ago Arianne had gone to the Maester for a typical examination to make sure she was indeed with child. Arianne expected she was roughly two moons along but aside from the morning nausea she didn't feel much different nor had her body changed. Marwyn had run some basic examinations but they were rather inconclusive. So he decided to employ a trick he had learned in Qarth from a healer from Asshai during one of his various trips to Asshai. He had asked for a sample of her urine. While initially taken back by the odd request, she provided a sample for her and he advised to come back in a few days time.

Arianne opened the door to the Maester's chamber and found Marwyn at his desk writing in a large tome. Arianne smiled and said, "Forgive my intrusion Maester Marwyn."

Marwyn looked up from his book and smiled and said, "No need to apologize Princess Arianne, my door is always open to you. Please sit down." Arianne nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "I expect you are here for the results of my test. And as you initially expected Princess, you are in fact with child. My deepest congratulations. I went ahead and prepared a small list for you to provide your attendants and the kitchen staff on what food to avoid and which to indulge in."

"Thank you very much Maester Marwyn, I greatly appreciate all your efforts," Arianne said with a smile as she placed her hands in front of her stomach.

"It is my pleasure to be of service. Should you have any questions in the coming days, weeks, months always feel free to come to me. While my field of expertise may be in the Higher Mysteries, I have successfully assisted in delivery of my fair share of babes," Marwyn said sincerely.

"You have my sincerest thanks Maester Marwyn," Arianne said. "Though I am curious as to what my….urine was needed for?," she asked.

"Ahh yes that. During my time in Qarth learning under the Asshai shadowbinder, I learned that they have an old test for pregnancy. If the urine of a pregnant woman is injected into a female rabbit, a gland in them will increase in size after a few days," he said.

Arianne's eyes widened and she said, "Surely you jest?"

"I do not jest Princess. I was skeptical myself at first when I first learned it, but it has yet to be proven wrong in my experience with it," Marwyn replied.

"I see," she replied. "I do have a questions for you in addition, unrelated to my pregnancy. I wanted to know if you had been briefed about the upcoming visit by the King of the North?," she asked.

"Her Grace has indeed briefed me about his arrival." Marwyn replied with a nod.

"Has she briefed you in regards to my cousin Sarella's theory regarding the King in the North," Arianne asked.

"Indeed she has. She asked me to go over some of the notes that Sarella left here before her journey to the Neck," he said.

"And what do you think of my cousin's theory," she asked.

"Sarella has always had the gift of seeing and finding invisible threads. She's been a joy to instruct when ever she visits the citadel. As for her theory, while lacking true concrete proof...her theory has sound logic and reasoning behind it. And while it does seem to be something out of a bard's song...in my study of the Higher Mysteries I've learned one true thing: there is always some truth in legend. I am quite eager to meet the King in the North I must admit. For if he truly is part dragon and part wolf he must be a fountain of magic," he said.

"Fountain of magic?" Arianne asked.

"Allow me to explain. In my studies I've learned that magic in its strongest form...comes from the blood. It doesn't matter what kind of magic: fire, nature, water, wind, ice, light or shadow it usually all originates from blood. Take the Targaryens and Old Valyria for example. Why did they marry brother to sister? To keep the fire magic in their blood that allowed them to bond with Dragons pure. Blood is the key. Think as to why the Targaryen words are "Fire and Blood". Her grace in my opinion is a fountain of fire magic. She walked into a pyre that should have killed her and yet she walks out unburnt and with three baby dragons. Dragons that feed off her magic, grow stronger and then amplify it to others. But like I said Fire magic isn't the only kind of magic out there, in the North nature and ice magic reign. And for those south of the wall the magic is said to be strongest in those who belong to House Stark; the old Kings of Winter. In the early days of the Dance, a pact was made between House Targaryen and Stark that in return for their support a Targaryen Princess would marry a Stark. A union of Ice and Fire that was promised but never completed...until possibly now," He said.

"So you think that Jon Snow could be a fountain of fire and ice magic?" Arianne asked.

"Indeed! They say he has a direwolf as a companion, does not sound to different than Her Grace wouldn't you agree?" Marwyn said excitedly.

Arianne took a moment to think on this. It made some sense but it assumed a lot. "It would seem that there could possibly be more to the King in the North's arrival than a political alliance," she said. She then stood up and said, "Maester Marwyn, I cannot thank you enough for you assistance now and in the future regarding my pregnancy as well as your insight into my question."

"Of course Princess Arianne," Marwyn said. He then looked back to his tome and continued to write.

Arianne left Marwyn's chamber and strolled through the halls of Dragonstone in search of Daenerys. After searching for sometime she found Daenerys in a secluded corner of Aegon's Garden.

Daenerys was sitting on a dark stone bench holding one of the roses with a far off look in her eyes as if deep in thought. She was alone with no guards in the immediate vicinity but Arianne knew that the Unsullied and the Dothraki as well as her own Dornish soldiers patrolled the castle and its grounds constantly so there was little fear of assassins.

"May I join you Your Grace?" Arianne asked as she approached.

Brought out of her thoughts she looked up and smiled as Arianne stood there. "Of course. And I like to think we can dispense with titles when were alone like this,"She said.

Arianne smiled and said, "Thank You." Arianne sat down and asked, "I've never seen a rose that color before."

"It's a Blue Winter Rose, apparently they grow in the North mostly. The castle Gardner told me that my Brother had planted some bushes after the Tourney at Harrenhal," Daenerys said she then passed the flower to Arianne.

Arianne took the flower and took in the scent, it was a sweet scent but not overpowering. For some reasons it brought forth feelings of open meadows and pine. "They smell lovely. Planning on having a bouquet ready for Jon Snow in his chambers to remind him of home?" She asked.

"No but that might be a good idea," Daenerys replied. "No I came out here to think really. I was just finishing having a meeting with some members of House Velaryon when Lord Varys found and informed me that according to his Little Birds Jon Snow should be arriving any day now. His ship stopped in Maidenpool a few days ago to resupply."

"I've seen you be many things in the few years we've known each other Daenerys, nervous has never been one of them," Arianne said.

Daenerys chuckled and said, "Oh I've been nervous before. It's just I've known how to hide it."

"You'll have to teach me some time how you do it," Arianne said. She then paused and then added, "Daenerys….I have a favor to ask of you."

Daenerys smiled and asked, "How can I help you Arianne."

"I need a royal decree of legitimacy," Arianne said.

"What for?" Daenerys asked.

"I'm with child Daenerys.," Arianne said.

Daenerys eyes went wide and she smiled and said, "Truly?" Arianne nodded and then Daenerys embraced her friend said, "You have my deepest congratulations and of course I'll sign you a decree of legitimacy."

Arianne returned the embrace and said, "Thank You."

'I assume Ser Gerold is the father?" Daenerys said with a smirk.

"It was what I offered him to abdicate his claim to Starfall," Arianne answered.

"An interesting offer. I wish the two of you nothing but happiness. How many do you want?," Daenerys said with a smile as her thoughts drifted back to Drogo and Rhaego.

"Two or three seems logical. I need an heir plus I promised our second born to Gerold's younger brother Edric's first born assuming things work out that way. If I have more perhaps you and I will be able to set up a match someday in the future," Arianne said.

"You know I can't have children Arianne," Daenerys said frankly.

"Yes you told me. But I refuse to believe that the magic of some old sheep crone's so called "curse" is stronger than the magic of The Mother of Dragons," Arianne said.

Daenerys smiled sadly and said, "I thank you for your confidence Arianne. But my dragons are the only children I'll ever had. I spent many nights with Daario and his seed never took root."

"And perhaps it was Daario's seed that was weak?" Arianne grabbed Daenerys hand said, "Have hope my friend. But perhaps this is a discussion for another time after we take back the Iron Throne."

Daenerys nodded and said, "Thank you my friend. Missandei tells me the same thing, but yes we can discuss that later when it needs to be addressed. Now if only Lord Tyrion would be as wise of you when it came to that subject."

"Has Lord Tyrion bothered you about this?" Arianne asked.

"He hasn't but the line of succession is something I'm going to have to deal with sooner or later," Daenerys said.

Arianne took in what she said and then an idea hit her, "Perhaps Jon Snow is the key." Daenerys gave her an acquisitive look and Arianne elaborated, "Jon Snow could be an option as an heir. If he is indeed Rhaegar's son, then he's your next of kin. The Targaryen line would continue through him, I'm sure finding him a suitable match would be easy enough."

Daenerys nodded her head and said, "But what if he's just Ned Stark's bastard."

"You could still make him your hier. Like Gerold pointed out he already has almost half of Westeros already, if he is as honorable as they say...he might be worthy to entrust Westeros too. But let's table these talks for later," Arianne said.

"Agreed," Daenerys said as she took back the rose and smelled it. "Did I ever tell you about the Blue Winter Rose from my vision?"

"I do not recall," Arianne said.

"After I left Drogo and Rhaego I returned back to the wall. A chink of ice fell off revealing a blue winter rose," Daenerys said.

"Jon Snow was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch before he became King in the North," Arianne commented already making the connection.

Daenerys turned back to Arianne and said, "We will find out soon enough."

 _The Throne Room of Queen Daenerys Targaryen_

 _Dragonstone_

 _303 AL_

Arianne and Gerold stood up in the gallery looking down on the throne room waiting for the doors to open. Jon Snow had arrived less than an hour ago with a handful of men, his advisor Ser Davos Seaworth and his pet direwolf.

Arianne watched as Daenerys fidgeted slightly and then took a breathe to soothe herself. Daenerys then looked up to the gallery and Arianne gave her friend a self reassuring nod of the head. Daenerys smiled confidently back and nodded her head as well. She then turned straight ahead and the doors to the throne room opened up.

A young man who looked to be in his twenties walked in alongside an older man and the wolf the size of a pony. They walked to the center of the throne room and stopped. The Direwolf then lied down at his master's feet. Arianne scanned the eyes of the Dothraki guards in the room and noticed how all of their eyes were transfixed on the giant creature in front of them. She could not tell if they were in awe or fearful of the giant wolf.

Arianne leaned over to Gerold and whispered as Missandei began introducing them to Daenerys, "Look at the size of it."

"I expected him to be taller actually," Gerold whispered back as he slid one had around Arianne's waist.

Arianne slightly elbowed Gerold in ribs and said, "I was referring to the Direwolf." Though she did silently agree with Gerold's quip. She didn't know what to expect of Jon Snow, especially after the various stories that had reached her ears over the years let alone after Sarella put forth her theory. But whatever she had imagined Jon Snow was...the man standing below her telling Daenerys that the winds had been kind was not it.

"Apologies, I have a Flea Bottom accent, I know, but Jon Snow is King in the North, Your Grace. He's not a lord," said the voice of Jon Snow's companion.

"Things are about to get interesting," Gerold commented looking back down at the conversation.

Arianne nodded silently in agreement but kept her eyes on the two rulers below her as they began to debate their families shared history and whether or not Jon Snow was willing to bend the knee. Things went about as well as she expected when Jon Snow brought up the actions of her Father in counterpoint to Torrhen Stark kneeling to Aegon the Conqueror. This brought forth a new dialogue about the actions of the Mad King and Daenerys apologized for her Father's actions. Though Arianne was curious as to why Jon Snow had not brought up the actions of Rhaegar in regard to Lyanna Stark. But she did recall his comment about referring to the Mad King as her Father and Rickard Stark as his Grandfather.

Arianne leaned closely to Georld and whispered, "I'm starting to believe that he has no idea on who he might actually be. She's mentioned she was the last targaryen and he did not even bat an eye or move. The only thing I can read off him is that he's uncomfortable. Something has him on edge."

"A room full of Dothraki and three dragons circling above the castle would make the bravest men nervous, even if they had a wolf the size of a small horse with them. Speaking of which, it's rather well behaved. It's been as quiet as the dead," Gerold whispered.

Arianne nodded. As her eyes went from Jon Snow to his direwolf. As Gerold had commented, the wolf was dead silent as it lied silently next to its master. She had almost forgotten about it due to its silence, and even looking at she was curious to see if it was even alive. But as soon as she said this the wolf raised its head and looked up at her with blood red eyes. Arianne was startled a bit but eventually the wolf stopped looking and shifted its head back to look at Daenerys.

"In your raven, you mentioned things we needed to discuss. If your not here to bend the knee, then what are you here for Jon Snow," Daenerys said with clear irritation.

"This is starting to look like that old Yi Ti parable of the strongest spear clashing with the strongest shield. Who will break first?" he asked. Before Arianne could reply Jon Snow said something that cut her off.

"Have you ever experienced winter Your Grace?" Jon Snow asked.

What ever Daenerys expected Jon Snow to say, this question was not it. Daenerys collected herself for a moment and said, "I have not."

"The Stark words are "Winter is Coming". It's not a threat or promise like "Fire and Blood" or a bold declaration like "Unbowed Unbent Unbroken", he said as he for the first time glanced up to the gallery to acknowledge the presence of Arianne and Gerold. "It's a truth. Winter always comes. Sometimes we are fortunate and it is an easy winter, and before we know it spring has come. I'll admit I do not know much about how the seasons are like Essos, but after a long summer is Westeros a long winter always follows. Winter is here Your Grace, it might not seem much now. But a winter not seen by man for centuries is coming, and if we don't band together everyone in Westeros will die. You, me, Cersei...everyone. The Long Night is approaching and with it the dead."

"The dead." Daenerys stated bluntly.

"Yes. The dead. Right now as we speak the Night King and the White Walkers are raising the Army of the Dead with the sole purpose of killing every living thing in westeros," Jon replied. The throne room was dead silent. "It sounds like madness I know. But I've seen it. I watched as the Night King and his army massacred thousands of men, women and children beyond the Wall. And I watched as he performed a simple gesture and an entire beach of dead corpse came to life."

Again Jon was met with silence. He then turned to Tyrion and said, "Lord Tyrion, we've only known each for a short time, but do you think I'm a liar or a madman?"

Tyrion was silent for a second before speaking, "No, I don't think you're either of those things."

Jon then turned his head back to Daenerys and said, "The Army of the Dead is real. The white walkers are real. The Night King is real. You might think they're a myth, but they are as real as your dragons. If they get past the Wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves we're finished."

Daenerys stood up from her throne and walked with fire and purpose down the dias as she began speaking, "I was born at Dragonstone. Not that I can remember it. We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib. Not that it matters now, of course. I spent my life in foreign lands. So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all their names. I have been sold like a broodmare. I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled."

Arianne watched as Daenerys walked closer and closer to Jon Snow. She noticed how Daenerys staired Jon Snow right in the eyes and asked, "Do you know what kept me standing through all those years in exile? Faith. Not in any gods, not in myths and legends." She then looked down to where Ghost was sitting and confidently put her hand out for the direwolf to smell.

The throne room was silent as everyone watched as the white direwolf stepped closer to Daenerys outstretched hand and gave it a couple of sniffs. Arianne watched in surprise as the direwolf then playfully began to nuzzle the outstretched hand.

"I guess direwolves do indeed have a fondness for dragons," Gerold whispered with a chuckle.

Daenerys gave the wolf a few pets and used all her strength of will not to show her surprise at how soft the wolves fur was. She hid her urge to hug the wolf and snuggle in its softness with a smirk as she looked back up to Jon and confidently said, "In myself. In Daenerys Targaryen. The world hadn't seen a dragon in centuries until my children were born. The Dothraki hadn't crossed the sea, any sea. They did for me.I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms, and I will."

Daenerys watched as Jon Snow stared back at her and said, "Then you'll be ruling over a frozen graveyard if we don't defeat the Night King and his army."

"You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting whatever you saw beyond the Wall," Tyrion said as he approached the two to try and defissue the hostilities.

Ser Davos approached the two as well and said, "You don't believe him. I understand that.  
It sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has brought Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also made Jon Snow King in the North. You were the first to bring Dothraki to Westeros? He is the first to make allies of wildlings and Northmen. He was named Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader because they believe in him. All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own.."

Arianne eyes narrowed as she watched Jon Snow look back and give Ser Davos a look that clearly meant to stop what he was saying. " _What are you hiding Jon Snow,"_ Arianne thought to herself as she listened to Davos and Tyrion banter about whether Jon Snow should bend the knee. But her thoughts were interrupted by Jon Snow next few words.

"And why would I do that? I mean no offense, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell, your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name, and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King. The lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them, and I will continue to do so as well as I can," he said.

Daenerys nodded and said, "That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion."

"I am not your enemy," Jon said bluntly.

But before Daenerys could respond to him, Varys walked into the throne room and whispered something in her ear. Daenerys eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened for a bit but then her face relaxed and she said, "You must forgive my manners. You and your men must be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms. I'll have some bones sent up for your wolf. He's very well behaved." She then turned to a couple of her Dothraki and gave a command.

Two Dothraki approached them and motioned for them to follow. Jon nodded and then turned to follow them but stopped and looked over his shoulder to Daenerys asked, "Am I your prisoner?"

Daenerys looked him in the eye and answered, "Not yet." She watched as Jon Snow turned his head and followed her guards and exited the throne room with Ser Davos and his wolf following silently behind him. Once they were gone Daenerys turned on her heel and followed Varys to the room of the Painted Table.

It didn't take long but soon after Tyrion, Missandei, Gerold, Obara, Nate and Ser Barristan joined them in the room. From her seat she looked to Varys and stated, "What is the grave news you mentioned Lord Varys?"

"I've just received information that our Ironborn and Dornish allies were attacked on their way back to Dorne after they dropped Lady Nymeria in the Stormlands during the process of ferrying the Dornish armies from Dorne to the Stormlands.," he said.

Arianne's eyes widened as she looked to Daenerys. Daenerys eyes showed both sympathy and frustration and she turned to Varys and asked, "And?"

"Two or three ships escaped, the rest were sunk. Lady Ellaria and her daughter Lady Tyene are either dead or captured, same goes for the Greyjoy siblings," Varys said. He then turned to Arianne and said, "My deepest condolences for Lady Ellaria and Lady Tyene Princess Arianne."

Arianne ran her hand across her face and asked, "Who attacked them?"

"From what my little birds have said it was Euron Greyjoy, he's apparently allied himself with Cersei. This poses a problem not just in terms of military power but it could possibly cut off or supplies from the free cities. And I'm still waiting to hear back from my contacts among the Golden Company," Varys said.

Daenerys asked, "Lord Varys how many of the Dornish have been ferried to the Stormlands?"

"Roughly two thirds of those that were going to be accompanying the Dothraki," Varys replied.

Daenerys let out a breath and then turned to Gerold and asked, "Ser Gerold. As my Commander what would you recommend we do?"

Gerold was quiet for a minuet and said, "It's too late now to change our plans. So I say we continue to follow Lord Tyrion's plan. BUT we should plan for the worse. The worse being that Euron managed to coerce information out of Ellaria and Tyene."

"They would not betray us Gerold. You know they would rather die than give away information," Obara said.

"I know Obara. And I know that Tyene is as good if not better than your Father when it comes to potions and poisons. But this is Euron Greyjoy were talking about; if half the stories they say about him are true then we have to assume the worst. We should send a raven to Starfall, odds are the Unsullied will be there soon. We need to warn them that the plan could be compromised and that we're changing it slightly," Gerold said as he stood up and pointed to the the southwestern corner of Westeros. "What if we were to disembark the majority of the Unsullied near Oldtown, have them march to Highgarden to help fortify the reach and get our hands on supplies. The rest of the ship will continue onto Casterly Rock as planned but instead of the Unsullied assaulting the gates we have the Dothraki distract them. This will allow Grey Worm and his men to infiltrate the castle as was the original plan and then they open the doors for the Dothraki," he said.

"As much as I dislike the idea of the Dothraki painting the halls of my childhood home redder than they already are, it is a good adjustment. Cersei might possibly have gained a step on us, but we'll be at least half a step ahead of her from a different direction.," Tyrion said in agreement.

"Good. Lord Varys send a Raven too Starfall, and word to our forces in the Stormlands to inform them of what happened," Daenerys commanded.

"At once your grace," Varys said with a bow and then he left the room.

"Lady Ellaria and Lady Tyene will be avenged you have my word," Daenerys said to Arianne and Obara.

Obara nodded and said, "With your permission your Grace, allow me to sneak into Kings Landing to try to rescue my Sister and Ellaria."

"We do not know even if they are alive," Daenerys said.

"Cersei will want the two of them alive so she can get revenge on them for what they did to her daughter," Obara said. "Allow me to try to sneak into the dungeons, Lord Varys can supply me with a map of the tunnels. She won't even know i'm there."

Daenerys frowned and said, "All right. You may go."

Obara nodded and said, "Thank you." She then got up from the table with Nate following right behind her.

"Perhaps we should shift our focus away from the new Varys brought us and focus in on the more immediate issue: Jon Snow," Tyrion said. He then added, "Despite his claims of White Walkers and an army of the dead; I thought that for a first exchange it went rather well."

"Do you truly believe what he said about the White Walkers and an army of the dead Lord Tyrion?" Arianne asked.

"Jon Snow is not a liar, or a madman. But something he's seen beyond the wall has him panicked and on edge," Tyrion said. He then turned to Daenerys and said, "You handled yourself well when he brought the actions of your Father. I believe you caught him off guard a bit. I know you must be frustrated with him and his refusal to bend the knee, but alliances of this nature take time to form and take shape. Plus Sarella has yet to return from the neck with Howland Reed to confirm if he's your nephew or not. " Tyrion said.

Daenerys turned to Ser Barristan and said, "What do you think Ser Barristan? You knew my brother best; does he bear any resemblance to Rhaegar?"

From his seat Ser Barristan took a moment to collect his thoughts and he said, "At first glance no. He looks very much a Stark. Other than that it is too early to tell. But I will say this, he does not look like Ned Stark. He's much leaner, especially in the face."

Daenerys nodded and then said, "For the moment we will focus our attention on dealing with the attack on our fleet by Euron Greyjoy. Jon Snow isn't going anywhere; this will give us more time to observe him and too see if he is trying to deceive us."

 _The Cliffs of Dragonstone_

 _Dragonstone_

 _303 AL_

A cool wind was blowing on the cliffs of Dragonstone as Jon Snow brooded and watched the Harbor. He turned his head and watched as Tyrion trekked back to castle seeing if he could arrange for Jon to mine for Dragonglass. Jon let out a breath and turned back to look out to the harbor and resumed his brooding.

The last couple of days had been wasted roaming the castle and the grounds to waste time as he waited for whatever Daenerys Targaryen was going to do with him. Though it was obviously clear that something had happened when her advisor entered the throne room to interrupt their meeting. Though Jon knew if he was being honest with himself he was glad the meeting was interrupted because he was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool. Something about being in the presence of Daenerys Targaryen lit a fire in him, and not in the way he had expected. He had heard she was young and beautiful, but he had practice of suppressing those kind of feelings. No the fire he felt rising in him was something different, yet familiar.

After the meeting had ended the fire subsided, but it still burned within him. And it grew a little hotter each day as he walked around the castle. Jon's mind went back to the night of their arrival. Daenerys had been generous with the food she had given him and his men as well as Ghost. And he glad that Ghost listened to him about being on his best behavior, though he was a tad bit surprised to Ghost's reaction to Daenerys. He had not expected to sleep a wink that night, but surprisingly he had one of the best sleeps of his life. Despite being the castle of someone who seemed to be considering him a rebel force, the castle itself gave off a familiar warmth. A warmth that oddly reminded him of Winterfell. Something about Dragonstone gave the feeling of home, and that perplexed him. But then too offshoot that there was the constant feeling that he was being watched and studied.

"Quite the view isn't it," said a voice from behind him.

Jon turned his head and saw that he had another visitor. Jon recognized that white and black haired man from Daenerys throne room up in the gallery standing next to Dornish woman who he had assumed was a Martell. Though now he had his hair tied back similar to his own. Jon gave the man a once over and his eyes widened a bit when he recognized the star and sword of House Dayne stitched to the man's coat.

"Aye, it is quite the sight," Jon replied as he watched the man approach him.

"If you wanted to see the sights, you should have been with us while we were in Essos," the man said. "Forgive my manners Lord Snow, my name is Ser Gerold Dayne, Commander of her Grace's Westerosi forces and Princess Arianne Martell's sworn shield," the man said with a confident smile as he stuck out his hand.

Jon shook his hand and said, "Please to meet you Ser Gerold."

"The pleasure is mine. It's not everyday you get to meet the son of the man who defeated my uncle Arthur in battle," Gerold said.

"My father used to tell us that it was only by the luck of the Old Gods that he bested the Sword of the Morning. He told us that your uncle was the best man with a sword he had ever seen," Jon said as his mind wandered back to his youth. And how Ned would tell Robb, Bran and himself his encounter with Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Everyone seems to have that opinion of my late uncle. Though I must say it is kind of hard to be known as the best at something when you were defeated. But I digress. Growing up in Starfall, my Father used to tell my brother and I of how your father returned Dawn to us after he defeated my Uncle. He told us that there was no man of greater honor than Eddard Stark," Gerold said.

"And yet here I am, is what your were going to say?" Jon said with a glare.

Gerold smirked back, "In Dorne we don't view bastards as a dishonor the same way the west of Westeros does. Bastards are raised alongside truborn children or usually sent to foster. There is no stigma around them. Sure they cannot inherit lands and titles like their trueborn siblings but they are taken care of. Princess Arianne's cousins the Sand Snakes are all bastards and they are beloved by Dorne. The eldest Obara even married a Lord. During my time squiring for Prince Oberyn, he used to say that bastards are born from passion and that passion is one of the purest things out there."

"Sounds like Dorne is quite the place," Jon answered cooly.

"It is. Dorne grows the most beautiful flowers in the world. Take Princess Arianne for example and of course let us not forget my aunt Ashara. They say half the realm was in love with her, including your Father if I'm not mistaken. If things had gone differently you and might have been kin, hell we may even be kin if certain rumors are to believe," Gerold said offhandedly. "You have the dark hair of a Dayne that is for sure, but Starks have dark hair too from what I've been told" he added.

"My father never told me about my Mother. His last words to me before we parted ways was that when next we meet he would tell me about my Mother. He never came back," Jon said.

Gerold gave the King the North a sincere sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few minutes with the only sound being the wind blowing and the waves below before Gerold spoke again, "Ser Barristan and I usually practice in the yard first thing in the morning with the recruits. And we could use some fresh blood. And if the rumors are true they say you're quite the swordsman. Might be a good opportunity to work off some frustrations. I could use a challenge."

Jon gave him a look and said, "And Ser Barristan the Bold is not enough of a challenge for you?"

"I've spared with him almost every day for the last few years, it has lost its fun. And besides your father defeated my Uncle before I got the chance too and if I can't defeat him...his son is the next best option," Gerold remarked. He then turned around and headed back to the castle.

Jon watched him leave in silence and then turned back to look out on the ocean. He stood in silence for a while before he heard a loud roar above him. Jon looked up and saw the green dragon circle overhead. Before he could even react the dragon landed landed near him. Jon stood there and watched as the dragon moved closer to him.

Jon stood like a statue as the dragon lowered his head and looked at him with its amber eyes. Jon could feel the heat emanate from the great beast. Before Jon could realize what he was doing he took off his glove and stuck out his hand for the Dragon to sniff. The Dragon took a deep inhale of Jon's scent and Jon could have sworn he saw the Dragons eyes widened. Taking a deep breath he reached out and touched the beast.

The dragon's scales were warm and Jon felt the dragon's heat flow through his body. And with it came another sensation, he could feel the dragon. He could feel its heartbeat, he could feel the fire in its veins, and he could see himself through its eyes. But more importantly he felt something he had only felt once before, when he found Ghost as a puppy. Something inside called out and resonated with the dragon. He closed his eyes and his mind was bombarded with a kaleidoscope of colors, images, and feelings. But the strongest thing that Jon could interrupt was two words: zaldrizes ānogar.

Another roar above them brought Jon out of his reverly. He removed his hand from the Dragon's snout and watched as the Dragon gave what appeared tobe a nod and then raised its mighty wings and with a flap soared back into the air to join its brothers. Jon fell to his knees and started to breathing heavy trying to process what had just happened. Suddenly he felt another familiar presence and he saw Ghost sitting by his side. Ghost then began to nuzzle his face and Jon embraced his oldest friend and said, "Let's head back inside boy."

"Anything to report Ser Gerold," Daenerys asked.

"Yes, your grace. I think we can safely cross my aunt off the list of women possible of being Jon Snow's mother," he said as he looked across the Painted Table to where Daenerys was sitting nursing a cup of wine.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she took a sip.

"Yes. Outside of his dark hair, he looks nothing like any of my family. That and I highly doubt my Aunt would have allowed her bastard to be raised outside of Dorne and subject to the usual scrutiny that comes with being a bastard. Not to mention she would have never flung herself off the Palestone Tower and into the sea if her child was still alive," Gerold said.

"I see," Daenerys replied. She then looked at Gerold and said, "Do you believe him to by my brother's son?"

"Does it matter what I think?" Gerold asked with a shrug.

Daenerys smirked and said, "Humor me Ser Gerold."

Gerold chuckled and said, "As you wish. I've never been much for Sarella's conspiracy theories but very rarely is she wrong. Too many pieces are falling into place that would indicate that he is who Sarella thinks he is. My only concern is if it is true, how many of the nobel families will of Westeros will flock to him. Do you take a chance on a possible Targaryen raised in Westeros as the son of one of the most honorable men to live? Or do you side with a true Targaryen who was raised in Essos and came to Westeros with three dragons and army mostly made of foreigners?"

Daenerys was quiet as she completed his answer but Gerold followed up with another question. "If I may be so bold Your Grace; how do you feel about the possibility of him being your Brother's son? If so he would have the better claim, and if I was in your position that would drive me mad. To spend years working toward a goal only to have it pulled out from under you due to a technicality? It would make all the pain and sacrifice seem like it was all for naught," Gerold said.

"I will sit on the Iron Throne Ser Gerold. That I can assure you," Daenerys said.

Gerold smirked and said, "I have no doubt that you will. Though if I may offer you this one bit of counsel. If Jon Snow is indeed your long lost nephew, try to imagine the anger he will feel when he finds out that his entire life has been a lie. To have an identity forced upon you, to be denied the basic knowledge of one's own parents? I think that would break most men."

Jon Snow and Ghost walked down the ramparts of the castle to a small viewing point where the Queen was waiting for him. The sun was starting to sink in the sky and the sky began to look like the color of fire in a cascade of vibrant yellow, orange and red. Off in the distance two of the Dragons were flying off in the distance while the largest of the three was watching from the cliff side. It had been a few hours since his brooding on the cliff and Tyrion had approached him an hour ago saying the Queen wished to speak to him.

As he walked down the steps the Queen turned around from watching the Dragons and saw the two approach. he said, "It's an amazing sight to see; though the big one does not seem to interested in playing with the others."

Daenerys smiled and chuckled. She turned around and said, "Drogon has always been more independent than his brothers."

"Drogon?" Jon asked.

"I named him after my late husband Khal Drogo," Daenerys answered.

"And the other two?" Jon asked as he looked out to the other dragons.

"The white one is named Viserion after my late brother Viserys," she said affectionately but Jon could could detect a darker tone when she mentioned her brother's name.

"And the green one?" Jon asked his encounter from earlier in the day still fresh in his mind.

"Rhaegal after my eldest brother Rhaegar," She said as she looked back to Jon to gage his reaction. She then looked to Ghost and asked, "And what is this one's name? He seems to follow you wherever you go."

"His name is Ghost. And I guess you could say he's the closest thing I have to a Kingsguard. He doesn't even need a cloak," Jon said as he smiled to himself at his quip.

To his surprise, Daenerys gave a sincere laugh and said, "You have a point." She then stuck her hand out like she did in the Throne room and instead of sniff her hand Ghost immediately trotted over and nuzzled her hand.

"Traitor," Jon muttered softly.

Daenerys smirked as she gave the direwolf some scratches and said, "Don't be offended. I've always been good with animals." She then resumed watching her dragons and said, "The world thought the Dragons were gone from the world, and yet here they are. Perhaps we should start reexamining what we know."

"You've been talking to Tyrion," Jon said.

"He is my Hand after all," Daenerys commented.

"He enjoys talking," Jon replied.

"We all enjoy what we are good at," Daenerys said,

"I don't," Jon answered.

Daenerys turned her head and looked at him in near disbelief but she hid her surprise well. "All the same there are some things that we need to reexamine. Our family's history being a major example."

"How so?" Jon asked.

"Take a look at this," she said as she pulled out Rhaegar and Lyanna's marriage certificate from her coat and handed it too Jon.

Jon took the scroll and examined it and his eyes went wide. "You are I were raised on false truths. My brother told me that your Aunt seduced my brother, and no doubt you were told that my brother abducted and raped her. Turns out they were in love and ran off together and got married. Which makes your aunt my good sister and my brother your uncle. So in a bizarre way we are family...in a sense," she said.

"Where did you find this?" Jon asked.

"Princess Arianne's cousin Sarella Sand often spends time researching at the Citadel. Apparently she was transcribing some information from the diary of a previous High Septon and discovered that he issued an annulment between Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell and then married him and your aunt in a secret ceremony. Sarella discovered the certificate down in the castle's storage rooms. They loved each other, and unfortunately the realm broke. It is our responsibility to repair that damage.," She said.

"Why didn't they tell anyone?" he asked.

"I do not know," Daenerys said quietly. Jon stood there and looked out to the ocean in disbelief. She then looked at him and added, "It would not be wise to dwell on the "what could have been" Jon Snow."

"Your right," he said bluntly.

Again there was silence between the two for a while before she spoke, " You know I'm not going to let Cersei stay on the Iron Throne."

" I never expected that you would," was his response.

"And I haven't changed my mind about which kingdoms belong to that throne," she declared.

"I haven't either," he told her with defiance.

Daenerys sighed and said, "You are a stubborn one."

Jon smirked and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was not meant as one," she said. She then turned to him and added, " I will allow you to mine the dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need, I will provide for you."

Jon was taken back and managed to say, "Thank You."

"I meant what I said a few days ago. The realm is fractured and bleeding and it gets worse each day Cersei remains in power," she said.

"I know that. I'm sure Tyrion and the others told you what the Lannisters did to my family. Cersei will have justice served, but if we don't survive the Long Night and defeat the Night King then all is lost.," He said.

Daenerys was quiet and then turned away to look back at her dragons. She then tilted her head and said, "You better get to work Jon Snow." Jon nodded and headed back up the steps to the castle. Daenerys turned her head around and watched him leave.

 _ **Somewhere in the The Neck**_

 _ **The North**_

 _ **303 AL**_

"This better be worth it," Sarella muttered to herself as she and her horse sat in front of a fire for the evening. She had been traversing the swamps, bogs and marshes of the Neck in hopes that they would come across some Crannogman who she would hope would point her in the direction of Greywater Watch...or give her an approximate idea. But alas after seven days of traveling after leaving the KIng's Road she was lost and getting frustrated.

Sarella's journey to the Neck was rather uneventful, though she did turn a few heads of Lannister footmen who were patrolling the the Riverlands. One group even invited her to share dinner with them, without asking for anything in return. They were a kind bunch and one of them, a ginger, had a beautiful singing voice. But after says of travel she had made it to the fabled swamps that protected the North.

Sarella had made camp for the evening on a dry piece of land and was currently watching her fire as she roasted a couple of bullfrogs and boiled some water. Despite bringing a fair amount of provisions Sarella had always prided herself in her ability to survive, for which she thanked her Father for, and had been able to catch food for most of the days. The occasional rabbit, some frogs, and some fish, had been her meals for the last few days, so she didn't have to completely dig into her supply of salted meat.

The evening was beginning to get cold as the sun began to set and she she huddled around her fire as she listened to the sounds of frogs, insects and birds. She had reached out for one of her cooking frogs, when her horse began to become restless. She stood up and walked to the horse to calm it down but then her a low growl coming from the water. She grabbed the spear she had with her and assumed a defensive stance. She wasn't as good with a spear as Obara or her Father but she was more than capable of defending herself from whatever was out there.

Slowly but surely a large lizard-lion crawled out of the water and slowly approached the fire with its jaws open. Sarella gritted her teeth and yelled, "Don't come any closer!" hoping that it would scare the beast away but it didn't. Behind her a her horse began to panic and then managed to snap the reigns that tied it to a nearby tree and then ran off in the night.

"Seven hells," she said in frustration as she continued to stare down the Lizard-Lion waiting for it to strike. But Sarella noticed something about the beasts eyes, for a second they glazed over and the beast closed its jaws and slowly backed away from her and the fire. Where once was a mighty beast looking for a snack was now a calm beast with a far off look in his eyes. It then turned around and headed back off into the water.

Sarella began to relax but then heard rustling in the bushes, she pivoted her spear around and cried out, 'Who or what is ever out there go away!"

The rustling continued and Sarella began to grip her spear tighter when out of the darkness stepped a young man in brown leathers and sandy brown hair stepped into the fire light with his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I apologize if my Lizard Lion scared you," the man said.

Sarella gave the man a once over to make sure he wasn't going to be a threat and her eyes went wide when she a black lizard lion on his jerkin. "Your lizard lion?" she asked.

The man nodded and said, "I'm what is known as a Warg.."

"You can enter the minds of animals and control, yes i've read about that in the books at the Citadel," Sarella said. She then noticed the lizard-lion on the man's jerkin and said, "You wear the sigil of House Reed."

"I do. My name is Fletcher of House Reed," the man said.

Sarella lowered her spear and said, "So you a related to Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch?"

"I am. Lord Howland is my Uncle," the man said.

Sarella let out a breath, smiled and thanked all the gods out there for this act of providence. "My name is Sarella Sand."

Fletcher nodded and said, "You are a long way from Dorne Sarella Sand."

Sarella chuckled and laughed, "Indeed I am." She then got serious and said, "I've spent the last several days traversing your lands in hopes to find a guide who could lead me to Greywater Watch."

"And why would you need to travel to Greywater Watch," he asked.

"I have urgent business with your Uncle. I am an emissary here on behalf of Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen," she said.

"House Reed knows no ruler but the King in the North whose name is Stark," Fletcher said.

"Or in the current case Snow," Sarella said. "Your King is currently brokering an alliance with my Queen and they would like him there to help broker peace," She said.

'But why should I help you?" he asked.

She looked at him and said, ad, "My horse has run off because of your lizard-lion. My supplies are rather limited and it is blatantly obvious that I am lost. My life is in your hands."

Fletcher was silent for and he appeared to be thinking and then said, "The Old Gods seem to favor you this day Lady Sarella Sand. Follow me and I'll take you to my Uncle."

Sarella nodded and said with a smile, "Thank you Lord Fletcher. And please just call me Sarella."

"Then call me Fletcher. If we move quickly, we can reach Greywater before it becomes pitch black," he said as he watched Sarella gather the remainder of her things. Minutes later the two were off.

They walked for sometime as the light became sparser and sparser until they found a path lit by torches. The two followed the path for maybe an hour with only a little bit of light off on the horizon. But by the the time the sun had finally set, the two found themselves in front of a castle made from stone and wood built upon what looked to be a giant wooden barge.

"This way," he said as he led her to the gate.

"There you are Fletch, we were starting to get worried about you. Who's that?" said the guard positioned outside the gate.

"Thank you for your concern Jono, and this is Sarella Sand. I'm taking her to meet my Uncle," he said.

"I see," the man called Jono said with a nod and waived them on. The two watched as the wooden portcullis was raised. Once it was open the two entered the castle.

Fletcher then said, "My uncle is usually in his solar at this time of day. Follow me." Sarella nodded and continued to follow him as they made their way through the castle.

The castle gave off an inviting warmth as made their ways through the various halls. Eventually they found themselves in front of of large wooden door engraved with weirwood trees and lizard-lions. Fletcher stopped and said, "This is my Uncle's solar. Please wait here for a moment." He then opened the door and entered it.

A few minutes passed and the door opened again and out walked Fletcher. He smiled and said, "My Uncle will see you now."

Sarella nodded and said with a smile, "Thank You Fletcher. I am in your debt for your help."

"Think nothing of it. Good night Sarella," he said and then headed down the hall.

Sarella took a deep breath as the anticipation began to swell inside her chest. Years of research was about to be proven right or wrong in the next few minutes. She then entered the room and saw Howland Reed sitting by a fire. He stood up dressed in brown leathers similar to his nephews and was taller than she imagined.

He bowed his head and said, "Welcome Lady Sarella to Greywater Watch. My nephew told me you've spent days looking for us, how may I help you.?"

Sarella gave a slight curtsey and said, "Thank You Lord Reed. I am here on the most important of tasks for Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen."

Howland nodded and said, "So my nephew said. I'm afraid I do not know what the Dragon Queen wishes from me, our liege is the King in the North."

"My Queen wishes to invite you join her on Dragonstone," Sarella said.

"Whatever for?" Howland asked suspiciously.

"My Queen wishes to know what really happened twenty two years ago at the Tower of Joy. She wants to know if Jon Snow is actually the son of her brother Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark," Sarella said with purpose as she watched Howland Reed's eyes grow wide.

 **Next Time on A Song of Suns and Stars** :

 _Chapter 6: Dragonglass_

 _Lord Reed tells his tale. A Reunion of Snakes._ _The Darkstar and the White Wolf duel. And the King in the North shows the Dragon Queen their true enemy._

Is it just me or are these chapters just starting to get longer and longer? I honestly do not know how it happened. I had hoped to get this chapter up before Christmas, but The Last Jedi had to come out and shift my attention back to Star Wars.

Happy Holidays everyone! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Festivus, or Frieza Day, I hope your holiday season has been a good one so far. So let's talk about this chapter. Boy was it a doozy to write. I spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out how to write the scene where Arianne and Dany talk about Dany's inability to have children. It's a serious issue, and I only hope I did it some justice.

So let us talk about two certain aspects of this chapter. The show scenes. vs the additional stuff I added. I think the general consensus of most fans is that episode 3 was by far the strongest episode of the season. I loved both scenes that featured Jon and Dany. But I had some issues with them. Take the throne room scene. This was something that fans had waited almost twenty years for and it was a great scene. We got too see the unstoppable Dany crashing into the immovable Jon. But at the same time I feel like missed some beats. One example was that Dany in the show came off way more aggressive/entitled than she logically should be. Dorne, the Tyrells and the Greyjoys all came to her wanting something and pledged to her cause. Jon was the first Westerosi lord that she called up and arguably the most important lord she would want to impress. And yet she didn't. Plus Jon couldn't think of a better way to articulate that an army of ice zombies is coming to kill them all? Yes these things are not necessarily Jon's forte, but common Jonno you had about two weeks to plan how you were going to explain the Night King to Dany right? The rampart scene IMO was arguably my favorite Jonerys scene from the season alongside the Dragon Pit scene. (Yes I like it more than #EPICBOATSEX) So I left it mostly intact.

In regards to the stuff I added, a lot of it was to fix some of things that I thought should have gone different. Also Ghost. Like why the fuck didn't we get Ghost all season? A zombie polar bear? Really? So fuck that, we're getting all Ghost. We can already tell that Ghost loves his new soon to be momma. But we're Ghost and Rhaegal. DRAGON AND DIREWOLF BFFS! That shit is going to happen. Also I wanted Jon to have a scene with Rhaegal before he booped Drogon's snoot. Because god damn it does Rhaegal need love too. Also I've always thought that Jon's Targ blood was pretty much forced into dormancy by the strength of the nature/ice magic found in Winterfell and the Wall. And that it was his resurrection by R'hllor that kinda jump started his dormant fire magic and that when he went to Dragonstone and was around Dany and the Dragons, that dormant blood became a whole lot more active. That's why DS is giving Jon an eerie feeling of home, because in another life that would have been his home. The Gerold and Dany scene was fun to write.

Look for the next chapter in late Jan or early Feb, I got another story forming in my mind (from Dragon Ball Super) that might shift my attention away from chapter 6. Anywho once again thank you for reading and have a happy 2018!


End file.
